


Stay Wild, Moon Child | PJM

by guccileven



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demons, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulation, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Sirens, Slow Burn, Vampire Kim Seokjin | Jin, Vampire Kim Taehyung | V, Vampires, Violence, Werewolf Jeon Jungkook, Werewolf Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Werewolf Kim Namjoon | RM, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Min Yoongi | Suga, Werewolf Park Jimin (BTS), Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 69,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guccileven/pseuds/guccileven
Summary: You didn't expect your 18th birthday to be this wild.
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Comments: 54
Kudos: 82
Collections: Realm of Orphikania





	1. Children of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading.

╔══════  ≪ ° ❈ °  ≫ ══════╗

𝐂𝐇𝐈𝐋𝐃𝐑𝐄𝐍 𝐎𝐅 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐌𝐎𝐎𝐍

╚══════  ≪ ° ❈ °  ≫ ══════╝

Your family always had a deep connection with the forest. 

They lived right next to one. The family mansion was built near the forests of eastern Texas. You believed the sturdy wooden walls of the house were robust since your knuckles slightly hurt when you knocked on it. The beautiful windows were larger than you, the rays of the sun were surely welcomed inside. With thirty-one bedrooms and fourteen bathrooms, it was a huge house, for your big family. Your grandparents had eight children. And those children have children of their own who multiplied as every year passes by. Heck, you were sure your aunties would birth a hundred more babies, if possible.

You stepped outside the front door that could fit a family of giraffes. You have only been gone for a few months yet you feel as if you've grown taller because the front door looked small. Your brows furrowed in confusion. Raising your hand to knock on the door, your actions come to a halt when it suddenly opens. 

"Y/N! I knew it was you! I could smell you from a mile away!" Your mother exclaimed.

Your frown deepens as you awkwardly bring your hand back down. "That's weird," You mutter as your mother engulfs you in a warm hug. Her body temperature had always been slightly higher than normal. You were used to it though.

"I felt like I haven't seen my baby girl for centuries!" She sighs dramatically and examines your face for any changes. Her hands explored your face up to your arms and looked for--you didn't know, to be honest.

Your grandfather appears behind her, "Oh, Amiria! Quit it before you crush your only daughter!" He scolds. Your mother had always been too enthusiastic, sometimes even at the wrong time.

It's like she never runs out of energy.

"Hi, grandpa," You greet him while trying to release yourself from your mother's deathly grip.

He smiles at you, "My favorite granddaughter has arrived!" He announces and you shake your head lightly while chuckling. He pinches your cheek, "You're still as beautiful as ever." 

"I heard that, grandpa!" Your little cousin, Abby shouts from somewhere.

Grandpa slightly turns around, "Don't worry, Abby! You're grandpa's little princess! No need to be jealous." He shouts back. You hear your little cousin squeal.

Now that you've paid attention to the inside of your home, you're reminded of how chaotic it is. You could hear the tv playing a barbie movie for your baby cousins. Pop music was blasting through the speakers on the other side of the house, you guessed that's where the teenagers are currently hanging out. Your aunties were discussing something that must be naughty, they were squealing and laughing. Your uncles drank alcohol and you could hear them cheer. The wooden floors were cluttered with toys, some food crumbs, and your auntie's reading glasses that you were certain she's currently looking for. 

"Come in, baby girl. We organized a little party for you!" Your mother pulled you by the arm. Grandpa closed the door behind you and all of you walked towards the kitchen where the other family members lounged.

On top of the kitchen island, there were various meals and dishes to choose from. You salivated at the sight. There was a cake at the very center that was covered with chocolate icing and ornamented by candy leaves. It resembled a tree, and on top of it stands the candles that took the form of the numbers '18'. The strings of the balloons--that spelled 'Happy Birthday'--were taped down on the kitchen island. 

Once the people at the spacious area noticed you, they shouted. "Happy Birthday, Y/N!" Their loud voices hurt your ears a little, but it pumped the life inside of you.

"Aw," You smiled, "Thanks, guys."

Your aunties--some of them--rushed towards you to hug you. You gladly hugged them back and ignored those who didn't really like you. Your uncles gave you a few words but didn't go as far as being physically affectionate. Your cousins were busy in their worlds, but you didn't mind if they wouldn't come out to greet you. Some of your cousins never really liked you. Some of your aunties too. You never knew why but as soon as you matured you realized that it might be because you never were biologically related. They saw you and your mother as an intruder to their family. Your grandparents assured you that you were welcomed, though, you couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

"It's nothing special, but I worked hard on the cake." Your mother grabs a plate for you and started scooping up foods to feed you. 

"It's cool, I like it the way it is," _My cousins aren't here._ You thought to yourself. 

After your mother filled your plate with food, you couldn't help but scrunch your nose. "It's all meat," You say nonchalantly.

Your mother gives you a look, "You know our family _loves_ meat." She replies, "Did you want other dishes?"

"No, it's fine," You quickly shake your head once you saw her eyes sadden, "It's just that… I kinda forgot. I'm not used to eating meat all the time anymore, you know?" You made up an excuse.

"Speaking of that, what have you been eating, babygirl?" She asks worryingly, "I'm concerned that you might be eating takeout every day because of college life." She grabs a plate for herself.

You have since you had no idea how to cook healthy meals. Who has time to plan their meals anyways? College is already stressing enough, why add to that problem? You sigh and sat down to eat.

From the family room, you hear Abby let out a scream that alerted every member of the family. You flinched as your uncles made their way to see what happened. They were really fast. Your family, including your mother, were athletic, but it still surprised you.

_"What's wrong?!"_

_"Gabby wouldn't let me pick the next movie!"_

You sighed in relief. 

"I swear to the _moon goddess_ , their attitudes are getting worse day by day." Your mother mumbled as she rolled her eyes. She continues to eat, not even noticing your confused stare.

"The moon goddess? Did you join a new religion or something?" You asked with furrowed brows. 

Her eyes widened as she realized what she said, "No! I didn't!" She was quick to deny it, "It's just this thing I used to believe when I was a child." 

"Oh, okay then," You reply absent-mindedly.

"Sorry, baby girl, old habits die hard." She smiles sheepishly.

Amaria, your mother, was a weird woman. She always blurted out random words that didn’t make sense to you. She was quick to make up things to save her ass too, a skill that you inherited. You love her with all of your heart no matter what though. Observing her, you noticed that her looks remained the same throughout your childhood years. Not a wrinkle is visible on her forehead, not even on the sides of her eyes which always crinkled when she smiled. Her skin remained flawless and her body stayed fit and strong. You start to wonder why she still doesn’t have a husband.

Your father was missing, according to her. And she told you that he was her last love. You were impressed that she held onto that. But she's always been this way, always keeping her promises and stays true to her words.

"I missed you, ma." 

Her gaze averted to you, "That's so random," You scoffed, _you're one to talk about randomness_ , you thought. "I missed you a lot too."

After eating, your mother invited you to catch up at the backyard. It was starting to get chilly so you wore a jacket outside. Sitting on a bench, you admired the scenery you missed so much. The skies were tinted by orange and purple hues and the sun was no longer in sight. The sounds of your family chattering inside the house and the chirping of the birds brought back a few memories. Your eyes caught the trail you used to walk on to wander around the forest and smiled at the memories.

"Ma, can we walk to the forest while talking?" 

"Yeah, of course," She smiled and stood up from the bench.

The two of you walked down the trail at a slow pace and you noticed your mother's facial expression slowly turn into a nervous one. You grabbed her left hand with yours to keep it warm. She smiles at the action briefly, then her face drops again.

"What did you wanna talk about?" You ask.

She stays silent for a few moments, you let her take her time.

"I want to ask you something first." She announces and you nod, signaling her to continue. "During the past few months you've spent at college, did you feel anything new? Odd or strange?" You felt her eyes bore into you.

You think about it with furrowed brows, "Can you be specific?"

She hesitates, "Well, did you feel something like… your senses are amplifying? Being physically stronger or something? Anything physical?" She asks.

You walk farther into the depths of the forest as you try to recall moments from the past few months. The skies got darker and the trees around you seemed taller. The sound of leaves crunching underneath your shoes filled your ears along with your steady breathing. You could hear some insects and animals too but it was unnoticeable. 

"I'm not too sure about senses, I think our family just got louder." You joked but her face remained the same. You pursed your lips and immediately understood that this was a serious conversation. "I don't know, ma. I did notice that I seemed to be taller than before. Other than that, I didn’t pay attention to." 

She nods, acknowledging your answer. 

After a few more minutes of walking, you couldn't see the trail anymore. You took out your phone and turned on the flashlight, holding it up to be able to see. The moon was up, but it was covered by the clouds, disabling it from lighting up the night. 

"You're not gonna murder me, are you now?" You say jokingly, with a nonchalant facial expression. 

"Stop joking around," She says softly, "This is serious."

You puff out your cheeks, "Okay."

She stops walking to face you, her eyes staring at your soul. "I've been hiding things from you, but now I'm just gonna tell you whether you are like me or not." She announces and you grow curious.

"What is it?" You asked, preparing for the bomb to drop over you.

"I'm different, you already know that. Not just by my mannerisms, weird behavior, and beliefs. I'm a whole different thing." She starts and you start to predict what she might say. None of them would probably be right though. "Now that you're eighteen years old, I thought you'd be like me too. But, I guess not, I'll still tell you anyway."

You hear a bunch of things in the middle of the forest. The crickets, the birds flying to their nests, the rustling of the leaves. But this time, you hear your mother's heartbeat pick up its pace too. Her breathing pattern slightly changes and it fills your ears. Is this the odd feeling she was talking about? 

Before you could tell her about it, she speaks.

"I'm not human." 

You stop breathing.

Out of all the weirdest shit your mom has ever said, this has to be the weirdest one.

You didn't know how to react, you didn't even know how to process it in your brain. Did she expect you to believe that? You stayed frozen in your spot, scanning her facial expression if she's messing with you. 

You find nothing but solemn. 

After a while, you notice that her skin slowly starts to glow because of the moonlight. She was really beautiful, you were glad you inherited her looks too. 

Wait.

The moonlight.

You looked up at the sky and saw the full moon shine down at you brightly. Your flashlight wasn't needed now. Your mother's eyes followed your gaze and sees the moon at its full glory. 

Her eyes widened, "Shit."

Your gaze went back down to her, "Woah, what's up?"

She starts to panic, not knowing what to do first. "Fuck, fuck, fuck--"

"Ma, calm down." You place a hand on the small of her back and tried to figure out what's wrong. "Are you feeling okay?"

"No," She answers right away, "It's a full moon."

You frown, "And what about it?"

"I gotta warn the others," She states, ignoring your questions. "Fuck! I should've kept track of this moon and shit." She mumbles to herself.

"Ma, answer me." You say as she paces around thinking about what she's supposed to do. 

"Yeah, I'll warn them and we could shift and have a pack run--" You stop your mother's rambling by shouting.

"Ma!" You call out to her, "What are you saying?!" 

She stops pacing around and slowly meets your eyes. Her hands were scratching her arms as if she wanted to get rid of her skin. You get worried at the side and grabbed her wrist to stop her from drawing blood. Her breaths were ragged, it's like she's running for a mile. Her eyes remained on you and you frown in confusion. 

"Tell me what's happening," You plead. She starts to get rid of her clothing and you watch her in confusion. "Are you going crazy? What's going on?" 

"I gotta warn the others," She whispers but you hear it loud and clear, "You're not supposed to see. You're not one of us. You're human." 

"We're humans, what do you mean, ma?" You question her and slowly walk towards her once again. "Who's 'us'?" She steps back, not wanting to be touched by you.

"I'm a beast," She states, "Our family, we're all beasts. I expected you to turn into one when you were thirteen, up until now, but I guess you're just human." She says and you stop walking towards her, carefully listening to her words. "But maybe it's for the better, right? You can live a normal life in this realm, without any problems of turning into a beast every full moon."

You slowly take in every single word, "What beast? What do you mean?" You question, still not believing her. Examining her state right now, naked, scratching herself, cursing at the full moon, you didn't know what to do.

You start to pace towards her once again and she lets out a growl. You flinched, surprised at the sound. She sounded exactly like a terrifying animal. You heard bones cracking and you grimaced as if you could feel that pain. She dropped on her arms as her legs start to take the form of the legs of a canine. Yellowish fur rapidly grew throughout her entire body and her spine hunched. Before her face grew a snout, she managed to shout. 

_"Y/N, run!"_

You didn't hesitate and your legs started to take you in a direction far from your mother, who is now a wolf. You didn't look back and tried to focus on finding a way back home to alert the others. But you didn't realize that you only went deeper into the forest. Your feet hit the ground harshly and it sent waves of pain throughout your body but you didn't feel any of it. The wind blew your hair out of your face and you felt like you were running out of breath. 

You felt your heart stop when you hear a loud howl.

You internally prayed for her not to eat you, but hearing her growls and howls, you didn't think she recognized you. The tall trees stopped the moon from lighting up the forest, you couldn't see anything but the darkness. Your eyes were tearing up now, and if you tripped over a fucking twig or a rock right now, you will kill everybody you come across with. 

She let out a growl and your eyes widened, realizing how close she was to you. You tried to run faster than before but your body was slowly starting to run out of energy. _Not now!_ You cursed at yourself and tried to think of a way to outsmart the car-sized wolf. But your mind was empty, the side of your torso started to ache. _I just ate, goddammit!_

"Ma! I swear to that moon goddess if you eat me--" She cut you off by pouncing at you. You yelped right before your body hit the dirty ground harshly. You felt a _huge_ paw on your back, pressing you against the soil, stopping you from trying to get up. The smell of the earth stung your nose and you shut your eyes close, waiting for your tragic fate to happen. 

Your eyes slowly opened when you heard her sniffing you. You slightly turned your head to see what she was doing. She scoffs as if your scent stung her nose. She tried to remove her paw from your back but she accidentally scratched your skin, drawing blood. You let out a scream at the agonizing pain and felt this awaken something inside of you. 

Your felt your bones forcibly elongate, rupturing your skin during the process. You screamed once again. Your clothes got torn as your muscles started to bulk up, you were now stripped of them. Your body heated up and you felt thick and long red fur cover up your naked form. The red fur was slightly tinted with golden shades. You slowly rise to your feet, growing taller than the wolf before you. Your nose was replaced by a snout, you could smell from miles away now. You could smell the scent of your mother, the trees, the soil, even your other family members too. Your eyes--which had auburn shades swirling around your irises before--were now glowing with golden colors. It reflected the colors of your mother's eyes. Your ears perked up as you heard footsteps coming towards you and your mother. You could hear everything now, it drives you a little crazy. 

_"Ma?"_ You tried to speak but you only heard yourself let out a whine. _"What's happening?"_

The wolf in front of you looked at you in awe, as if she was impressed. You were bigger than an average female but smaller than a male wolf. Your fur was of rare shades, it looked like blood. Your posture looked awkward, but she didn't mind it. You were new to this after all. She let out a rejoiced howl and you stared at her in confusion. How are you going to understand each other now? You panicked.

_"Momma!"_ You tried to speak again but you only whined louder. 

She stopped to look at you in concern. She started circling you to check for any wounds and saw your scratched back. She whined at this, apologizing for hurting you. You flinched when you felt her lick your wounds, but it felt good, so you eventually relaxed. You slowly sat down and tried to get used to your enhanced senses. Your sight, hearing, and smelling amplified, but now you couldn't talk. You whined once again.

_"Does it hurt that much?"_ Your mother thought to herself. _"Or is she just acting bratty again?"_

You quickly got up on your feet when you heard the footsteps getting closer to you and your mother. You looked around to see who or what it is since their scents were unfamiliar. Your mother did the same, preparing herself in case of any attacks. You were larger than her wolf, but you didn't know anything so you hid behind her while looking around. You hoped it was just a little bunny, like in the movies, but you never really know what to expect. 

Your heartbeat picked up its pace as you awaited what might come out of the darkness. Your ears twitched at the sound of chains hitting each other. You took in a deep breath and let out a scoff when your nose stung from the scent of silver. Your mother let out a howl, calling for help. After this, the footsteps got quicker, you assumed whoever they were started to run. Out of instincts, you barred your bone-crushing teeth and snarled at whoever they were. Your mother was doing the same, challenging the strangers.

"Seize them!" A husky voice boomed throughout your ears. 

Armed men wearing historical clothing ran towards you at full speed. Your mother wasted no time and managed to pounce on three of them. In just a matter of seconds, she killed them by biting their heads off. Your blood ran cold at the sight. The other men with them ran towards you and you stepped back while growling at them. The one in the front grabbed the silver chains on his back and threw it around your neck. He managed to hold you down for a while but you bit on it and snapped it off. Their eyes grew wide when they saw that you were unaffected by the silver. You growled at them once again before pouncing on them and scratching their stomachs out. You couldn't bring yourself to bite them for now.

_"Momma!"_ You barked and turned around to see how your mother was doing. You saw her fighting off the men but backed off when they took out their swords made of silver. _What's up with the silver?_ You thought. Before you could run to her, another group of men stopped you by tying you up with the chains. You fought them off and kicked them away from you but another group came up. _They never give up!_

Your mother howled once again, calling for help. You grew frustrated, who is she calling out to? Why aren't they coming?

"The two of you committed a crime." The man who yelled earlier stepped up. "You are endangering our kind by coming out here in the human realm! You will come with us or you will die." He announces and you take the time to observe his looks. He looked like a human, but his clothing was weird. He seemed like a medieval soldier. You frowned.

_"I don't even know what's going on!"_ You barked and the man turned to look at you.

"So you have chosen death." He states and the groups of men attacked you once again. 

You whined, trying to let him know that you were disagreeing with his statement. It was of no use, though. The men before continued to tie you up with the silver chains and you tried to fight them off, failing desperately. Once you were completely held down, the man speaking earlier stepped towards you. He crouched down and threw something like a glitter bomb, it exploded into shimmering dust. Once you inhaled it, you started to feel drowsy and your sight became blurry. The man walked away from you and ordered his men to do something--it was muffled. 

The last thing you saw was your wolf body being thrown into a portal.

╔══════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ══════╗

𝐓𝐎 𝐁𝐄 𝐂𝐎𝐍𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐔𝐄𝐃

╚══════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ══════╝


	2. Fairy Tale Realm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adventure is just starting, stay tuned for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy reading. Beware of offensive language/jokes.

╔══════  ≪ ° ❈ °  ≫ ══════╗

𝐅𝐀𝐈𝐑𝐘 𝐓𝐀𝐋𝐄 𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐋𝐌

╚══════  ≪ ° ❈ °  ≫ ══════╝

  
  
You woke up still in your wolf form.

  
_"Dammit, it's not a dream."_

  
The scratch on your back you got from your mother stung. The silver chains wrapped around four of your ankles almost crushed your bones because of its tightness. You were laying on the cold, hard ground that smelled like dried blood. The scent of the silver and the blood stung your nose, but out of all the layers of scents, you could identify a scent that might give away your current location. You tried getting up to take another whiff of the scent but the chains made out noises that alerted two of the guards that stood outside of the cell. You collapsed with a thud.

  
"Would you look at that," You hear one of the men speak, the roughness of his voice made your ear twitch. "She's still alive." You saw him stepping closer to your cell, examining your weakened form. 

  
The other man followed him, observing you closely, "That's impossible."

  
The other snorts, "Nothing is impossible in this realm, must I remind you that?" He states and you glared at him, "She might be a mutation of some sort. Her eyes aren't of a normal werewolf."

  
"Shall we report this to the higher-ups then?" The other steps forward and you realize that he's taller than the one with the rough voice. You take time to examine the place and the guards.

  
"Nah, let's just wait." They went back to their places before and stood in the silence.

  
As you look around, you notice that your cell was more of a cage. The chains wrapped around your ankles were tied to the thick silver bars that refrained you from leaving. Outside of the cage, you realize that there was snow. That was the familiar scent you were talking about, though ice doesn't have a scent, you could still smell it. The skies were completely dark, you couldn't see stars, clouds, or even the moon. You could hear the whistling of the cold wind that carried specs of ice. There wasn't a trace of plants on sight, you assumed that they were buried in thick snow. You were literally in the middle of nowhere.

  
Then you remembered the incident before you passed out.

  
You struggled to get on your feet once again. You whined and yanked harder on the silver chains, hoping that it might snap somehow. Come on, we did this earlier. You tried biting the chains off but you only learned that these were new, they were thicker and stronger than the ones at the forest earlier. You whined once again and noticed the guards watching you. You growled, threatening them to let you go.

  
"Sorry, lovely, we follow orders," The tall one flashes you a sympathetic smile that only lasted for a few moments.

  
You barked at them and yanked harder. The other one only laughed at your pathetic attempts, but you shut him up when you made a dent to the--supposedly--robust silver bars. You heard him curse under his breath before he examined the damage you made. You huffed and yanked the chains once again, making the man flinch. You felt a sense of pride spread throughout your chest. Were you scaring them? _That's good._

  
Before you could growl at them again, you realized that they were guards. Armed guards. You stopped yourself once you stole a glance at their silver swords. You knew better than getting yourself in danger. They stared at you in confusion when you stopped. "Looks like she knows how to listen." He smirks to himself.

  
"Werewolves are part human, don't boast." The tall one deadpanned. You almost let out a giggle.

  
You examined the guards once again, noticing how they didn't even look bothered by the cold. They wore metal armors and helmets that looked heavy because of its thickness. No wonder why they're so strong. Snow sheltered the top of their helmets and rested on other areas of their bodies, but they remained still. You began to wonder where you were, what they are, and what's going on. Thousands of questions boggled your mind and you tried to take guesses.

  
They might be one of those scientists working for the government, experimenting on you since you were a human in a wolf's body. But the guards are wearing something that you see on history books. They might not be from modern society. You saw them throw you into a portal though, are they working for a witch or a wizard? It seemed a bit far-fetched but as they said, nothing is impossible in this realm. Hold on. _In this realm?_ You looked around once again. Were you in a different universe where mythical creatures existed? 

  
You tried to get closer to the guards, _"Hi, where the fuck are we?"_ You tried speaking, but you're reminded that you can't. You heard yourself let out a low howl.

  
They turned their attention back to you once again, "What is it?" The tall one asks nicely. You tried speaking again and he chuckled at the weird sounds you let out. "If you wanna say something, shift back. Don't worry, we won't look at your naked human form, go on." He encouraged.

  
You tilt your head in confusion, wondering how you were gonna shift back. _I'm fucked._ Maybe if you jump in the air and say 'shift', you'll transform back into a human. That's how it worked in the movies, right? You let out a whine to let the guards know you couldn't shift. You almost teared up at the thought of being a car-sized wolf forever. You weren't even car-sized, your mother was. You were bigger than her, taller and bigger than an average human. If you were to be thrown in an animal shelter, you were certain no one would adopt you. You were enormous, weird and a wild animal anyway. 

  
You whined once again and the shorter male sighed in annoyance, "Shut it, dog. If you make a noise one more time I swear I'll put a muzzle over your mouth." 

  
You growled at his threats and the tall one put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't do that, let's just see if she's badly injured then we'll wait for the next orders."

  
"Not a chance," He huffed.

  
The tall one rolled his eyes, "I wasn't asking," He states then takes something from his pocket, "And, I have the keys." Before he unlocked the door of your cage, he stared into your eyes, "Don't hurt me, okay? I'll do what I can to help you." He took your state of calmness as a 'yes' then unlocked the door. It made a sound that rang in your ears but you ignored it, trying to think of a way to escape while the door is open. "Now, what's wrong?" He asks.

  
You raised one of your legs until your ankles were on the same level of his eyes. He looked closer at your chained ankle and noticed the crimson red coating your fur and the silver chains. "Ah, it's too tight?" You let out a low howl, "Yeah? Okay, I'll loosen it." He slowly untied the chains and grimaced at the sight of the wound. 

  
You appreciated his kindness, but you didn't wanna be here. You wanted to look for your mother to see if she was alive and well.

  
After he loosened all four, he didn't realize that you would be able to move more. You already knew you could easily yank the chains and snap the thick silver bars of your cage. But you waited until the guards were out of the way. Then you did. As quickly as you possibly can, you got on your feet and made a run towards the open door. The guards instantly grabbed onto their swords and you let out a pained howl when you yanked your legs from the chains. You were almost outside, you could see them dashing towards you to attack. But before their swords could go near you, your feet slipped off the chains because of the blood. You stumbled backward but you immediately stood up and ran away from them. 

  
You thanked the moon goddess internally while running towards nowhere. You prioritized getting away from the guards so they won't kill you first. You could hear them yell at each other while trying to chase you, but you had four legs and the strength of a beast, they didn't stand a chance. The cold wind was harsh against your face, it reminded you of the night when your mother was chasing you down in the forest. Your wounded feet left trails on the snow but you didn't care right now, you were off to look for your mother. You let out a howl once again, calling for her, hoping she's here in this place too. 

  
Realizing that you still weren't getting anywhere, you stopped to try to pick up sounds. Maybe there are other werewolves here. You listen to the silence and try to pick up even the smallest of sounds. When you hear nothing, you inhaled, now trying to pick up scents. Maybe you could track something around here. Some specs of ice entered your nostrils as you inhale, so you scoff, pushing them out of your nose. You try once again and your eyes widened when you smell something other than blood and ice. 

You smelled vomit. 

  
Sure, it was an unpleasant smell, but that could be a sign that there are other people here.

  
You start to sniff the ground to trace the smell and howled internally when the scent became stronger. You started to run once again but this time, headed to the direction of the smell. You could no longer hear the guards that were with you earlier, so you felt a little proud of yourself that you managed to outrun them. Ignoring everything else, you focused on the scent and ran towards it. Your life depended on it.

  
You came into a halt when you saw a cage similar to the ones you were in. Only this time, there are a lot more. You could hear a man throw up inside his cage while he was chained up and your heart dropped at the sight. He was malnourished, wounded and chained--just like you were. You hid in the shadows to observe the place once more. The cages were a few meters apart from each other and all of them contained different creatures each. You could see humans--maybe monsters in human forms--beasts, dwarves and so much more creatures that were chained and wounded. You almost felt bad for them, but you realized, they might be criminals, this is a prison. 

  
Slowly making your way towards the cages, a man--whom you assumed is a dwarf--notices you. "Aye, look, there's an animal out." He calls out and you inhaled his scent as you got closer. He surely wasn't human, his size, his appearance, and his scent don't say so. "Where'd you come from? Huh? This is a deserted island, no one except prisoners lives here."

  
Another man next to the dwarf's cage laughs, his sound sending chills up your spine, "Why would you talk to it, dwarf?"

  
The dwarf scowls at him, "This wolf is too big to be just a wolf, it has to be a shifter." You flinched when he mentions the word, "I'm not an idiot like you, gremlin."

  
They start to bicker and you realize that they wouldn't be able to help. You walk away from them and examined each prisoner as if you were picking out which present to unwrap. All of them looked terrible though. Not because of their looks but because of their physical state. They looked like they were dying and you pitied them for it. They smelled terrible too, their body odor mixed up with their blood from their dried wounds. They stared at you in a confused manner but ignored you, they were starving and dying after all. Why would they care if a damned puppy is sniffing them?

  
You sigh in defeat as you found no one capable of helping you. Some of them were too weak to pay attention to you and some of them were already dead. The sight of them traumatized you but you were worried about much more important things right now. Where you were and what happened to your mother. Your head snapped to where a loud thud was heard. You saw a man with long greasy hair take interest in you. He was wearing torn clothes and when you inhaled his scent, your wolf felt happy to see another one of her kind. The man was a shifter. Without hesitance, you ran towards his cage and examined his state. He was still alive, thankfully. 

  
"Another werewolf, huh?" His voice sounded terrible, it seemed as if his throat was dry. "I'm surprised you managed to escape their silver chains and silver cage." You pranced around his cage nervously, thinking of a way to let him know about your current situation. "Now, help another one of your kind out. Let me out of this fucking cage." He says a little too aggressively.

  
You didn't budge, _"How the fuck do I tell him this?"_

  
The shifter grows annoyed at your actions, "What are ya waiting for? Let me out so we can get out of this place!" He shouts and your ears perked up when he mentioned getting out of this place. "Come on, little bitch! I've been here for too long! The guards leave us outta here to freeze and starve until we die, don't you have some sympathy for a man of your kind?!" 

  
You bared your teeth at him and growled to shut him up. His eyes widened at the size of your canines, but it goes unnoticed by you. He has never seen a female be this huge and strong before, he was stunned. You slowly circled his cage while growling at him. Now, the shifter feared for his life for angering another werewolf that was stronger than him. Before you could do anything else, a portal made of red smoke appears beside the cage. You stopped your actions and stared at the portal, waiting for someone to arrive.

  
A small woman steps out of the portal, looking around. She was of average height, she was slim and fit. She was gorgeous. Her eyes resembled those of a cat and her eyeliner only enhanced this feature. Her nose was a bit small and pointed at the tip. Her mouth was small and slightly plump. She wore a black shirt underneath her black leather jacket, paired it with black pants and white sneakers. Your eyes widened when you realized that she might be from your universe.

  
"I thought I heard a howl?" She mumbled to herself then her eyes landed on you, "Oh, nevermind, I thought it was Jimin." Before she could step back into her portal again, you stopped her by running towards her blocking her way towards the portal. She looks at you in annoyance. "What's up with you, dog?" You tried to speak again while trying to show her how you became a wolf. 

To her, you looked like a crazy animal. She frowned as she watched your actions, _"There's no way it's just an animal,"_ She thought to herself and examined your physical state. _"Look at the size of that... And its fur, it's of rare shades. Even its eyes look human."_ She narrowed her eyes and walked closer to you.

You stop dancing around and watched her movements. She stepped closer to you and you lowered your head to meet eye-to-eye. "Are you a were-creature?" She asks and you nod vigorously, she hums to herself. Her hands move to your snout and she inspects your teeth, you stay still. Her eyes widened as she discovers that your canines were as long as her forearm. "You look like you could be of use." She mutters.

"Hey, Jennie! You slut!" You flinched at the voice of the werewolf inside the cage, "Get me outta here! You're the one who put me here, you traitor!" He struggles to get out of his chain and you growl at him. The woman stares at your face in awe. 

"You put yourself in there, you moron," She glances at the man in the cage then scoffs, "Don't blame me for your foolish acts." She rolls her eyes then turns back to you. 

_"Help me,"_ You whined and she cooes at you.

"Aww, are you lost?" She asks and you nod once again, "Will you come with me then?" You nod once more and you felt your tail wagging excitedly. _"Stop it, tail."_

The woman steps away from you and creates a portal out of nowhere, your eyes widened. _This can't be real._ She looks back at you with a smile, "This way."

"No! Don't follow that bitch! She's a snake!" The man in the cage shouts once more and you ignore him, eager to get out of this place.

She steps into the portal and you jumped right after her. You froze once you saw yourself in a new environment. Tall trees surrounded your form along with flowers that shimmered under the rays of the sun. You felt better once you feel soil underneath your wounded feet. Sounds of birds chirping, deers running and other animals filled your ears that are still adjusting to enhanced hearing. Different animals, creatures, and plants overwhelmed your nose and you scoff once again. You shake your fur to dust off the snow on your body and to flush down the adrenaline after all the events. You let out a sigh of contentment.

"So, dog, why aren't you shifting back?" The pretty woman asks and you give her a sheepish look. She examines your expression, "Are you embarrassed? I could get you some clothes." You shake your head, "What if I give you something to help you shift back?" Your tail wagged once again and you nodded. She narrows her eyes, "You have to give me something in exchange." 

_"What could I possibly give you?!"_ You let out a series of groans and whines.

"Well, I can't help you if we don't trade something," The woman crosses her arms across her chest, "I'm a crossroad demon, just letting you know." You shake your head, trying to tell her you have nothing. "In exchange for helping you shift back and getting you clothes, I want a tooth."

Your face scrunched in disgust, if possible, _"A tooth?!"_

She rolls her eyes, "Before you judge me, I'm not a tooth fairy of some sort. I'm a demon, as I've said earlier. And I want a tooth from you because look at the size of those! I could use it as a weapon or some shit." She explains and you nod slowly, still weirded out. "So do we have a deal?" Before you could agree, she cuts you off, "Of course, we have a deal."

She dashes towards you and snaps out the tooth beside your left upper fang. You let out a pained howl and snarled at her. She didn't seem fazed at all and bagged the tooth, tucking it into the back of her jeans. "Thanks," She mutters and starts to make unfamiliar gestures with her hands. Her palm started to emit red smoke and after a while, the smoke revealed a little glass container. It had a red-colored potion inside of it and she makes you drink it. Her actions were too quick for you to try to see if she's not giving you anything that'll mess with you, so you had no choice but to swallow the potion and wait for something to happen. "You'll be back in just a few seconds." 

You felt the warm liquid go down your throat and to your stomach. After a few moments staring at the woman, your stomach felt warm and your bones started to shape back into your human skeleton. You smiled internally when you felt no pain at all. Your maroon and gold tainted fur thinned and got replaced by your bare skin. You felt your elongated nose go closer to your face and you realized that you no longer had a snout. Your hair grew once again and your eyes went back to its original shape. You no longer had a tail but your scratches and wounds remained on your body. Your wrists, ankles, and your back are still injured. You were crouching down and you looked up to the woman with a smile on your face. You felt rejoiced to be back in your own body.

You expected the woman to give you a smile in return but her lips were parted in shock as she stared at your human form. "You're a female?!" She blurts out in disbelief and you nod, confused. "That makes this even better! You're the biggest female werewolf I have ever come across with. And I got your tooth!" She exclaimed. "Anyways," She pulls out a maroon-colored dressed out of nowhere, "Here ya go."

You frowned, "No undies?" You asked and grabbed the dress. You felt confused once you realize that the dress looked like it was from the 18th century. Freshly-tailored, but it looked like a colonial dress. 

The woman gives you a corset, "I can give you those modern underwear if you want." She helps you stand up and takes the dress from you once again. You felt slightly uncomfortable to dress up in front of her and she senses this, "Don't worry, I have long nails, you can trust me."

You snort, "Yes, I need underwear." She gives you one, out of nowhere too. She puts the corset on you and tightens it from behind. "Also, I didn't think you were gonna do something to me if you were gay. Even if you are though, I don't really care." You added.

"Oh? Word." 

"Yeah, I mean, Jesus got nailed by a bunch of dudes. How is that a problem?" You joked and the woman lets out a laugh. You grimaced when you remembered that she was a demon. "Can I ask, why these clothes, though? I mean, you're wearing clothes from modern times. I don't know where you're from." 

"I don't know where I came from either," She confesses, "But I've been to the human realm, I liked their fashion much better." You frown once again, "We're in the fairy tale realm if you didn't know. **The Orphic Lands**. This is what people wear. Have you been stuck on that winter island for too long to forgot what it's like out here?"

"No, I..." You tried to find the right words as she finishes tightening your corset. It was uncomfortable, but you can manage. "I'm from the human realm. If that's what you call it."

She lets out an audible gasp, "Is that why you know what 'undies' are?" You nod as you put on the maroon dress, "No way! How'd you get here? Or, how'd you get to the human realm, because werewolves only exist in this realm." She questions and you gave her a twirl to see what the dress looks like on you. 

"Well, I don't know," You looked at the dress, content that it fits you perfectly. "My momma is a werewolf, I guess. She shifted into a wolf last night, or a few nights ago. I'm not too sure. I never really knew she was until that night. And somehow, I shifted into one too. Then, the guards took me and caged me back at the winter island where you found me." You explained and she raised a brow.

"So you only shifted on that night? Not when you were thirteen?" She asks and you nod. You didn't even know if you were supposed to shift into a wolf. But your mother seemed happy when she saw you. "That's some crazy shit. That's prolly why you were thrown into prison."

You shrugged, "The guards did say something about endangering our species by entering the human realm. I don't know, I'm still trying to process it in my brain to see if all this is really happening." You said while staring at your dirty feet. Your toes dug the soil underneath you and you preferred the dirt over the thick snow.

"Good luck then," The woman says while starting to create a portal.

"Wait!" She looks back at you with a hint of annoyance, "How do I get back to the human realm? I need to find my mother."

She gives you a fake smile, "Sorry, babe, that's your problem now. I did my part of the deal and now I'm off to go on about my life." You try to speak but she cuts you off, "And I already know that you can't give me anything else other than your precious tooth, so I'm certain that there won't be another deal. I wish you the best of luck though, you're funny and hot. Don't die, run from the guards 'cause they'll probably kill you. Bye."

"But--!" You get interrupted when she finally enters another portal she made and you're left alone in the middle of the forest.

You sigh in defeat. This woman just magically appeared in a portal to save you and as quick as that, she's gone. 

What are you gonna do now?

╔══════  ≪ ° ❈ °  ≫ ══════╗

𝐓𝐎 𝐁𝐄 𝐂𝐎𝐍𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐔𝐄𝐃

╚══════  ≪ ° ❈ °  ≫ ══════╝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll never describe the physical appearance of the main character because the character is the reader, she's YOU. Please don't complain about that. I don't wanna write something like the character having pale skin when the reader might have a different skin tone. The only thing I'll mention is the color of her eyes and her werewolf fur. 
> 
> Thanks for getting this far and reading!


	3. Bloodline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn something new about yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading.

╔══════  ≪ ° ❈ °  ≫ ══════╗

𝐁𝐋𝐎𝐎𝐃𝐋𝐈𝐍𝐄

╚══════  ≪ ° ❈ °  ≫ ══════╝

You spent some time thinking of a plan.

Sitting down under an oak tree, you laid against it and closed your eyes. You took deep breaths and tried to clear your mind. In your human form, you were surprised to learn that your enhanced senses stayed. You liked the smell of the forest. The soil, the plants, a few traces of animals here and there. It reminded you of the forest back home. You missed it. You weren't even sure how long you were unconscious and how long you have been caged at the winter island. You let out a deep sigh and opened your eyes. The rays of the sun were too bright, you squinted your eyes. You examined your surroundings once again. 

It was sunnier, everything was more vibrant. Your eyes landed on plants you've never seen before, you don't think they even existed back at the human realm. The flowers were of rare shades that were mixed, none of them had a solid color. Some flowers had bizarre patterns on their petals too, somehow, it looked like a flower that a kid drew. You've already thought about how you might be inside a fairy tale book, because of how everything looked like. There were even creatures that only existed in stories and kids' movies. _Or I could just be going crazy._

You let your eyes wander once more. The dirt underneath you felt different, it was ineffable. _I'm on different land, after all._ A few butterflies flew past you and you observed them. The flap of their wings was extremely slow, giving you a chance to admire the artwork printed on their wings. It was another mix of colors that are rarely seen in nature. You liked it though. To your surprise, no other animal crossed your path yet. _Do they know that I could turn into a predator and eat them?_ You scrunched your nose in disgust. You couldn't even think about hunting animals and eating them raw. How were you going to survive out here?

You closed your eyes once more and focused on your hearing. You hear your steady breathing and heartbeat, you were now calm. The leaves attached to the trees rustled as a cold breeze came across you. You heard birds singing as they wandered around in groups. Some footsteps of little animals are heard, the low thumps on the ground made you assume that they were little bunnies. 

Then you heard people chattering.

Your eyes flew open and you sat up. _People._ You stood up and dusted off your dress, making sure that you didn't look dirty. Quickly, you ran into the direction where the people could be heard. You were barefoot, the crossroad demon didn't give you any shoes. You stepped on dirt, grass, twigs, leaves, and all of that but you were confident that you would be able to clean yourself once you get help from other people. You hoped so. Your unkempt hair was brushed out of your face because of the speed you were running at. You held your dress up, scared that it might get stuck on something, or slow you down. Your breath started to get ragged, you were surprised by how far the people were from you.

The sounds got louder and you started to hear other things as you run farther. You hear kids laughing, running, and squealing. You could hear hooves of horses that are walking around. You hear all of them and you felt curious and hopeful. _Please be humans._ You wanted them to be humans too. They'll have fewer chances of scaring you or killing you. You inhaled all of their scents and you were ecstatic that you couldn't smell any silver. If there's silver, there's a soldier. You learned that quickly because every encounter you've had with guards and weapons, there is always silver. _Just what is it about silver?_

You stopped running once you made it out of the forest. Your jaw dropped at the sight. 

There was a town that was less modern than where you came from. And by less-modern, you meant historical. _Is that why the demon gave me this dress?_ The town is small and crowded, the peoples were also dressed in clothing from the middle ages. Now, you didn't like reading history books but the pictures were surely interesting. Most of the houses were timber-framed, made of wood, and would lean against each other. The buildings reached up to four-stories high and were narrow. The stores looked more like market stalls and from here, you could already spot thieves. The streets were unpaved, pigs, dogs, and rats roamed the streets. You shivered at the thought of _the black plague_. Your nose scrunched in disgust, the smell was terrible. There were people baking bread and roasted meat, you salivated at that. But out of all the layers of the smell, the scent of rotting animal decay overwhelmed you. There was garbage being thrown right out of their windows and now you understood why a huge population of people back then died because of diseases. There are normal-looking people though, that was enough.

But you had another problem.

It was protected by thick stone walls.

You groaned in annoyance, "How the hell am I supposed to go in now?!" Maybe if you paid more attention in history classes, you would know what to expect. But you were in another realm though, not everything might be similar to the human realm. 

Looking closely, you finally see a gate to enter the town. You patted yourself on the back for your good eyesight, which you gained when you shifted into a car-sized wolf. You walked to the entrance of the town without hesitance. You made sure you didn't look homeless though, they might not let you in if you were. You observed the guards at the entrance of the town and you almost squealed when you detected no silver at all. _I think I'm safe, for now, at least._ You walked behind a few people who were riding their horses. You grimaced when you realized you stood out because of the color of your clothing, eyes, and because of your physical state. You were dirt-ridden and wounded. 

Lost in your thoughts, you accidentally tripped on your dress and stumbled forward. You felt the people's eyes on you and you pursed your mouth in embarrassment. Quickly, you got on your feet and dusted off the dirt on your dress. You heard light footsteps behind you, so you turned around out of reflex. Instead of seeing a guard or a thief, you saw a harmless small woman. She had blonde hair tucked behind her ears that reached her shoulder. Her skin was white and clear, it resembled porcelain. Her blue hooded eyes examined you from head to toe. When your eyes met, her brows slightly rose. 

"What's a were-creature doing here?" She stares into your eyes as if she's reading your soul. You felt naked in front of her gaze.

You looked down, "I'm lost." You felt as if she'll unveil all your darkest secrets if you kept the eye contact between the two of you.

"And you think going in there will help you?" She asks, there's a slight judgment in her tone.

"I don't know, to be honest," You shrugged. 

She scoffs, irritated by your presence, "So it is true that creatures around the world only visit towns with witches when they require help." 

Your eyes widened and your head snapped up to look at her, "You're a witch?" You ask, surprised. Witchcraft existed back at the human realm too, but they weren't usually this pretty. You thought she would be a nymph, vampire, or any other creature that had good-looks in their biology.

"You don't know?" Her eyes narrowed at you, you shake your head 'no'. "This is a town of witches, I assumed you knew." You look around once again and realized that must be why all of them look human. 

"I don't know anything, I swear." You look back at her and examined her. Her clothing looked better and more expensive than the other witches around. She wore pearl jewelry that will surely attract the eyes of thieves. You refrain from looking at her jewelry before she could assume that you were a thief.

"They call me Wendy," She introduces herself, and your eyes slightly widened. "I'm a witch too, just to make that clear. I'll help you go around town. I don't want any drunkards harassing you." 

"Oh, I'm Y/N," You gave her a small smile.

She returns it, "Let's get going then, Y/N," She says and you trail behind her. When the two of you reached the gates, the guards didn't even question who she was. Wendy casually walked in without sparing them a glance. You assumed she was of higher status, because of her looks and the other people who greeted her along the way. "So, YN, do you have any idea where you came from?" She asks while navigating her way around town.

"Will you believe me if I told you?" She gives you a skeptical look but nods anyway. "I came from the human realm." Her eyes widened and looked around to see if anybody heard. "I'm not really sure how I got here."

She leans closer to whisper, "You're from _that_ realm?!" You nod, "Then we have to discuss this, somewhere private." She grabs your wrist and you hissed when she touched your wound. Her hand retracts back to her body and looks at you, "You're wounded too?!" You nod and she sighs. "Follow me."

With quick strides, Wendy walked down a narrow alley. You trailed behind her, trying to catch up with her pace. More people greeted her but she ignored all of them, she was in a hurry, for a reason you were unaware of. You held your dress up once again and she barely notices that you were barefoot. She stopped in front of a house with timber-framed wooden walls. It was slightly isolated compared to the rest of the houses which were leaning against each other. She opened the door and walked inside, you followed right behind her. "Close the doors," You do as she says while she covers the windows with blankets. 

Once the windows and the door were covered, the house was engulfed in darkness. Until she lit up her fancy candles that smelled like vanilla. _I bet she made those._ Even with the candles being lit up, it was still dark and you still couldn't properly examine the interior of the house. She ushers you to sit down on a wooden chair and she sits on the chair across you. Her eyes found yours once again, but this time, her soft eyes were replaced by tense ones.

"How did you get to the human realm?" She questions, assuming you came from this realm, just like the crossroad demon you met earlier.

"I was born there, at least, that's what I was told," You answered truthfully, knowing you won't be able to lie to a witch. You're kinda scared of her.

Her eyes narrow, "You can't be possibly born there. Any werecreatures will not be able to survive the first few months of their life away from the motherland." Your eyes widened at the information, _I don't think I'm a were-creature though._ "And your mother?" She asks.

"Well, I learned that she was a werewolf, some night ago. She never told me any stories about her family or my father. She just says that she was homeless and pregnant, I don't know." You shrugged as if it was a light topic. The witch grew irritated at this.

"Your mother committed a serious crime, Y/N. If she's a werewolf then she came from this realm, **Orphikania**. The punishment of her crime will be decided by the gods and goddesses themselves!" Your heart stopped when you heard the panic in her voice, "Where is she now?"

"I don't know, maybe she's here or maybe she's still back home. That's what I'm trying to find out." You suddenly felt anxious. What if she's in the hands of the gods in this realm? What would they do to her?

She stands up and paces around, "If the gods find out I'm affiliated with you, I might get in trouble," Her brows furrowed, "But if I know that you have a werewolf mother back at the human realm and I just let it be, I'll be damned too!" 

You try to think of ways to help. You don't know any laws here and you certainly did not want to get in trouble in a realm full of powerful beings, so you took a mental note to read a book about that. Perhaps there's a library in this town. You need to educate yourself to know how to get yourself out of trouble and to know how to get back to the human realm. _That's cool, I'll go with that plan._

"What if you help me go find her?" You suggested and braced yourself if she decides to scream at you.

She stops pacing around and looks at you, "And?"

"Well, if I find her, I'll take her back here, get her out of trouble." You added and she frowns. 

"It's not that simple, Y/N. She went out to the human realm, she raised you there, that means she's been out there for too long." She shakes her head and walks to her kitchen to get a glass of water.

"But," You held up a finger, "If I take her here and she admits to her crime, they'll give her lesser punishment. You'll be on the good side because you helped me find her and take her back here." You explained and she slowly nods, finally understanding your point.

She gulps down her drink, "Okay," She says, "I'll help you." She looks back at you, only to see you greedily staring at the glass of water. "Oh, sorry, I should've offered you some." You perk up at this and she pours another glass of water, then gives it to you. You happily drink it down and she examines your state. "I should clean your wounds too. I don't want you dying on me." 

"Thanks," You mutter after drinking. 

≫ ────  ≪ •◦  ❈ ◦• ≫ ────  ≪

Wendy cleaned your wounds and treated it with herbs you didn't know of. She gave you a pair of shoes to keep your feet clean when roaming the dirty streets of the town. You ate lunch with her and was kind enough to give a werewolf some meat. She let you clean yourself and gave bought you a new dress to throw out the dirty one that you received from the crossroad demon. Your new dress felt more comfortable and looked better, you liked it. Wendy was generous, but you were uncertain if she did out of kindness or because she won't be part of your mother's crimes. Nonetheless, you appreciated it.

"Now, creating portals isn't easy. It usually requires an inborn ability, but witches learned how to do it with a little bit of magic and a lot of precision." Wendy explains while gathering up all the ingredients required to make a portal to the human realm. "I'm saying this because just one wrong information from you will mess up everything."

"Information from me?" You raised a brow.

"Yes, I'll need you to tell me what you are, where you came from and all of that information to successfully transport you into another realm." She explains and you nod in understanding. "Now, tell me your full name." You answer and she repeats it as she puts one of the ingredients in her huge pot. "Now your age, birth date, and birthplace." You answer all of it, but this time, your birthplace is here, on Orphikania. She confirmed it herself. "You are born a female," She adds another ingredient, "Now, what creature are you?"

"Werewolf...?" You answer, unsure. She glares at you, "Well, I shifted into a wolf, so I guess that makes me one."

She nods and adds the very last ingredient, "A werewolf." She stirs it using her long-ass ladle and it begins to shimmer. Your lips parted in awe as you watched. The clear water earlier was now a shimmering liquid with shades of blue, yellow, and green. You noticed Wendy's eyes lighten up at the colors, "That's the colors of the human realm." She says and you step closer to the pot to stare at it, "The blue oceans, the yellow sunshine, and the green lands. It worked."

Your lips curl up, "Did it?" She nods and your stomach bubbled up in excitement. There's a possibility that you'll see your mother again. There's an uncertain future, but it's worth a shot. 

She continues to stir, waiting for the portal to form, but the liquid turns into a shade of black. She stopped stirring and you see a frown on her face, "Black... this shade of black is the color of lying for callous selfishness." She looks up at you and you froze because of her deadly glare. "Why would you lie?!" She walks up to you, anger evident on her face.

"I-I didn't! I-" You stammered.

"And you're lying again!" She scoffs and you couldn't find the words to deny her accusations. Or the pot's accusations.

Behind her, you notice the liquid change its color once again. "L-look! The color... what color is that?" Her frown softened and she looks back at the pot. Her eyes widened and she runs back to see what happened. 

She tries to stir it, but it doesn't change its color. "This shade of red... it means error." Her gaze averted to you, "You didn't lie, you just said something wrong." She explains.

"Maybe... I was really born in the human realm?" You say, unsure of what was wrong. 

"Y/N, that's impossible, I already told you that. The gods and goddesses made it that way so none of our creatures roam the human realm. The law came after that." She explains and you nod. "It has to be your age. Quick, give me your exact age, including the months, weeks, and days." She orders and you quickly try to calculate your exact age.

"Wait, that's of no use. I passed out before I got in this town, I'm not sure how long." You say and she sighs.

"What about your species?" Wendy asks, "You're unsure, right?" You nod and she grabs another pot and another set of ingredients. "I'll look at your bloodline, that's the only to be sure." She sets the smaller pot on her fireplace, not wanting to take too much time. She does the same process she did earlier, but this time she grabbed a strand of your hair and a drop of your blood. She stirs it and waits for the results. Only she can understand it so you didn't really watch it. You paced around while thinking of a plan instead.

She audibly gasps at the result and your head snaps to her direction, "What is it?" 

"You're only half a werewolf," She mumbles, but you catch it, loud and clear. "There's something odd in your genetics and your bloodline. Your father might not be a werewolf, you're a mixed species, Y/N." She stands up and looks directly at your eyes, "You're a **hybrid**."

"I'm a mix of what, then?" You ask, "Maybe a human?"

She shakes her head, "There's no human in you, Y/N."

╔══════  ≪ ° ❈ °  ≫ ══════╗

𝐓𝐎 𝐁𝐄 𝐂𝐎𝐍𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐔𝐄𝐃

╚══════  ≪ ° ❈ °  ≫ ══════╝


	4. The Heart of Orphikania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are lost in a new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll meet Jimin in a few more chapters, be patient, you're in for a ride. Enjoy reading.

╔══════  ≪ ° ❈ °  ≫ ══════╗

𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐇𝐄𝐀𝐑𝐓 𝐎𝐅 𝐎𝐑𝐏𝐇𝐈𝐊𝐀𝐍𝐈𝐀

╚══════  ≪ ° ❈ °  ≫ ══════╝

"Here we are, at the very center of this world, the city of Orphique," Wendy announces.

You have arrived at your new destination, the heart of Orphikania. Wendy accompanied you by traveling with you through a portal, one that works this time. The sun hits your face, the color of your skin illuminating at the process. You look up to the clear skies and your lips part at the sight of two spheres as sources of light. One was bigger than the other but was as bright. Woah, they have two suns. You expected that you were about to be blinded, but you only realize that it only saturated the colors of the land. The grass was the greenest you've ever seen it. The baroque buildings seemed to shimmer under the rays of the suns, you notice that the architecture was opulent and splendid. The people walking around the streets were more diverse, though, you could only name a few of them. Their clothing was beautifully embellished and lavish. You notice the difference between the two places you have visited. This is the capital city, after all.

"This realm is called Orphikania," Wendy states and starts to walk. You catch up with her, letting your eyes wander. Your nose was slightly overwhelmed by the scents of different creatures, but every inhale you take was more refreshing than the previous one. How is that possible? You see a few fairies that were the same size as your hand leaving a trail of fairy dust every time their wings fluttered. Some dwarves were walking around you almost thought they were children until you get a glimpse of their full-grown beards. A few wizards dressed in robes, other regular-looking people, and even centaurs. You were certain that you haven't seen all of the creatures in this realm though.

"Orphi-what?" You ask, failing to catch her words as your senses were busy.

"Or-fee-kah-nya," She repeats, "Now, don't look directly into people's eyes, they might find you strange and question your presence."

"Got it," You say and straightened the wrinkles on your dress. Then, you notice that Wendy dressed you up before visiting the city. She wore a knee-length black dress ornamented with embroidered pastel-colored flowers that complimented the color of her skin, her lips, and her hair. She gave you a long-sleeved dress that reached your ankles. Dark brown lace adorned the beige-colored linen. Your shoes felt more comfortable now and it matches the dress you wore. She did not style your hair but made sure that it was well-groomed. You weren't used to wearing such clothing but once you looked at a mirror, you saw how much of a goddess you are. [a/n: throwing in a little bit of love in here for anyone who reads this.]

Your pace was slow as you take the time to observe your surroundings. You were still slowly growing accustomed to seeing creatures from fairy tales in real life, you still freak out when you see one close to you. You snaked a hand around Wendy's arm, afraid that you might get lost. "Why is this city so important?" You ask while leaning towards her and away from the different creatures eyeing you up and down. 

"Because it is the city where all of the creatures of Orphikania live in peace, no one is criticized, judged, or discriminated. Everyone is accepted at this place." Wendy answers while looking straight ahead, to your new destination. Then why am I being stared at? As if reading your mind, she adds, "They're just wary of newcomers, they don't want any outsiders ruining their peaceful home." 

You nod, "It looks like the capital of luxury too," You comment, staring at the fancy people--everyone. 

"That's why I dressed you up," She replies, a little bit of pride in her tone is noticed. "Though, that's not my best dress for you. I picked that because I don't want you standing out the most. It's too risky."

"Okay..." You trailed off, "And where are we going?" 

She makes eye contact with you, "I'm taking you to where the werewolves are," You slightly panic, afraid of other werewolves sniffing you up. Wendy seemed to sense this and places a hand on your arm intertwined with hers, "Don't worry, they won't hurt someone of their kind. All you have to do is find which pack your mother belonged to back then. You know the plan, you came up with it." She reassures you.

You bite your lower lip anxiously, thinking of the worst possible scenarios. Wendy instructed you to keep your identity a secret, saying that being from the human realm and a hybrid was controversial. She hoped you didn't cross the taboo line. You knew nothing about werewolves, despite seeing them in movies, you felt that they might be different in real life. You didn't know anything about their traditions and their culture, except that they are part of groups called 'packs'. They're carnivores, they have a thing or two with silver and the moon. Besides that, you weren't exactly certain. 

You paused.

Your family. Your mother, she mentioned something about being a family of beasts. 

You tried to recall the events that night, _"I'm a beast," She states, "Our family, we're all beasts."_ You tried to hide the overwhelming emotions you're feeling once again. And if Wendy notices, she doesn't comment on it. 

You still couldn't grasp onto the fact that the people that surrounded you your entire life were more than just humans. It was a whole new perspective, a whole new world. When you look back on your memories, you finally understood why they behaved in strange ways. Or at least you think you do. They always eat meat, they live right next to a forest, they like to go hunting, they have livestock and always act strange when the full moon is up. There was another factor that you didn't wanna include, but you feel like it completes the list. They're hairy. _There I said it._

_"Maybe I should just act like how I normally act when I'm with them..."_

"Y/N," Wendy calls out, interrupting your train of thoughts. "I don't think they'd appreciate the presence of a witch within their territory, so you're gonna have to go on your own." She says and gently removes your arm that's intertwined with hers. Your lips part, ready to oppose but she cuts you off. "They're very protective of their homes, Y/N. I know they wouldn't want other species lurking around their living area."

"But I can't do things on my own," You exhaled, "I know nothing about this place and you're the only one that knows I'm not from here. What do I do?" You faced her as a cold breeze gently blows on your hair. 

Wendy sighs, "You can make up lies, I know you're good at that," She says, "And you're someone from their kind, they wouldn't slam a door in your face. Once they find out you're one of them, they'll gladly welcome you into their home. They will not doubt you, that's the unerring truth."

You slowly nodded yet you still doubted they'd be happy with your presence. "Just tell me a few things to make it seem like I grew up in this realm and that I'm one of them." You plead, "I don't wanna mess up the only plan that I have."

She nods, "Of course."

≫ ──── ≪ •◦ ❈ ◦• ≫ ──── ≪

The two of you discussed this over the presence of food. The sweet and glorious food. To your surprise, the food tasted savory and flavorous. You expected that seasoning might not exist in this realm, for there are numerous aspects in this place that made you believe this was the medieval times. You didn't expect that they had more access to things that humanity couldn't achieve. There was no technology, just magic. You liked that about this place though. Wendy was a great help too, she didn't treat you as a friend but still empathized with you and tried to help with your current situation. You don't know if she's a good person or a bad one. But, we're all just people trying to live our lives.

You walked in silence alongside each other, headed to a direction you still weren't familiar with. The atmosphere of the city brought you a feeling of protection, serenity, and harmony. The people were respectful, joyous, and pleasant, you observed long enough to notice that they all get along with each other. No matter their species and what they are, they all treated each other equally. The sight of the beautiful architecture, scenery, and landscapes only prepended to the salubrious ambiance. Your wounds healed expeditiously and left no scars, much to your surprise. Wendy told you that it was an ability of werewolves, you realized you might never grow accustomed to your life now.

Wendy stopped walking, you only realized it when you stopped hearing her footsteps. You look back at her and she flashes you a small smile, "Unfortunately, I can only accompany you up to this spot. They scented the area ahead." She says and you inhale, finally realizing that you smelled other werewolves roughly two miles away. _I'm nailing this scent tracking ability._ You smelt the forest, wood, animals, the soil, and the werewolves. The smell of other shifters was pleasant, maybe you just yearned for someone to relate to you. But that was impossible.

"It's cool," You replied, pursing your lips, "I appreciate everything you've done to help me this past few days, I don't know how to pay you back. I owe you a lot of things, thank you for helping me. Even though, you know, you said my case is problematic and all... yeah." 

She chuckles, "You do owe me a lot... but I think that not being punished by the gods is enough if your plan is successful." She folds her arms across her chest, "Go on then, I'll see you... whenever I see you, I guess." 

"Yeah," You exhaled.

You didn't know how to say goodbye to someone who went out of their way to help you, yet treated you like a stranger who is intruding in her life. She nods at you to continue walking down the trail and you flash her an awkward smile before facing your direction once again. You grimaced at the awkward atmosphere while walking carefully. Eventually, the awkwardness was replaced by your nervousness. You noticed that Wendy was no longer behind you and you felt your heart race. Being alone in a foreign place isn't the best scenery, after all. No matter how beautiful this forest was, you don't know what lies beyond it. The scent of the other shifters comforted you though if you squint.

Your footsteps were heavy, you felt as if you were intruding into their home. You didn't come from this realm, after all. The sounds of the forest reassured you that it wouldn't be too different from what you were used to. You tried to think that this was the forest back home and that your family is waiting inside the house. Just like what you did on your birthday, traveling to eastern Texas where the forests gathered. Then, being greeted by people who raised you and has been with you your entire life. 

Trying to hear any signs of a presence, you frown when you don't hear people chattering or doing anything. You could only hear the whistling of the wind, the rustling leaves, footsteps of tiny animals, and the singing of birds. It was pretty quiet as if there's no other person in the forest with you. Your brows furrow in confusion. You trusted Wendy, but maybe she led you in the wrong direction. 

You cursed at the world internally while looking around, preparing for what might come your way. Suddenly, you felt itchy to shift. You felt as if you wanted to claw your skin and try to remove it from your body, which was disturbing. You wanted it to be replaced with the coat of your fur. The dress hugging your torso felt like it was suffocating you, you wanted to tip it off your body. But you held back. You never know how to shift back into a human once in wolf form, so you suppressed the feeling and concentrated on protecting yourself. 

Rapid footsteps of a four-legged creature were picked up by your hearing, you panicked. The footsteps were heavy, you assumed the creature might be big and heavy. Your need to shift into your wolf form grew stronger, your instincts told you that you'll be able to protect yourself this way. The footsteps grew faster and heavier before you had the time to react, you heard a loud bark behind you. You turned around halfway before the creature pounced on you. You shrieked as your body was slammed to the ground. _This feels familiar._

Once you realized that it was another wolf, you slowly opened your eyes. Your eyes widened and your breathing stopped. On top of you was a wolf bigger than any animal you've ever seen before. Its fur was the color of midnight, completely dark and black, you swore you wouldn't be able to see him in poor lighting. His paw was larger than the size of your head and you felt that it will crush your skull. The wolf was sniffing your body, smelling every layer of scent on you. Abruptly, he pauses then turns to look at you. His golden eyes pierced through yours and you froze. 

"A-Are you a shifter too...?" You stammered.

The animal stares at you for a good while and you grimaced, it might be just an animal. You didn't dare to move a muscle, afraid that I might crush you or maul you to death. You stared back at its eyes, hoping to see any signs that it was part-human. You were desperate, you didn't know what to do at this point. You were just hoping to find your mother's former pack, you didn't have a detailed plan. You regretted 'just winging' things, it gives you unpredictable results.

Now here you were, lost at the heart of Orphikania.

The wolf gets off of you and you slowly try to sit up. It was carefully watching you, trying to see if you'll try anything. You try to calm yourself down and moved slowly, hoping that it might give the animal the impression that you weren't a threat, just lost. You slowly stand up and stared back at the wolf. It tilted its head at you and you found that action too adorable for its good. The animal scared you to death just a few minutes ago, it was a beast, now it looked as if it was the one lost. It seemed confused.

"Don't maul me, okay? I'm just lost, I'm not trying to hurt anybody." You sighed, "I shift into a wolf but I don't know anything."

The animal grunts, acknowledging your words. Your eyes suddenly widened. _Does it understand me?_ You stared at it hoping that it was another shifter. 

It steps back a few steps away from you and you watch in confusion. It grunts once again and your brows furrow in confusion. The wolf suddenly jumps over your head and you crouched down in fear, letting out a scream. After a few seconds, you expected that you will be slammed onto the ground once again but you weren't. Slowly, you look to where the wolf landed. Your eyes widened and your lips parted at the sight of a man. A beautiful man, may you add.

He had a muscular built, his biceps were swollen. His shoulder was wide and his waist was slim, you take notice of his toned stomach and blush. His thighs were thick too, then you realized he wasn't wearing any pants. You panic and look up at his face. You were stunned at the contrast of his face and his body. He had a boyish look. You were sure his jawline can cut because of how sharp it is, his prominent eyebrows were slightly furrowed. Then you see his doe eyes that held curiosity. His lips were lightly tinted with a blush color and were formed into a straight line. He looked young yet his body was of a greek god. 

"I'm Jungkook..."

╔══════ ≪ ° ❈ ° ≫ ══════╗

𝐓𝐎 𝐁𝐄 𝐂𝐎𝐍𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐔𝐄𝐃

╚══════ ≪ ° ❈ ° ≫ ══════╝


	5. Estrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel a sense of belonging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking too long to drop the next chapter. I've been spending a lot of time with my family during this quarantine and I suggest all of you do something with all of this free time. Let's try not to look at these events in a bad light and stay positive. Stay safe, I hope you enjoy reading.

╔══════  ≪ ° ❈ °  ≫ ══════╗

𝐄𝐒𝐓𝐑𝐀𝐍𝐆𝐄𝐌𝐄𝐍𝐓

╚══════  ≪ ° ❈ °  ≫ ══════╝

You were always welcomed by the forest.

Every single time you sought solace, it engulfed you in a warm embrace. The plants danced for you with tenderness and compassion. The fallen leaves hugged your hair, refusing to let go and meet the ground. The tiny birds sang for you as they danced around the trees, surrounding their homes. The tall trees were kind enough to let the gentle breeze in to help refresh your mind. The trees stood firm, allowing you to lean against them during times of instability and vulnerability. 

Just like your mother.

She was always there to provide comfort when you were upset. Her words were always chosen carefully to make you feel better. Her strong arms would always snake around your slumped body to give warmth and protection. She made you feel safe, her fearlessness granted you the feeling. Her weirdness and joyful aura brought you laughter. Despite her strange and random behaviors, she was wise too. She was always there to give you words of wisdom, then telling you that she learned all of that the hard way. Your mother is perfect in your eyes. 

That's why the forest reminded you of her.

_"Ma, how am I so different?" You sniffled._

_Your mother's eyes widened at the sight of your face scrunched as if you were in pain. Warm tears were streaming down your chubby cheeks and your stubby arms hugged your knees. **"Those damned women..."** She cursed internally, already knowing who was the reason behind your tears. Your "aunties". She was quick to pull you into a hug, dropping everything she was doing in the kitchen. She easily carried your small body to her bedroom for some privacy. Your sobs grew louder and she felt her heart getting torn open. She rocks you back and forth, rubbing a hand on your back, letting you calm down first. _

_Once you were your cries grew silent, she speaks. "What did they tell you?" You pursed your lips, refusing to answer. She sighs, "Is it something along the lines of not belonging in this family?" She asks once again and you let out a cry, their words echoed in your head. "Oh, shi-- sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to, baby girl." She panics, rocking you back and forth once again._

It's like she has all the answers to every question, but her answers are complex. There is a lot to unravel in each word she says, it runs deep. You just don't understand how her mind works, yet you admire her thinking so much.

_"We don't know." She starts caressing your hair, "That's the thing. We don't know what makes you, you. And people are scared of things that they know nothing about. They don't understand you. Only you can truly know what you are and who you are." She says then she chuckles at herself, "But for now, just do you, okay? What I said are some pretty big words for a four-year-old."_

_You pursed your lips at her words, "Then, why do they get scared when they look at me?" You felt your eyes water once again, "Am I ugly?"_

_  
Your mother was quick to deny, "No! Baby girl, you are the most beautiful girl to walk this realm!" You scrunched your nose at the unfamiliar word, "They don't get scared, it's just because they have never seen anything like you. You don't look like me, you resemble your father an awful lot."_

_  
"Is that bad?" You asked in confusion._

__  
"Not at all," She smiles sadly, "You remind me of him. Your eyes are of the same color, it's beautiful. You're beautiful."  


Now that the werewolves are asking you who you were, you couldn't answer.

Before Jungkook shifted into his human form, you didn't notice that he let out a loud howl, calling for the others. You were currently surrounded by werewolves, both in their wolf forms and human forms. Jungkook was the biggest wolf out of all of them, yet the one that was prancing towards you made your blood run cold. It had such an intimidating aura and you couldn't help but look away from its eyes and drop your head low. He wasn't as big as Jungkook but judging by his scent and the atmosphere, you knew he was of importance to this pack. Its fur was the same shade of black that was Jungkook's fur, but it was stained with golden shades. 

You shut your eyes close when it shifted back into its human form right in front of you. You still weren't used to hearing bones cracking, skin ripping, and seeing a canine turn into a human. Once you sensed that it was done, you slowly dragged your gaze to the person in front of you. A taller male stood proudly, his intimidating and intense aura growing stronger. You were in awe of how he looked like he was made of pure muscle, just like Jungkook. Examining his face, you noticed that some of his features resembled Jungkook's. His strong nose, jaw, and his small but plump lips. Though he was a bit older. _Are they related?_

"Who are you?" He questions. You were caught off guard by his low and firm voice that hinted a bit of roughness. 

"I-it's Y/N..." You stammered.

His eyes narrowed at your figure, "What brings you here, Y/N?" He tilts his head to the side, "Because you seem to be unaware of the fact that no one dares to venture in our territory." 

You gulped, "I'm lost... I don't know where to go except in the forest..." Well, that wasn't completely a lie.

The man raises a brow, "Where did you come from?" 

You took a deep breath, _"Come on Y/N, you practiced your lines."_ You thought to yourself before speaking, "I don't remember, my memories are fuzzy..." You lied and looked down at the grown with pursed lips. If someone here is a mind reader you would be fucked. But it's worth it. 

The man notices your shoulders closing into your body, making yourself seem small. Though, he takes this as a sign of frailty. He examines your physical state for a while, debating on whether you would be a threat or not. You were dressed well, not a hint of dirt was on your clothing. He was confused as to why a wolf shifter would be dressed this way, considering they all wear light clothing. You looked like you were well-groomed and he didn't know if you were telling the truth. 

You realized that he was judging your appearance so you were quick to make up an excuse, "A witch took care of me for a few days but she told me I had to leave," You added, which was another statement that wasn't a complete lie. 

He nods, "Do you remember if you belonged in a pack before?" He asks and gestured for his other pack members to stand down. 

"No, I'm not sure... I only remember a few things from the past and the events around three days ago." You tried to look like you were trying to recall memories from the past. You didn't even know you could act until three days ago when you were thrown in this realm. Lying felt bad but you were trying to look out for yourself.

The man narrows his eyes at you once again, though he looks like he's thinking about something else. You took the opportunity to look around you. Jungkook was still in his human form, standing a few steps behind the man across you. The other wolves who were once growling at you are now waiting patiently along with the other members of their pack. They were observing the scene before them while preparing to attack if you turned out to be a threat to their home. The forest was still and quiet as if they were waiting for the man to speak as well. 

"I'm Alpha Beomseok," He introduces himself and your eyes widened at his title. _No wonder why... I was in the presence of an alpha._ "Alpha of **The Midnight Hounds**." You suddenly realized that their name corresponded with the colors of their fur, black and dark shades. "Let us continue this discussion at the ring of boulders, order everyone to stay inside their homes until this discussion is finished." He orders Jungkook then he looks back at me, "Follow me, Y/N."

The other wolves who acted as guards surrounded you as you followed Alpha Beomseok to the place he was talking about, the ring of boulders. Sounds very fantasy-like to you but you ignored it and bit at your lower lip nervously. Your heart was racing and the others could hear it well, but they understood why. You didn't. Who knows? They might kill you for carelessly walking into their territory or they might be kind enough to help you out while looking for your mother. You didn't get the chance to look around the land farther into the forest where their houses were built. The huge wolves forbid you to do so, blocking your sight with their large and heavy bodies. Jungkook didn't dare to glance at you after the alpha's orders, and you yearned for it. His presence was comforting to you since he didn't seem to be as strict and intimidating as the alpha is. You wouldn't know that based on looks though.

The suns were slowly disappearing between the valley of two enormous mountains that could be seen from down here. _Right, they have two suns._ Somehow, everything in this place was more beautiful. The rays of the suns were golden and shimmering as if glitter was everywhere, it reminded you of the fairy dust you've seen earlier. At the opposite of the mountains and the suns, the skies were darker and a few stars were already visible. You were mesmerized by its beauty. Just by looking at the skies, you get some hope. 

After a few more minutes of walking, you assumed that you reached the center of their territory. You entered the ring of boulders, which was a ring, of boulders. You finally understand why it was named that way. Huge boulders surrounded a wide empty land, no grass or plants were inside the ring, it was just soil. It looked like a perfect spot for fighting and punishments. You shivered at the thought of being mauled by countless oversized canines. 

Now the wolves circled you, the alpha and Jungkook. You looked at the men before you, confused. They fixed their gazes at you and Alpha Beomseok steps closer towards you. 

"You have intruded in our home," He states, "To judge your actions, we demand to know the intentions behind it." He tilts his head to the side, once again, "Now, tell me, Y/N. Did you know that this forest is home to a group of creatures?" 

Debating with yourself on whether to lie or to tell the truth, you chewed on your lower lip and averted your gaze elsewhere. You sensed the intimidating aura of the alpha once again and decided to give up. "Yes," You sighed, "I was told that people like me live in this forest and might be able to help me." You answered.

Alpha Beomseok nods, "Your actions are negligent, you carelessly walked into another pack's home without permission." Your cheeks flushed, ashamed of your decisions. "Have you thought about our traditions, rules, and decrees before doing so?" He questions, though his tone sounded like he was judging you. Well, considering the situation, he was.

"No," You gulped, "I told you, I don't remember a lot of things about _our_ world. The witch left me clueless as well. I apologize." 

His brows furrowed, "You're telling me that you don't remember a thing about the past?" You nodded and intertwined your hands behind your back. "Tell me the truth, Y/N." He growled.

You flinched at this, but you managed to regain composure. "I do not know a single thing about our traditions and rules." You answered, deciding to twist your words so that you were still telling the truth. 

He hums in response, crossing his strong arms across his chest. "You're lost, not a member of any werewolf pack, uneducated, and you're suffering from a loss of memory." He firmly announces as if those words were enough to describe your current situation. He turns to Jungkook, "Take her to the elders."

Jungkook nods, "Yes, father," Realization washes over you once again, they were related as you thought. Alpha Beomseok walks away from the two of you and gives the other wolves orders to keep the pack members safe from you. "Come on, follow me." 

You did as you were told, still chewing on your bottom lip while staring at his back. His naked back was muscular and slightly tanned, you found his body very attractive. He was very attractive and handsome, though you didn't feel romantic and sexual feelings towards him. It was odd since he was impossible to resist, but you brushed it off. _Maybe it's just because I'm focused on other things. Like, one, I'm lost in a magical realm. Two, I lost my mother. Three, I don't know what to do._

Your thoughts were interrupted when he spoke, "You're pretty good at lying." 

Your steps come to a halt but he continues to walk, expecting that you will still follow him. Your lips parted and your eyes widened. _How the fuck did he know?!_ Your heart started racing once again and he chuckles as he hears the sound. He continues to walk while trying to imagine your surprised facial expression. He wanted to take a look, but he didn't want to be distracted. You were beautiful, he's certain the other pack members thought so too. 

"I wasn't..." You replied, just to be sure. He might be just saying that to make you confess to him, you knew those tricks so you were careful. You trailed after him once again, waiting for him to speak.

"You most certainly were," He adds and you felt your heart drop to your stomach, "I caught how you changed your wording and how you twisted it to still be able, to tell the truth. That was smart, I'll admit it." He comments and steals a glance of your face. Your pretty eyes were wide, brows furrowed and your tainted lips were parted. He found it cute. "But werewolves know when someone is lying. It's a natural ability." 

Now you were confused, "Why did the alpha let it slide?" You asked while trying to catch up with him.

"You're one of us," He shrugs, "We don't leave our people behind. Surely, there might be a good reason behind your lies, but we'll unravel all of that later." 

"Well, why didn't any of the other pack members question the alpha's decision? Of, like, letting a liar into your home?" You questioned once again, staring at his side profile. 

His gaze stayed glued to your path, "You know nothing about werewolves, indeed..." He sighs, "No one of a lower rank than the alpha has the ability or right to question the alpha's decisions. Unless, of course, it breaks the sacred rules. Shifters of lower ranks always follow orders, also because of the amount of trust they have on our leaders." 

You nod in understanding, "Oh, that makes sense..." 

He shakes his head in disbelief, he's never met a shifter as clueless as you. Perhaps you were raised by a lone wolf or an entirely different race. He was baffled by you, at the same time curious. He wants to know everything about you, though he's aware that he needs to stay away to refrain himself from getting attached. You could be a bad person who'll bring terrible things to their pack. But you could also be a really good one, one who'll change their traditions for the better. _Shit,_ he curses to himself, _now I'm tempted._

Both of you walk alongside each other in silence. Jungkook keeps in mind that you two shall not be friends while you think of every possible scenario that might happen tonight. The suns were now barely seen and the night was consuming the skies halfway. The wooden houses you've walked past by weren't completely different from each other. All of them had the same structure and design, just a little bit different from each other. You caught a glimpse of other shifters peeking out of their windows but you immediately broke any eye contact with them. You remembered that you needed to keep it low-key. Their scents were all over the place but you liked it, it developed a homey atmosphere. It was a beautiful place, though you wished to see it when the pack members were doing their daily routines. Maybe when they're celebrating, if you get the chance, you'll take it. You wanted to see the place in its full glory.

Jungkook's steps slowed down as you approached a huge house that was scented by older people. You quickly get the hint that this was where the 'elders' are. He steps into the front porch and you trail after him. He knocks on the door but no one bothers to open it. You heard footsteps getting closer to the door and you smelled their scents getting stronger, yet they still didn't answer. 

_"Jungkook, who's the stranger?"_ An older lady yells on the other side of the door, _"We're not letting you in until you tell us."_

Another person speaks up, _"Idiot, you know the kid can break the door down. Just let him in."_

_"Not until he tells us,"_ The lady insists, Jungkook chuckles at this.

"She's the intruder--" The people instantly panicked, "But! Dad ordered me to take her here." He adds and they went silent. The next sound he hears makes him giggle, "Don't worry, if she tries anything, I'll be here." It was the sound of the door being unlocked and opening.

You two were greeted by a bunch of old people gathered at the doorway. They looked like they were around ninety years old in the human realm, but you knew they were way older than that because of their slow aging. You still sensed their lightheadedness and youthful energy though. _Grandparents and old people are the best_. They step aside to let the two of you enter their home and the lady, who was yelling earlier, shuts the door behind you. 

"Let's have a seat," She ushers you to the living room, where you found the oldest, out of all of them, seated on a comfortable chair. You tried your best not to stare, trying not to be rude. Their living room was cozy and spacious, each corner was decorated with hand-made decorations and paintings of them with their families. Their only source of light was the candles, torches attached to the walls, and the fireplace at the center of the room. You were once again reminded that they had no electricity and modern technology.

You and Jungkook sat on the couch that was opposite to the elder's seats. They take their time in examining you and Jungkook keeps quiet, not expecting a conversation with the elderly. He was just there, resting and thinking of something else. You nervously looked around while chewing on your bottom lip once again, which was now swollen and tainted with shades of red. You were afraid that being too careless might get you in trouble again, so you kept quiet. 

"She's a beauty," One of them speaks up while laughing. Your gaze averted to the owner of the voice and you give him a small smile before looking away once again. "Jungkook, is she not your mate?" He asks with a tilt of his head.

Jungkook was quick to deny, "No."

A lady chuckles, "Mhm, what a shame. She has a pretty face, indeed." She comments. "Your complexion is a bit paler, are you getting enough sun, lovely?" 

You shrug, "I guess I do..." This realm has two suns, after all.

"Perhaps it's because of her genes, we never know," Another lady adds, "Look at her eyes, it's a rare color, only other species has it." You flinched when she mentions your eyes. Jungkook notices this but he shrugs it off, proceeding to get lost in his thoughts.

The oldest person speaks abruptly, catching everyone off guard. "I know those colors..." Her voice was quiet but it was audible. She points to you, movements were slow. Jungkook sits up and his head snaps towards the elder. Everyone in the room was taken aback except you. "It reminds me of the _interspecies pups_ back then." You were subconsciously leaning towards the lady, interested in learning more about the interspecies babies. 

A man scoffs, "Yeah? Back when other species raped our women resulting in births of these pups?" The bitterness in his tone was prominent.

"Now, let us not interrupt the great grandmother," The lady beside him warns, "She hasn't talked to us in years..." She smiles, almost tearing up.

The great grandmother lets her hands rest on her lap before she speaks. Her long hair was white and was tied in a low ponytail to keep it away from her face. Her dress was beautifully woven, you could see the texture up close. A blanket with a tribal pattern was wrapped around her hunched figure. Everyone in the room waits patiently, expecting a story to be told.

"Our kind was treated terribly and these past events scarred a lot of us, but who's to say you can't make something beautiful out of it?" She started, she spoke slowly yet that only gave you time to think about her words. You don't know how werewolves were treated in the past. "We learned how to deal with all of the mistreatment, I'm certain that we're immune to that now. We learned how to be stronger and smarter because of oppression. We proved to all of them that we still stand strong even if they try to break us down." You sensed grief fill the room, you pursed your lips. 

"Women were raped by men of other species, which is one of the most horrible things they've done to our kind. I've lived for two thousand years and have witnessed and experienced all of that happening. Some of the raped women bore children, they had no choice but to mind these pups. I'm well aware that the fathers of these children are evil people, but we do not tolerate discrimination in our kind. We were heavily discriminated and we deeply understood how that felt, therefore we took care of these children and treated them the same way the other shifters were treated." You get a glimpse of their past and you took a mental note to dig deeper later. You continued to listen as her story proceeded. "Some of us despised these pups because they resembled their fathers, but I realized that they weren't any different than us. They deserved love and validation just like us."

Not being able to stop yourself, you spoke up. "What were they like?"

The other elders were confused by your curiosity and bravery. You were a stranger, an intruder yet you acted like you were one of the great grandmother's descendants. Jungkook wanted to call you out on it but he couldn't when he saw the expression on your face. Your lips were parted, your eyes were focused on the great grandmother, looking for answers. You were now sitting on the floor in front of the great grandmother, looking up at her with such curiosity. Your arms were wrapped around your knees, hugging it closely. You looked like a little kid, he thought you were cute.

The great grandmother's gaze turns to you, she smiles when she gets a close look at your face and your eyes. "It depended on the species of their fathers. Some of them looked nothing like us in human form, yet they could shift into a werewolf. Some of them looked like us in human form, yet their wolves looked different. A very few of these children couldn't shift and passed during infancy." She tilts her head to the side, "I remember taking care of a child that looked like you once. His skin was a bit paler, he had incredibly large canines, a strange diet, and eyes like yours."

"He grew up to be a chivalrous young man, we raised him well." She smiles at the memory of the kid, "Their abilities were enhanced, they were stronger and faster. Smarter than us, too. They were viewed as a threat because they fought with us werewolves. They wanted the same thing, freedom, peace, and an end to all of the terrible things the other races did to us."

"May I ask, what happened to them?" You asked.

Jungkook grew curious too, "Yeah, grandma. I don't see any interspecies shifters anymore."

The great grandmother exhales as her chest felt heavy. The moment you sensed grief overwhelm her, she tears up. You placed your hand on hers in an attempt to comfort her while the others rushed towards her to hug her and wipe her tears. Jungkook quickly took a glass of water from the kitchen and offered it to her but she refused it. She wanted to resume the story to tell everyone in the room just how terrible the other races were. 

"Those damned men killed them all," She cried, "One morning, we woke up to the sight of them brutally murdered. They did absolutely nothing wrong. It wasn't their fault that their mothers were raped and that they were born, yet they were constantly blamed for it. Then they did that because a stronger group of creatures supported our rights. The _moon goddess_ passed that night."

You froze, you were tempted to ask her more but the poor lady was mourning the souls of the children who had a terrible fate. You gently rubbed her hands and apologized. You didn't why you were apologizing but you felt obligated to do so. Wendy told you that you are an interspecies shifter and you just felt sorry on behalf of those who were murdered.

There was a knock on the door and you instantly knew it was the alpha, based off of his scent. Jungkook stands up from his seat and plants a kiss on the great grandmother's forehead. "I'm sorry, grandma, I have to leave now. I love you." He says and waits for her response.

The great grandmother's right hand slowly rises to meet Jungkook's cheek, she smiles when she examines his face. "My big boy," She says and Jungkook couldn't help but smile, "You've grown. You're oversized now. How long has it been?" 

"I visited you yesterday..." Jungkook answered, "But I'm really glad that you remembered me." You could see his eyes water but he fights it back with a warm smile.

"Yes, we're all really surprised that you managed to remember the past and one of your great-grandsons." Another old lady adds, "You probably don't recognize me but we love you."

"Now, I don't wanna leave, but dad's on the other side of the door." Jungkook sighs, giving her a peck on the forehead once again, "Bye, grandma." She smiles at him and he takes this as permission to leave. "Come on, Y/N." The tenderness in his voice disappears as he gives the order. You struggled to get on your feet because of the atmosphere but you snapped out of it and trailed after Jungkook.

"Make some time to visit me again, Y/N."

You stopped in your tracks and turned back around, only to find the great grandmother smiling at you expectantly. "O-of course..." You answered and tried to catch up with Jungkook, who was surprised as well.

Both of you made your way back to the entrance of the house. You caught Jungkook hastily wiping his tears before opening the door and you fight back a giggle. Alpha Beomseok quickly pushes him out of the way to see the great grandmother. Once he catches a glimpse of her trying to name the other people in the room, he smiles. "Grandma, remember me?" He asks but she fails to respond to him. "It's me, Beomseok." He tries once again but she only stares at him. He sighs as the elders gave him words of comfort.

Alpha Beomseok walks towards your direction with a conflicted look on his face. "What happened back there?" Jungkook points to you, "Y/N did that?" 

"Her presence somehow encouraged her to speak," Jungkook shrugged, "It was really surprising. She even managed to remember me and tell us a story about interspecies pups." 

The alpha's eyes widened, "She hadn't responded to her environment in years..." He narrows his eyes at you, for the last time. "You're something else."

Jungkook raises a brow, "Well? What's your decision?"

The alpha faces him once again, "Prepare a room for her to sleep in, she will be staying with us temporarily."

╔══════ ≪ ° ❈ ° ≫ ══════╗

𝐓𝐎 𝐁𝐄 𝐂𝐎𝐍𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐔𝐄𝐃

╚══════ ≪ ° ❈ ° ≫ ══════╝


	6. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language and I'm kinda insecure lol. Also, everything that happens in the story has a reason, as it should, just to make that clear. Prepare for flashbacks in the next chapters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading, even if there are only a few of you. Writing seriously helps me, I have an active imagination and this helps me separate my fantasies from my reality. It really makes me happy when I see people reading this story. (This will be a part of a bigger series, btw). Once again, enjoy reading and take some time away from reality.

╔══════ ≪ ° ❈ ° ≫ ══════╗

𝐌𝐈𝐃𝐍𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐓

╚══════ ≪ ° ❈ ° ≫ ══════╝

You loved the night skies in this realm.

The night was a special kind of blackness, the kind that wants only to hold the stars and help them to shine all the brighter. It is the pure black that gives the moon a stage for her to stand upon. It is the warmest black you have ever seen, only wishing to hug the stars and your serene soul. You yearned for someone like the night sky to come into your life and treat you like the stars. You never knew why, but you thought that it might be because of your lack of having a father figure. You yearned for a man to come into your life and love you as nobody else will. The night skies have always made you think about this, though, you often pushed the thoughts away. You didn't want your mother to feel as if she's lacking something, because the truth is, she's everything you could ever ask for.

_"Ma, I swear on everything, you're the only person I'll ever love this much." You announced, wiping your tears while trying not to laugh. You hugged her birthday present for you, wanting it close to your heart._

_Your mother laughs, "Don't swear! You don't know that."_

_"Trust me, Ma, I know so," You stated, insisting that she'll be the only person you'll love forever._

_She shakes her head in disbelief, "No, you trust me, I know more than you do," She insists._

_"You don't know what I feel on a daily basis!" You argued jokingly._

_She stops laughing, her smile is replaced by a serene expression. "I'm serious, Y/N," She starts to caress your hair, "In this world, or any other worlds, there will only be one person you'll love more than me. Your soulmate."_

_Your brows raised, slightly surprised, "You believe in soulmates?"_

_"I had one," She answers, a smile dancing on her lips._

Then, there were the stars. The stars were the bright diamonds that laid across the black cushion called the sky. Beautiful was an understatement. Seeing the stars wasn't something you could describe or capture in a photo. You can only know by experience, only seeing them through your eyes will you be able to see the beauty. They filled the night sky, the choir to the sky's serenade. The stars shone brightly as a group. You yearned to belong in one. You wanted to be treated as an equal, to blend in among the others, to be like them. But the more you tried to fit in, the more you were pushed out. Perhaps you're better off alone.

Finally, the moon. The moon comes to the sky as a mother comes to sing a soft lullaby, easing her children, the stars. The moon was the brightest, it illuminated the darkness of the night. She was always there to guide you, lighting up your path. Tonight, the rays of the sun only illuminated a small arc-shaped part of the moon. You loved seeing the moon in its full glory, but you knew you'll have the chance to see it again in the future. 

Though, it had you thinking, just how long were you stuck in this realm? It was a full moon during the last times you spent in the human realm, tonight is the waning crescent moon phase. You snapped your fingers at the realization that you might be able to estimate the days you have been in this place. A full moon happens fourteen days after a new moon and a waning crescent after twenty-five days. You may have been here for eleven days, almost two weeks. _I passed out for that long?!_ You sighed, you didn't know what to think. There is also a possibility that the phases of the moon in this realm might be different from the human world, your head ached at the thought. But you were glad that you found out a possible answer to your questions. _Eleven days..._

**[a/n: here comes brainy y/n y'all don't doubt me]**

"What's got you thinking this hard?" You flinched at the voice of a man behind you.

You turned around from your seat and found Jungkook standing behind you, finally wearing clothes. "Don't come up to me like that again, it's scary. Especially when I'm distracted by my thoughts..." You muttered. You scooted to the side of the bench, giving him some space to sit down.

He sits next to you, "I can sense the heaviness of your heart, perhaps you should take some weight out of the window." He exhaled, staring at the night sky as well.

_He sounds like he writes some good ass lyrics,_ you thought. "Is that your way of telling me to share my burdens with you?" 

"Yes," He smiles sheepishly. 

You chuckle, "It's a lot, even your muscular body won't be able to carry all of it." 

He glances at you, almost pitying you. "Yet you think your small heart would be able to endure all of it?" He questions, raising a brow. 

You dragged your gaze to his face, admiring his beauty under the moon for a little. "Since you insist..." You sighed, "I was with my mother before I got here, we were celebrating my birthday and all. Once we shifted into our wolf forms in a forest, guards suddenly attacked us and chained us down. I passed out, woke up in a winter island of some sort, inside a cage, and wounded. I managed to break out and get some help in escaping. Now, I'm just looking for my mother. I wanna go home."

His eyes widened, "That is a lot, indeed..." He mumbled, "I'm sorry about your mother, I hope you find her soon. We'll help you, I'm certain dad will grant you a few more weeks to stay, until you find her."

"He would...?" You perked up, hoping that they will be able to help you.

"Of course, just be honest with him," Jungkook reassured, "Us wolf shifters need to help each other during times like this." He trailed off and you sensed sadness in his voice.

Your brows furrowed, "What times...?"

His eyes snapped to you, almost glaring. "You don't know...?"

"I was telling the truth when I said I was clueless about this world..." You replied, "I'm sorry if it offends you that I don't know what your-- our whole race is going through right now... I really don't know..." The breeze of the night comes across the two of you, brushing your hairs away from your faces. Though, it felt as if the wind was angry at you. 

Jungkook exhales, "What grandma told us earlier, that's still happening... only in subtle and hidden methods. We're still mistreated and misunderstood and it's heart-breaking that grandma might pass without seeing her children thrive. Her whole life, the only thing she yearned for was to stop everything that fuels her descendants' suffering." 

Your heart sank at the thought. Her whole life, she worked so hard to fight their oppressors only for all of it to go down the drain. "The great grandmother is a beautiful soul, I do hope that everything she's fought for will pay back eventually." You say, "How old is she now?"

"She's lived for two-thousand and a hundred years, one of the oldest wolf-shifters in this realm. She says it's hard to keep count but she thinks that's her exact age," Jungkook answered. He suddenly gets the thought that the number of stars in the sky might be her exact age. Perhaps every year, on her birthday, another star is born. _That's a nice thought._

You hummed in response, proceeding to get lost in the beauty of the sky. Both of you sat in silence, staring up at the canvas plastered on the ceiling of the world. Since the moon wasn't able to light up the night completely, the pack's territory was illuminated by torches. Almost everyone in the pack was asleep, gathering their energy for the next day. Some of the shifters were up and guarding the territory, while you were awake because of your thoughts. The serene atmosphere was making you feel sleepy but your mind wasn't letting you rest. 

"Why did you come here, Jungkook?" You asked.

"Oh, the alpha ordered me to sleep in the room next to yours, for the whole time you'll be staying here," He answers as he leaned against the chair, "The 'discussion' has yet to be finished, he insisted I keep an eye on you." 

You snort, "Like I can kill your whole pack. I'm sure I won't be able to survive living out here by myself, you think I'll murder the pack that gave me a place to stay?" 

Jungkook faces you, "You _just_ said that you managed to escape prison." You raise a brow, "That winter island you mentioned is **Névécarcer** , an island isolated at the edge of the world, where criminals and the imprisoned freeze to their deaths. No one can enter or exit the island without authorization from the gods themselves. Only extremely powerful beings can enter and exit the island. The fact that you managed to escape is already a big deal." 

You frowned, "It's not me, I got help from a crossroad demon..." 

"A crossroad demon...?" Jungkook's brows furrow in confusion, his jaw clenches. "A creature like that doesn't have the ability of a god. How is that possible...?"

"I don't know, you tell me," You shrugged, "My brain isn't even functioning anymore. I've had too many information spilled on me in one day, I can't handle it." You sigh as you stand up from your seat. Jungkook watches as you dust off your dress then his gaze travels to your face. He found you beautiful, yet he didn't feel a thing about you. Curious, maybe, but he already knew you weren't his soulmate.

"You're off to sleep then?" He asks.

"Yep, I'll be in my room, thank you," You replied and started to walk away, then you paused. "Uh... do you know when the next full moon is?" 

Jungkook nods, "It's in eighteen days."

≫ ──── ≪ •◦ ❈ ◦• ≫ ──── ≪

The cabin for the pack's guests wasn't too far, only a few steps and you've arrived. The torches and the candles inside the cabin have already died out, the moonlight becoming the only source of light. The moonlight entered the cabin through the windows, it was still dark but your eyesight has improved ever since you've shifted into a wolf. You found your way to your small bedroom, grateful that you were given a comfortable space to sleep in. Wendy's place slightly scared you, she liked the dark, and all of her bedrooms were ornamented with witchcraft. She wasn't creepy at all but the atmosphere made you uncomfortable. You found a few pieces of light clothing displayed on your bed and you took a mental note to thank them tomorrow. After changing into a set of clothes excluding a corset, you slid under the sheets and prepared to sleep.

After a few minutes, you thought that you would finally be able to rest, yet here you were, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep. After a while, you gave up and laid on your back. You stared at the ceiling as you thought of ways to comfort yourself. You tried singing to yourself, counting sheep, and doing breathing techniques, to no avail. You threw your blanket away from your body and spread your legs and arms. Maybe you felt hot. 

A gentle breeze enters your window and you immediately grab your blanket, using it to cover up your body. You glanced at the window, only to find flowers being carried by the wind. There was something attached to the flowers so you stood up and walked closer to the window. The flowers you thought were tulips were cyclamens, you were confused as to why you could easily identify it. _Well, I worked as a florist to feed myself in college..._ Carefully, you watched the vase of flowers dance around the air, seeing a necklace hung around the flowers. You looked outside the window to see if someone was doing this, yet you saw nothing and only heard the soft snores of the other pack members. 

_I'll take it then._ You slowly reached for the pot of flowers, mindful of your touch. Once your finger makes contact with the vase, it stops floating around the air. Fortunately, you catch it before it drops onto the ground and shatters. The petals of the flowers were the shade of deep blush, the color fades to white as it reaches the edges. The texture and the look of the petals symbolized love and sincere tenderness, in the language of flowers. Its tuber allows it to withstand difficult situations, the context comforts you. It is a plant of sincere affection and long-lasting feelings.

Examining the vase, you learn that it's made of ceramic and had a message painted on it. **"I can feel the heaviness of your heart from the other side of the world. Just know that I'm doing my best to carry the weight for you, knowing that you won't be able to go through all of this by yourself. I do hope you find solace and let your heart flourish once again."** Your brows furrowed in confusion, though you felt your chest feel lighter and your heart beat a little faster. **"Wear the necklace, it will soothe your pain."**

Your hands reach for the necklace that hugged the flowers and examine the pendant. It was not a pendant but a ring, one made of gold that shimmered under the moonlight sneaking through your window. It was a plain ring yet you were so attracted to it. The next moment, you find yourself taking the necklace and wearing it around your neck. You watched as the ring rested on your chest, close to your heart, easing the sadness you were feeling. During this moment, it felt as if your burdens were lifted off your back.

You into a deep slumber without worries, for the first time since forever. 

╔══════ ≪ ° ❈ ° ≫ ══════╗

𝐓𝐎 𝐁𝐄 𝐂𝐎𝐍𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐔𝐄𝐃

╚══════ ≪ ° ❈ ° ≫ ══════╝


	7. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought you finally belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another late update, it seems as if I only update once a month now, but that's not the case. I do my best to write a new chapter so here's an 8k word chapter. I hope you still remember what went down in the last chapter lmao enjoy, thanks for reading.

╔══════ ≪ ° ❈ ° ≫ ══════╗

𝐁𝐎𝐍𝐃

╚══════ ≪ ° ❈ ° ≫ ══════╝

  
  
You were welcomed by the pack the next morning.

Much to everybody's surprise, Alpha Beomseok decided to trust you. As long as you told him the truth. But before you do so, you had to be exposed to pack life. Jungkook woke you up to eat breakfast with them and chose to ignore the vase of flowers on your bedside. He noticed the message written on the ceramic and the necklace you wore, but he decided to ask you about it later. He couldn't be too careful. Accompanying you to their dining hall, he enjoyed seeing your reactions. You were so curious and clueless, he wanted to teach you everything he knew. 

  
  
Once you arrived at the dining hall, you were surprised to see how many of them were there. You thought a pack only consisted of family members. Now it made much sense to you that they needed wide living space. As soon as you step foot inside, they were silenced. Their eyes traveled to you as you chewed on your bottom lip nervously. The pack members examined you, judging you by your outer appearance. Some were mesmerized by your beauty, your glamour was a remarkable sight to them. Some didn't enjoy your presence though. You were an intruder after all.

  
  
Looking around, you see a diverse group of people. You see many children clutching into their mothers, reminding you of your younger self. The elders were seated near the alpha and you smile at the sight of the great grandmother. The teenagers were seated at the corner of the room, far from the adults, allowing them to babble all they want. Their clothing was drastically different from each other, you could easily tell their personalities by the colors and the pattern on their clothes. The only similarity was how easy it was to take off their clothing. You knew they needed light clothing in case they shifted. Their skin color ranged from the lightest to darkest, you admired how they only saw each other as one race. Unlike humans back at the human realm.

  
  
"Everyone, we have a guest," Alpha Beomseok announces as you approach his side, "Introduce yourself, lovely."

  
You faced the crowd with an uneasy look, "Uh..." Your eyes wandered inside the room as everyone waited for you to speak. "I-I'm Y/N..."  
  
Alpha Beomseok nods, "She doesn't belong to a pack, she's lost and suffers from a loss of memory," He states and everyone grows empathetic, knowing how hard it is to survive out there as a lone wolf. "Therefore, I expect every single one of you to treat her as to how you would treat another member of this pack. Let us make our guest feel welcome, I will not tolerate bad manners." The pack agrees quietly, "Have a seat, Y/N."

  
  
He pulls out a chair for you, on his right, beside Jungkook. You sat down as you thanked him and waited for someone to tell you what to do. You didn't want to disrespect anybody or behave strangely, so you waited. Jungkook beside you seemed to notice this and leaned into you, "The alpha takes the first bite," He whispers and you nod. While all of you wait, you examined the food served on the table. You were reminded of the meals your family always cooked, meat. With very little vegetables. After the alpha, everybody else in the room starts to eat.

  
  
"Y/N, this is my mate, Luna Micha," Alpha Beomseok gestures to the woman seated across your seat. The woman smiles at you and you were in awe about how her eyes resembled Jungkook's. She looked like she was in her thirties, in the human realm, though you assumed that she was way older than that. Her skin was as clear and white as porcelain and her smile radiated youthful energy. She was very beautiful.

  
  
"Hi..." You muttered, they chuckle at your response. Then the word 'mate' echoes in your head. "Wait... she's your soulmate?"

  
  
Alpha Beomseok looks confused for a second, "Yes, that's what I said." He confirms, "Are you not familiar with the topic about mates?"

  
  
"Not really..." You answered.

  
  
He hums in response, deep in thought. "Perhaps I shall take you to the library, later." You perked up at this, glad that there was some sort of way to get information about this world. The alpha chuckles at your reaction, "Would you like that?" 

  
  
"Very much," You replied then finally started to eat your breakfast.

  
  
You thought that you would be eating bland and unseasoned meat because this place seemed to take place in the middle ages, but you truly enjoyed the meal. It's like everything in this realm is magical, even the food. You offered to help with washing the dishes, as you always would when eating at other people's homes, though they rejected it, saying that you were a guest. You also thought about what you would do first to start the day but it turned out that Jungkook already had plans for you. He was ordered to show you around their home and he found himself eager to do so, excited to witness your reactions on their territory.

  
  
You took a bath, changed into proper clothes, and tried styling your hair to look presentable. It was complicated since your cosmetic products were back home but you managed. You wore the necklace from the flowers once again and somehow, comforting energy embraced your soul. You relished in it. Stepping out of the cabin, you find Jungkook seated on the stairs of the front porch. He stands up once he hears your footsteps and turns around to face you. He wanted to give out compliments as soon as he saw you but he didn't like the idea of getting attached. He wasn't even sure if you were willing to stay here and be friends with him.

  
  
"Where do we start?" You ask as you step down the porch. 

  
  
Jungkook clears his throat, "Well, the children wanted to meet you first, insisting that they have a welcome party for you." You blushed at that, you weren't something special.

  
  
"Don't worry, they do this every time we have guests over, they didn't feel obligated just because of the alpha's words earlier." He reassures.

  
  
"Oh... okay then." You replied and you trail after him, walking towards the children's little party. Glancing at the skies once again, you notice that the smaller sun was the only one visible. "How long is a day?" You asked Jungkook, "Like, how many hours?" 

  
  
Jungkook grows confused, yet he answers. "Once that smaller star rises, that's the start of the day, the morning," He points to the one up at the sky, "And once the bigger star rises, that's the start of noon." You nodded in understanding, "They both go down at the same time though. A day is seventeen hours."

  
Your eyes widened at this information. You were right about assuming that the calendar on earth and this realm was different. "How about... a week?" 

  
  
"Seven days, a hundred and nineteen hours." Jungkook answers.

  
  
You sighed at this information, everything is so trippy in this realm. One day you think that it's not that different from the human realm, then the next you'd find out that everything works differently. You tried your best to hide your frustration and start the day with positivity. Come on, the pack has welcomed you, your supposed to be happy. You thought as you walked alongside Jungkook in silence.

  
  
"May I ask something...?" Jungkook muttered and you hummed in response, "Where did you get that necklace?"

  
  
Your eyes widened and your hands reached out to the ring. "Did this belong to you?"

  
  
His eyes narrowed, "Why? Did you steal it?" 

  
  
"No!" You were quick to deny, "I-I just..." Well, I did kind of steal it... "I found it outside of my window last night, it was strangely floating in the air, hung around a vase of flowers. Once I reached for it, it dropped and I caught it. The vase had a message on it too, I just assumed that it was for me. I don't know... Sorry, it could've been someone else's."

  
  
"Oh..." Jungkook nods and purses his lips, revealing a dimple on his cheek. "Must be from your soulmate…"

Your heart stuttered, "My soulmate…?"

"Yes, the wind is kind enough to deliver presents for two people who are soulmates. It's not a rare occasion, therefore your soulmate might be reaching out to you." Jungkook explains and your heart couldn't stop dancing. A small smile appeared on his lips as he heard the pace of your heartbeats. "Will you do me a favor?"

You nod in an instant, eager to help the man in return to what his pack has done for you. "Will you let me know who your soulmate is, once you find this person?" He asks and your brows lowered in confusion. "If you're wondering why it's because that ring on your necklace seems to belong to someone I know. I only want to confirm if that truly belongs to him."

Your fingers traced the texture of the ring on the necklace, "Okay."

  
  
He smiles and stays silent and both of you continue to walk in silence. Jungkook was very attentive and quiet, almost like you. He notices the little things around him and you notice the glint in his eyes once he sees something changing. He was closed off, kind of introverted. You didn't know that for sure though since you've only been around him for a day.

  
  
Arriving at your destination, the laughter of children filled your sensitive ears. The spot was near a lake where you found a few of their pack members bathing in their wolf forms. You wanted to try it. Your eyes traveled back to the children's little set-up for you, realizing that a lot of them were huddled there. A few of the boys tussled on the grass, enjoying roughhousing. Some of the girls adorned a wooden chair with flowers and everything they could find. You spotted a group of older kids across the chair with a set of drums and other instruments you weren't familiar with. They were rehearsing and organizing all of it. You realized they were still preparing.

  
  
Jungkook clears his throat, "Did we arrive too early?" He asks apologetically.

  
  
The children's attention goes to the two of you and they hurried with their actions. The girls who were decorating a random chair threw the basket of petals over it then ran to the side. The boys who were wrestling quickly dusted off their clothing and ran to where the others were. The kids with the instruments stopped playing and kept quiet.

  
  
A tall boy runs to Jungkook, "No, you're just in time," He says, you assumed he was the one who planned all of this. He faces you with a smile, "Good morning, Lady Y/N, please be seated." He gestures to the chair which was overly-decorated. Another group of kids run to you and pulled you towards the chair, making you giggle. "Please relax and enjoy what we have for you."

  
  
A girl carefully holding a crown made of flowers arrives, "Here is Lady Y/N's crown, as our guest of today," She announces with a proud smile, "I worked hard on it, though, it could've been better. Considering that you all rushed me to craft this." She glares at Jungkook, then smiles back at you.

  
"It's very pretty," You say, "But I think it'll look better on such a beauty like you." You winked at her, lowkey tricking her to wear it. You didn't want to, you worked hard on your hair today. And, it gives you more attention, you didn't like that. You respected her efforts though.

  
  
The dark-skinned girl rolls her eyes, "Nonsense, this suits you, Lady Y/N," She holds it forward, "Besides if I were to wear one of my creations, I will make the prettiest of them all. One that no other crown can outshine." You giggled, loving her attitude.

  
  
"Fine," You take it from her, careful not to break it, placing it on your head. You posed as if you were in a photoshoot, "How does it look?"

  
  
The girl claps, "Stunning!" She exclaims, "It complements the color of your eyes, Lady Y/N." You thank her with a smile.

  
  
"Now," The tall boy interrupts, "The performers have arrived, we can't make them wait too long. They'll protest and ask for meat instead."

  
  
You chuckled and let them carry on with their little plans. Jungkook stands beside you awkwardly, preparing himself to watch the same performance of the children. They do the same thing every time a guest arrives, he has it all memorized in his head now. Though, he raised a brow at the fact that the children bothered to make a new crown. The performers, another group of children aging from four to ten years old, arrives at the scene. Jungkook's eyes widened once he sees them, realizing that they wore a new costume. He brushes it off and continues to watch as they get in position, waiting for the music to start.

  
  
Once the banging of the drums starts, Jungkook discovers that it was a whole new routine compared to what the children usually did. The music starts suspenseful, making you wonder what they had prepared. The dance was slow at first too and you were in awe by how good they were. Their arms stretched out in the air, showcasing their flexibility as they slowly step towards you. Halfway through the dance, the music starts to go hastily and brisker, nourishing the cheerful atmosphere. You started clapping along to the beat as you watched with your lips parted. They weren't perfectly synchronized because of the younger children but that was their charm. They enjoyed dancing, they lost themselves in the music, they didn't critique themselves. You admired that.

  
  
Beside you, Jungkook was watching with parted lips. Who kidnapped the kids and replaced them? He thought to himself. They weren't usually this enthusiastic when welcoming a guest because they felt obligated. But today, they were enjoying what they were doing. As the music and their performance came to an end, the rest of the children jumped to the center and started dancing. The band laughed and started to play another lively music once again.

  
  
"That was awesome!" You laughed and watched the children with adoration swimming in your eyes.

  
  
A few kids notice you and started to pull you towards their dancefloor. Your eyes widened and tried to turn them down, but you were outnumbered. You dragged your feet towards the clustered children dancing wildly. You felt awkward standing in the middle of the kids so you tried to dance along with them. The children started cheering and your eyes widened at how loud they were. Louder than your first college party. The music grew louder as well, trying to overpower the kids' voices. Wolf shifters never run out of energy, huh. Your little party started to get attention from the adults and the other pack members yet they only snickered at the sight.

  
  
"Alright, break it up!" Jungkook shouts, "We can't take all day!" The children wailed all at the same time, "Well... all of you may continue your little dance party, excluding Lady Y/N. I was ordered to show Lady Y/N around this day, we have lots to do." 

  
  
"Can we come?" One of the dancers asked.

  
  
Jungkook shakes his head, "Sorry, little one, I'm afraid you all have to carry on with your daily chores." They whined once again, "Go on before I tell you on to your mothers!"

  
  
The dark-skinned girl who crafted the crown speaks up, "If we can't come with you, will you let us draw tattoos on your body then?" She asks and before Jungkook could speak, she begs, "Come on, Kookie! You will be an alpha soon anyways! Might as well practice having tattoos drawn on your body."

  
  
"Fine, fine," Jungkook exhaled, "Just behave, I'll be back."

  
  
They rejoiced once again and you giggle at the sight. Children were so hard to deal with, or at least you thought so. Your little cousins were a lot of work too, all energetic and wild. Jungkook motions you to follow him and you do so. "Where do you wanna go next?" Jungkook asks while looking around the scene.

  
  
"I don't know, I thought you had it all figured out," You answered.

  
  
"I do," Jungkook admits, "Though, I'm considering you. I just wanted to know if you had something you wanted to see."

  
  
You thought to yourself for a few moments, thinking of the most useful thing to do. "Do you teach pack members how to shift?" 

  
  
Jungkook's gaze travels to your face, examining you. "Yes, why?"

  
  
"Let's go then," You say and he nods. 

  
  
"We teach children who reach the age of thirteen how to shift, it's a natural thing, though some of them can't quite get the hang of it yet," Jungkook explains and you nod, they're kinda like you. "They're at the training grounds, on the other side of our territory. They should be far away from the children since the little ones can't handle it yet." Both of you continue to walk towards your new destination, eager to see what it was like.

  
  
Once you arrived, you could already hear the bones snapping, skin ripping, wailing, and loud thuds. You realized why they had to keep the children away from the training grounds. It was another expansive area enclosed by taller trees, the ground was scarcely dusty, no grass to be seen. The shifters in the area were quick to acknowledge Jungkook's presence, they slightly lowered their heads in regards to their future alpha. Jungkook ushers them to continue training as a light blush appears on the apple of his cheeks, he was still not used to it. 

"As I've said before, it is a natural process, it's neither painful nor magical. Think of it as a natural cell-growth process." Jungkook further explains and you gladly take in all of the information given to you. "Though, shifters in lower ranks have it harder. The process they go through is painful and takes a longer time. Opposite to those in the higher ranks, who have it easier."

You nod, "Will they learn how to shift on command or their own will?"

"Of course, they will, eventually," He retorts as he inspects the younger shifters who were trying their best to shift. "But during their first shift, their emotions take control of them and their wolves. No one will know how to do it on command during their very first time. Shifters let their emotions and their wolves consume them instead. It might sound scary, being less human and having less control over your body, but that's where your wolf comes in. You have to trust and connect with your wolf to be in sync with each other, to exist in peace. Those shifters who don't trust their wolves taking over have a harder time trying to control their mind." 

His gaze shifts to a girl who emitted confidence, your eyes follow. "And those who put trust, belief, and support in their wolves, have the most beautiful shifts ever." Both of you watch as the girl takes a deep breath and calls for her wolf. The brunette leaps in the air with her eyes closed and the name of her wolf slips out of her mouth. Her wolf propels through an imperceptible barrier as she slumps into the back of her mind. Her body transforms into wolf mid-air, without any discomfort or stomach-wrenching sights and sounds. It was smoother, quicker, and more graceful than your first shift. Your lips part as a little dark-brown wolf lands on its feet on the dusty ground. Its eyes traveled to you then to Jungkook, searching for approval.

Jungkook smiles warmly, his teeth on display. "That was beautiful, Thea." The wolf's tail wags side to side, earning a laugh from Jungkook and her trainers. "That's how it should be." He says as he turns to you.

Your expression lingered, the expression of a person who has just witnessed the best magic show in this realm. "I wanna learn," You stated as your eyes remained glued to the wolf who was being petted by her trainers. 

Jungkook raises a brow, "Don't you know how to?"

You shake your head, much to his surprise. "I've only shifted once in my entire life when I turned eighteen a few weeks ago. I'm telling the truth." You say, "And it was the most confusing and painful thing I have ever experienced. Will you teach me?"

He analyzes you once again, "If the alpha allows me to..." He murmurs, he doesn't miss the way your eyes brightened. "Perhaps I'll be able to take some time for that, I'll think about it later."

"Thank you!" You exclaimed, rejoiced at the thought of being able to shift on your own will without all of your bones breaking and your skin ripping.

Jungkook nods, "Is there anything else you need help with? Just so I could prepare all at once?" He asks and stares at your pretty face as you think about it. His brows slightly raised once a tint of pink arises on your cheeks. 

"Well..." You stammered, only now realizing that the start of your menstrual cycle was nearing. "I... It's... kind of a girl thing..." You mumbled and Jungkook frowns, trying to figure out what you mean. "I mean that only other women know how to prepare for uh... my situation."

Jungkook's eyes widened as he realizes, "Oh, right, my apologies," He clears his throat, "Allow me to take you to where most of the females in the pack are then. Perhaps they'll be able to help you." 

"Right, thank you." You smiled as you trailed after him awkwardly. 

The two of you walk in silence once again, minds currently racing with thoughts. You were already thinking of the worst-case scenarios since this realm seemed to be the human realm in the middle ages. You had no idea how women dealt with their periods and women's problems in this realm. Meanwhile, the only thing Jungkook was thinking of was your heat cycle, which he assumed will start to take place. Did you even know what a heat cycle is? _Hopefully, yes._

You arrived at a spot near the lake, where the trees bloomed flowers. Underneath the largest dogwood tree that sprouted pure white flowers, a group of women is seen chattering. The hues of their dresses were in shades of light pink, green, and blue that complimented the flowers. One of them was braiding a girl's hair while the others embellished an array of flowers on a headpiece as they laughed at one's jokes. The scene was something you would see at a portrait, or maybe even a Disney movie. 

"Excuse me, ladies. Pardon me for intruding." Jungkook says as we stepped closer to the scene. The ladies' laughter grew quieter but the smiles on their faces remained as they gawked at Jungkook. 

The woman who was getting her hair braided chuckles, "You aren't interrupting, Alpha--" the way she said 'Alpha' sounded mischievous, "--truth be told, you're presence makes the day better." She remarks as the others sputtered out words of approvals. 

"Thanks...?" Jungkook raises a brow, seemingly unmoved. "Anyways, I believe you already know who our guest is, as she's already introduced herself earlier this morning. She requires help from other women, according to her. Do any of you have the time?" 

The women give you blank stares before flashing another set of smiles to the man. "Of course, we'll be delighted to help out." The lady wearing the light blue dress answers as she sends you a warm smile. You smile back, rather awkwardly.

Jungkook nods, "Then, I'll be off and let you ladies prepare for whatever Lady Y/N's situation might be. I'll be on the other side of the lake if any of you ever need me." He smiles at you, "I'll be back later." You nod and watch as he walks away from you and the group of women.

You stand in front of them awkwardly, waiting for someone to speak up. While peering at the dogwood trees encircling you, their eyes bore into your figure. You couldn't tell if they were judging you or if they disliked your presence. All of your pessimistic thoughts get thrown out the window as the lady braiding someone speaks up. "Come sit with us, Miss Y/N." She smiles at you.

You smile back as you hiked up your dress to sit down on the grass in a cross-legged position. "My name's Krea, this is my twin—" she refers to the girl seated in front of her, the one who was getting her hair braided, "—her name is Ryia." She says as both of them flash you a smile that resembled each other. You admired how both their honey-colored dresses enhanced the gleam of their brown skin. 

"I'm Nayeon, the prettiest around here," The lady in the light blue dress sends you a playful wink while the others giggle at her introduction. Her pale skin and bunny-like features caught your attention. She was indeed, very pretty. 

The lady in the light green dress speaks up, "I'm Maria, nice meeting you Miss Y/N." She says then continues to carefully pick flowers to put on the headpiece they're currently working on.

"The name's Alice," The lady in the light pink dress flashes you a quick smile.

You smile, "It's nice to meet all of you."

"So... what seems to be the problem, Miss Y/N?" Nayeon asks as she places another flower on the side of the headpiece.

"Well... it's kind of embarrassing that I had to go all the way over here for some help, but I seriously have no idea how to deal with my period." You answered as quickly as possible, scared that Jungkook might hear you from afar.

The girls froze as they slowly looked up to you, "You poor thing," Maria cooes as she crawls towards your spot. "Is it painful? Does your body or breasts get sore? Are your hormones terrible during these times? Tell us, Y/N, we'll help you."

"Right, as women who are forced to suffer and endure such painful experiences, we gotta help each other out, darling," Ryia states as she jokingly sheds a tear.

"I only bleed for four days but that short amount of time gives me hell and misery," You groaned while ranting out all your feelings about your period. "I get really bad abdominal pains, sometimes headaches, and I have no energy at all. Not just that, I bleed heavily too. I don't know what to do..." More like, I don't know if you have pads or some shit like that.

Maria pouts, "Sounds terrible, hon." She hugs you and you let her, "Don't worry though, we'll help you. Just let us know when it will start."

"I've lost track of it, I don't really know when, but I'm expecting it." You answered and they nod in understanding.

"I personally think that periods are worse than childbirth," Alice says, "Everybody else might think otherwise, but for me, I would rather birth an entire pack than suffer for seven days, bleeding." Krea rolls her eyes at this.

"Speaking of childbirth, it won't be too soon until Jungkook will need an heir," Ryia says in a playful tone while Nayeon gasps in surprise. Krea purposefully pulls on her hair, causing her to yelp. "Ow! Krea, will you be gentler? I feel as if I'm going to be bald by tomorrow!" 

Krea huffs, "You need to stop playing around too much, one day, you might make the future alpha uncomfortable with your flirty jokes." She says, "He might not find it funny, at all."

"He's just shy," Ryia counters, "He doesn't need to get out of his shell though, I will gladly enter—" Krea tugs on her hair once again. "Ow! Stop it!" She whines, then she lets out a dramatic sigh, "Oh, to be Jungkook's soulmate and mother his children."

"I think his heat cycle is nearing too," Nayeon says, "It's been almost a year since he slept with—"

Ryia cuts her off, "Hush! Don't remind of that tragedy. I volunteered to help with his heat yet the smuggest bitch in this pack got chosen instead!" 

"Watch your mouth," Maria warns, "Other pack members might overhear you bad-mouthing other members."

You sat in silence as they exchanged words, though you couldn't help but wonder... "What's a heat cycle?" You thought out loud. The ladies froze once again as they stared at you in disbelief. You looked at their faces, confused, waiting for someone to answer your question. 

"You don't know?!" Nayeon exclaims. You shake your head no. "Are you even a shifter?!" Not until a few days ago. 

Krea gives Nayeon a warning look, "The girl suffers from loss of memory and is lost, what did you expect?" She shakes her head, "That was pretty insensitive, Nayeon. Miss Y/N, might take offense."

Nayeon shrinks, "Apologies, Miss Y/N, I forgot about your current situation."

"We can tell you a little something about it," Maria offers, you nod eagerly. "A heat cycle occurs once a year, usually females go through it, but there are still a lot of cases where males go through heat cycles too. When a shifter goes through his or her heat cycle, they'll have a strong desire to mate."

You frown, "What is it for?" 

"It helps our race stay alive, Miss Y/N," Alice answers, "If we never went through any heat cycles, our race would've gone extinct by now."

"Oh..." You nod in understanding, dismissing the content feeling spreading throughout your chest. You loved discovering new knowledge about this realm, it was fascinating, but most importantly, you'll need it to survive. "I've never had one before." 

"Really? How old are you?" Krea asks and you answer. "Oh, that must be why. Only adults go through it, we can't exactly have minors experiencing such things."

Maria nods, "Right, for now, if you ever feel strange things, tell us or one of the pack nurses." 

You nod in acknowledgment and Nayeon clears her throat. "Ladies, I think we've strayed too far from our initial topic right now." She says and the others snickered at their silliness. "Apologies, once again, Miss Y/N. We'll help you prepare."

"We will, once I finish braiding Ryia's hair, at least?" Krea sends you a look as if she was asking for permission.

"Oh, no worries, I don't think Jungkook is in a hurry," You replied and she smiles at your answer.

Ryia groans, "Speaking of Alpha, I wonder if I'm his soulmate?" Krea rolls her eyes, "I hope it is, indeed, me, and that the soulmate symptoms are only belated."

"At this point, Miss Y/N's gonna think that you only blabber about Jungkook all day long." Alice snorts, "Which is actually true."

"I don't," You chuckle, "And please, just call me Y/N."

"Well, thank goddess," Ryia grunts, "I can hardly maintain calling Alpha Beomseok with his title." She slumped against Krea and she pushes her off instantly, continuing on braiding her hair.

Nayeon hums in response, "I bet the alpha is dying to have grandchildren soon." She says mindlessly.

"I'd be the perfect mother—" Ryia is cut off by Krea.

"Girl, no you aren't," Krea deadpans, "You can barely keep a conversation without swerving to a topic about the alpha's son. How will you be able to keep your future pups alive?!" Ryia pouts.

Alice places her blonde locks on the other side of her shoulder, "If she fucks it up, I wouldn't be surprised, at all." She says without stopping her work.

"Jungkook would be able to take care of his pups and his soulmate though, I'm certain," Maria comments, "He's such a responsible man with a such a nurturing character." 

Nayeon nods in agreement, "Right?! He already takes half care of all the children in our pack! I bet his future kids will be spoiled rotten."

As you listen to their current topic, your mind wanders back to your family members. There's always the talk about having children and calling them 'pups'. Your mother was even criticized for having only one child. It's as if everyone's trying to repopulate. Your aunties and uncles had sets of twins and triplets too. You guessed that's why they found it odd that your mother only had one peculiar child although she's a wolf shifter.

"May I ask...?" You spoke up after waiting for them to finish talking, their eyes traveled to you. "How many children does one couple of wolf shifters usually have?"

Maria answers, you assumed she was the most knowledgeable about such topics, "At least three... or at least this is typical just in our pack," She answers, "Because usually a female gives birth to twins, triplets and more."

You winced at the thought of giving birth to numerous children at once. "Is it rare for a female to give birth to only one child?" You asked, thinking about your mother.

"Not exactly," Maria replied, "That only happens when the mother is from _alpha-blood_. Or in other words, the mother has a father who is an alpha." You take a mental note.

After Maria's answer, you weren't able to catch up with the conversation anymore. Your mind was too occupied thinking of possibilities that your mother is the daughter of an alpha. You believed this was crucial information, for it might help you track down the pack your mother came from. You screamed in excitement, internally, for getting new information. The ladies' chatter flowed smoothly as they showed you what to do once your period starts. You were quick to learn though you were certain you might still have a difficult time growing accustomed to such things.

"Jungkook is at the library, I can escort you there if you'd like," One of the pack members answers once you reached the other side of the lake, where Jungkook was supposed to be waiting. 

"Thank you but could I ask for directions to the library instead? I wouldn't wanna bother anyone, I'm sure I'll manage." You say and the man gives you the directions to the library. You thanked him quietly before leaving to find Jungkook.

Walking to the library alone, other pack members that you've come across with greeted you and offered to accompany you. They were very welcoming although you entered their home without permission just a day ago. You liked it, they were more accepting of you than your family back in the human realm. Or maybe, they're just being polite because of the alpha's words. You gazed at the valley in between the mountains on your right only to see the second star slightly rising. All of a sudden, time felt slow. 

Once you arrived, you shortly wandered around to look for Jungkook. You were scared of being alone in unknown places, uneasiness, and worry often clouded your thoughts once you're left alone. You spot Jungkook seated at the corner of the first floor of the library reading a book. He was next to a window where his side profile was illuminated by the first star. You could hear his steady breathing because of the stillness of the place. He looked at peace like he didn't want anyone getting near his personal bubble. You assumed he wouldn't like it if you just came up to him and bothered him, so you walked around the library mindlessly. Maybe you'll find something to read that is of importance.

Jungkook could hear your faint footsteps walking farther from him much to his surprise, he expected you to come up to him. His brows raised as his eyes followed you. You were humming a soft tune as you sauntered around the place. But your voice ceased once you realized that someone might hear and might be disturbed by you. Jungkook pouts lightly at that, then continues to read a book about interspecies babies. He found it in an area of the library where no one really comes. He found himself interested in this topic because of the great grandmother.

You let your hands trace the bookshelves as you walked past them while reading the letters written on the books. As you thought of your earlier conversations with the ladies, you suddenly realized that all of them spoke formally. You couldn't hear any slang terms being used. Only once, when you talked to the crossroad demon that helped you off Nevécarcer. Your head tilted to the side as you frowned in confusion. Your steps slowed down then you came to a stop and your hand does too. Your eyes brightened once you notice your hand laid on a dictionary. Hastily taking it from the bookshelf, you opened it to take a look at its pages. 

Your brows lowered as you focused on the words inscribed on the papers. Tracing your fingers on the pages, you feel the rough texture of the paper and how it deepens once you touch the letters stamped on it. You cursed internally at your discovery. It was a whole new language all this time. You couldn't remember learning this language, not even the alphabet. Did you ever actually learn this language in some classes at school? The letters weren't something you've ever seen back in the human realm. If everyone around you was speaking a different language, how were you able to understand them?

You rushed to where Jungkook was seated and apologized for interrupting his reading. You placed the dictionary on the table in front of him and he does the same with his book. He looks at you with a confused and worried gaze. "What language are we speaking right now?" You asked and he frowns.

"The language of Orphikania... It's not really called anything," Jungkook answers and he offers you a seat opposite to him.

Your frown deepens at this, "How does someone learn this language?" You asked once you remembered Wendy talking about the possibility that you lived in this realm for at least a year before running to the human realm. Are infants able to learn this language, then?

"No one can learn the language if they weren't able to speak it in the first place," Jungkook answers and he chuckles at your confused and frustrated expression. "What I meant is that everyone born on this land is already able to speak the language. That implies that if you're not from Orphikania, then you wouldn't be able to speak nor understand it." You rested your back against the chair as you sighed. This is already evidence that you were actually from Orphikania. Wendy was telling the truth. You sighed once again because you truly have no knowledge about this realm.

"What's the problem?" Jungkook asks, sensing the sudden shift in your mood. You were so happy to go to the library earlier yet now you looked as if someone took your food. 

You waved your hand dismissively, "It's nothing," You muttered. _Jungkook will be my therapist at this point._

"I figured that you already have a lot of problems, though I'm guessing that there's a new one?" Jungkook raises a brow.

"You're too observant for your own good," You jokingly say, "Just let me be and don't mind me, I have a lot of problems but not all of it concern you." You bet Jungkook is an overthinker. With the way he is, you just know that he stresses over the little details. 

Jungkook exhales, "Oh, Miss Y/N... We both know that I'm not the only one always trying to observe people and everything else." He says and sends you a knowing look, "If I had different thinking, I would've guessed that you are trying so hard to be like our people that you analyze every little move." You flinched at that.

"You're too smart for your own good too," You joked as you sent him a threatening look. Yep, maybe that'll erase his suspicions.

He chuckles at that, "Seriously though, I understand what it's like," His eyes examine the dictionary on the table, "To be able to pick up on the smallest details that you stress about it. That you fail to see the bigger picture. It's quite difficult, but it's convenient as well."

You nod sympathetically, "Right..." _He understands._

"How about we talk to the alpha tonight?" Jungkook asks, "Maybe then you'll be able to focus on finding your mother and not be so worried about every little thing." 

"That would be great," You smile at him.

He smiles back, "We'll head out before noon for lunch, so take all that time left to do what you need to do in this library. I'll be right here if you need anything." He takes his book on the table and opened it to where he left off and you stood up, taking this as your cue to leave him alone.

Jungkook allowed you to go around the library and explore every part of it so you did. You took every single book that you were interested in and carried it to your own table not too far from Jungkook's area. He was stunned to see you carry large stacks of books like it was nothing, but then again, you managed to break out of prison. (A fact that he was concerned about but he had a little bit of trust in you so he held on to that.) You were immersed in every book you read and you were certain that you wouldn't be able to finish it all in one day, so the librarian let you borrow it and take it to your guest room. The books you brought with you were mostly about this realm but you also had to bring things that would help you track down your mother. You weren't letting yourself be distracted this time.

You had a lot to learn.

≫ ──── ≪ •◦ ❈ ◦• ≫ ──── ≪

After dinner, Alpha Beomseok asked to meet you by the lake—which seemed to be every pack members' favorite spot. You were quick to accept as Jungkook told you that it was your chance to ask him for help and tell the truth about your mother. You grabbed the opportunity and now here you were, settled on the grass appreciating the way the lake glimmered because of the moon. The lake was covered in fog and mist out of the cold air. The night was still and everyone in the pack was already preparing for a night's rest.

"Our pack is blessed with this view, aren't we?" Alpha Beomseok rests on his arms placed on each side of his body. 

You smile, "Indeed. I bet it's prettier with the full moon."

Alpha Beomseok beams up at that, "Yes, yes. Every full moon, we shift then go for a pack run. We love circling around the lake, everybody enjoys it." He says. 

"A pack run..." You trailed off, "What is it like?"

He seems saddened by the fact that you haven't joined one yet. "It's wonderful, it's one of the ways our pack bonds with each other. We let our wolves out and just let out all the physical energy." He explains and he relishes in the way your eyes brightened at that. "I'd love for you to join us once we go on one again."

"I'd like that too," You smiled at the thought. Maybe this will be a nice method to help your wolf be calm around other wolves.

Alpha Beomseok smiles back, "Where did you really come from, Y/N?" _Wow, he's straight to the point._

You sighed as you prepared yourself, this might turn out really good, or really bad. "It's true that I never belonged to a pack before, I only lived with my mother someplace really far from here. Growing up, I had no father but we were taken in by a family that took a liking to my mother. I was always left out, though." You started to explain and Alpha Beomseok paid attention to every word. "I returned to our home to celebrate my birthday and I shifted for the very first time."

His eyes slightly widened, "You're a late shifter... huh?"

"Yes, I never expected it to happen, it just did," You nod, "She seemed really happy that I shifted because she told me that she thought I was never gonna be like her. But then, these armed men attacked us and separated me from my mother. That's the part that I couldn't remember... I just woke up in a cage in the middle of nowhere."

"Let me just ask... You have a lot to clear up," Alpha Beomseok frowns, "You shifted for the very first time yet armed men started to attack you and locked you up?" You nodded, "Can you specify what they looked like?"

You tried to recall, "Well, they were all dressed the same. Silver armor, helmets, chains, and weapons. They looked like medieval guards." You explained.

The alpha's frown deepens, "They must be from the palace then. But why would they put you in a cage?" You shrugged, "They lock up wolf-shifters for celebrating too, huh?" He says bitterly.

"Now, I'm lost, I don't have a clue about what I should do." You say, "I need to find my mother but I don't have an idea where to start so I went here. I thought going to a pack's territory will help me so I'm here..." You said apologetically. 

Alpha Beomseok sighs as he places a hand on your shoulder, "Don't you worry, child, we'll help you," He says with a small, reassuring smile.

You perked up, "You will?!"

He chuckles, "Yes, of course. It's like you're a member of our pack now and it's only been a day." He retracts his hand from your shoulder and sits up. "Now, the only thing you need to do is to swear to me that you'll tell me the truth from now on."

You gazed at his stern eyes, thinking about your next decision. This was another chance to finally solve your problem, you guessed it wouldn't hurt to let him know everything about your situation. "I swear that from now on, I'll tell you nothing but the truth," You state and he smiles, "Thank you so much, Alpha."

"You're welcome, Y/N," He starts to stand up and dusted off his pants, "Let's start finding your mother tomorrow, okay? You've done a lot today, it's time to rest."

"Alright," You nod eagerly as you stand up on your feet, dusting off your dress as well.

"Before we go, may I know the name of your mother?" He asks as the two of you walk closer to the lake. He was going to check the waters as he smelled an unfamiliar scent near you. He didn't let you know though, thinking you might panic. 

You sensed that something was wrong too and you noticed that Alpha Beomseok was in a protective stance. "Amiria," You answered while looking around in worry.

Alpha Beomseok was quick to pick up on your heartbeat racing, "What's her last name?" He asks and his eyes narrow at the stillness of the water.

"Sandalio..." You replied.

Alpha Beomseok's attention goes to you as the word slips out of your mouth. The odd scent coming from the waters was now forgotten. He glared at you and all of a sudden, you had the urge to take back what you said. He took a step closer and you stepped backward, getting closer to the lake. "What?" He questions.

You knew he didn't like your answer, "Her name is Amiria Sandalio," but you swore to tell him the truth.

He steps closer once more, "Your mother is _that_ wolf-shifter?!" You frown at his tone, "Your mother betrayed her kind for a man that wasn't even her soulmate. She left her pack, her entire race and this realm for a man of another species!" You whimpered at the aura of the angry alpha.

You panicked at his state, he wasn't so welcoming anymore. You were scared that he might maul you to death right here, right now. "I don't know that..." You mumbled as you stepped back once more. Now, your feet were soaked in the frigid waters.

"I'm sorry, Y/N," Alpha Beomseok regains his composure in less than a second, "I didn't mean to scare you... It's just that, I can't accept you here." Your eyes widened, "Your presence in our home will endanger my family, the whole entire pack. I can't risk it."

"B-But— You just said that you'll help me, I promise I won't—" He cuts you off.

"Promises won't cut it, Y/N," He retorts. "The lives of the pack members are at cost." He shakes his head and sends you an apologetic look.

You stepped back as your eyes watered. Just when you thought you finally belonged, something will take it away from you. _Yet again, it's always been this way, hasn't it?_ You were used to it. Though this time, it hurt just a little more. You were finally given the chance to look for your mother, you were given hope. Then all of that came crashing down because something isn't right in your life, once again.

"I deeply apologize, child, I truly cannot help you. I've worked hard to keep the pack safe and I'll do anything to keep it that way." He says and he felt his heart tore just a little when he saw your teary eyes. He could tell that you're going through a lot and that his words don't help.

You wiped your tears and once you were about to walk out of the lake, something grabs both of your feet and drags you into the water. It happened in just the blink of an eye that Alpha Beomseok couldn't get a grip on you. You let out a scream before your voice was choked as the water burned your lungs. You couldn't see anything under the water, everything was dark and you tried to hold on to something but nothing was there. You coughed as the water entered your mouth and tears spilled out of your eyes because of the pain. 

**"Have you come to visit Orphikania only for a while, my dear?"** You heard the deep voice of a man and you looked around to see where it came from, ignoring the pain. **"Or have you come to stay for good?"** He asks yet you couldn't answer.

**"You look a lot like your father,"** He says with a bit of bitterness, **"Pity. I thought you would be more like your mother, more like a wolf shifter, my creations."** You cried out for help, hoping that Alpha Beomseok dives into the water to save you.

**"When the time comes, I'll see you again,"** He warns you and you felt a little light-headed, **"I've come here to warn you, let you prepare before you meet me,"** Your eyes slowly shut, **"But I know you won't be ready."**

╔══════ ≪ ° ❈ ° ≫ ══════╗

𝐓𝐎 𝐁𝐄 𝐂𝐎𝐍𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐔𝐄𝐃

╚══════ ≪ ° ❈ ° ≫ ══════╝


	8. Phantasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When planning the characters, I like to sort them into Hogwarts houses. Y/N and Jungkook are Ravenclaws for sure, haha.

╔══════ ≪ ° ❈ ° ≫ ══════╗  
𝐏𝐇𝐀𝐍𝐓𝐀𝐒𝐌   
╚══════ ≪ ° ❈ ° ≫ ══════╝

  
_"Ma, tell me another story, not ones from the books," You say and your mother chuckles, "I'm tired of these." You whined as you snuggled closer to her warm body. Your mother gladly welcomes you into her arms as she rested her back against the headboard of your bed. You looked up at her to see her smiling, the light from your lampshade next to your bed making her skin glow. You thought she was beautiful, you resembled none of her features though._

_"Alright, I'll tell you something..." She starts, "Once upon a time—" You snort at the cliche sentence, "—in the fairy tale realm, there was a group of people called werewolves. They were part human, part wolf, they could shift into a wolf when needed. They were wonderful people, prioritizing their family, pack, and other halves. Then, there was a god, he was the god of the forest creatures. The werewolves lived deep in the forest, though they didn't serve this god—they served the goddess of the moon, the one who gifted them with their special abilities. The god of the forest disapproved of this, so he intentionally treated the creatures of the forest unfairly. He favored the other creatures while he starved the werewolves—" You gasped at this with a frown, "—he truly was cruel. He would kill their crops, attack their territories, and so on. The god's servers saw this and conformed to his actions. He was encouraging the other forest creatures to treat the werewolves unfairly, even though they are his creations."_

_You pouted and your mother continues, "For centuries, the werewolves underwent traumatic experiences while hoping that someone would stop their suffering." She stops for a while, then thinks of something to end the tale. The truth is, the werewolves never stopped suffering. Your mother was only looking for a nice way to end the 'story'. "I give up," She sighs, "I'll leave the rest to your imagination._

_"Ma, you're not very good at making up stories," You comment, unimpressed._

_Your mother chuckles, "You're too smart for your age. If you didn't like it then write your own story." She says as she pulls you back into her arms._

_"Was that a story? Or was that real?" You asked out of nowhere—catching her off guard._

_She tensed up and you wrapped your stubby arms around her, "If you choose to believe in it, then it's real." She mutters, "I just hope it doesn't end there though…"_

_"Can I save the werewolves?" You asked, burying your face on her torso._

_She smiles, "I hope you do."_

  
Your eyes flew open as your body jolted up, coughing out the water that filled your burning lungs. You heard people around you let out sighs of relief while you were still coughing. Your wet dress clung onto your body and your wet fringes covered your face as you crouched down. A hand lays on your back and you flinched, backing away from the person and looking around cautiously. Alpha Beomseok frowns in confusion at your behavior.

"Are you alright, Y/N?" He asks, watching as you look around your surroundings in panic. "It's me, Alpha Beomseok."

You sigh as you tear up once again, "Sorry, I thought it was... someone else," You shiver at the thought of the unknown man that talked to you underneath the water. You looked around once again, "I-Is he here...?"

"Who?" Alpha Beomseok asks. He sends the pack guards a confused look. Earlier, he jumped after you in the waters, he was the one who brought your unconscious body out of the lake. After this, he immediately called for their pack nurses and the pack guards to check if someone was inside the territory. They found no one, nothing.

Your eyes widened at his question, "You didn't..." You mumbled before you hastily got up on your feet. "There was a man in the waters, he was talking to me, he dragged me down the lake." You say in a panicked state as you stumbled, you didn't realize your feet were wounded. The pack nurses with the alpha helped you and tried to wrap your wounds with bandages.

Alpha Beomseok perks up at this, "Who? What did he look like? Will you be able to describe him for me?"

You shake your head apologetically, "Sorry, I couldn't see him," You muttered, "But he had a very deep voice, that's all I can say." You slowly sat back down, hissing at the pain from your wounds. Your ankles were deeply scratched but were now cleaned up and wrapped in bandages. One of the pack nurses mutters something about your wounds not healing.

Alpha Beomseok narrows his eyes at you, then glances at the pack guards. "Get Jungkook, make him search the lake while all of you search our whole territory." He orders and the pack guards quickly get moving. The guards who searched the lake felt some envy towards the alpha's son, but he was the best in the pack, after all.

You hugged your body because of the cold, the alpha notices this and orders, someone, to get you a blanket. You eye him in confusion, "Aren't you kicking me out...?" You mumbled and the other pack members get stunned at this. 

The alpha shakes his head, "Not until you're well, and not until they find whoever has done this to you."

You look down while thinking of another plan. Your plan failed, you had no backup. You had to start over again and it frustrates you. You feel rage bubble up inside you along with helplessness. Though, you kept it inside and continued to think. Rationalize without allowing your emotions to get in the way. That's how you perpetually handle your problems—just throw your emotions away and think logically, sometimes a little too much. Perhaps if you push your emotions deep down inside you, you'll get through this. Emotions make you messy, fogging your practical thinking. You sighed and closed your eyes to try to clear your mind, pushing your surroundings away from your senses. Maybe you could get help from another pack. Maybe you should do this on your own. You don't know. You just want it to be over.

Jungkook arrives and you look up at him. He looks at you in concern then averts his gaze towards his father, waiting for instructions. "Y/N said she heard someone talking to her, while she was in the waters. Search the lake, don't stop until you find nothing." Alpha Beomseok declares, Jungkook nods. He rips off his shirt and dives into the lake, turning into his wolf form mid-air. Your lips parted at the sight, he was quick. "Y/N, change into some dry clothes and rest. We'll talk tomorrow." 

You do nothing but follow his orders. One of the pack nurses, Maria, accompanies you back to your guest room. You didn't know that she was a pack nurse though you avoided starting a conversation. A lot of thoughts raced in your mind and you couldn't quite focus on anything. You stared at the ground in a daze. Maria says nothing either, taking in the silence, focused on helping you. She was a bit saddened to hear that your stay will be no longer—she was just getting to know you—though, she has no complaints. Alpha's orders always come first. Once you reached the cabin you were staying in, you were left to change and rest by yourself. After all of that, you laid on the bed gently, holding the necklace in your hand as your eyes laid on the books you got from the library earlier. You knew you wouldn't be able to sleep anyways, so you grabbed one of the books and made use of your time left in the pack's home.

≫ ──── ≪ •◦ ❈ ◦• ≫ ──── ≪

For the next two days, you've spent the days in the Midnight Hounds' home resting. You stayed in your room all day, only coming out to eat meals with the pack. You didn't wanna be treated differently, you wanted to show the alpha that you respect their pack rules. You struggled with your wounded feet, walking to the dining hall, but you didn't want to disrespect anyone. Jungkook offered to take you spots you haven't been before, to relax, though you turned him down and read books instead. He understood your need to learn more about a world you were clueless about. Though, you dreaded when the day that you had to leave would come. And that was today.

"...The pack nurses determined that your body was incapable of healing the wounds you retrieved from the incident. The unknown person that caused it, is still unidentified, we are still searching for 'him'. We are doing our best to prevent such occurrences from happening in the future." The alpha announces as he stood up from his seat, his gaze averted to you, ignoring everyone else in the meeting room. "Miss Y/N, you will have to leave our territory for safety purposes. I cannot risk the lives of my pack members for one person. I send my consolations to you and I truly hope you succeed in your current mission." 

You nod as you pursed your lips, everyone's eyes were on you—you felt small. "I understand," You replied, and the alpha nods, sending you another look of pity.

After the meeting, you exited the room with tears welling in your eyes. You did so well at holding back your emotions earlier, you can let them out now. You walked towards your guest room while wiping your silent tears, your head hung down low. The sun was almost setting and you had nowhere to go and stay the night. You sighed at the thought of finding another place to stay. You knew very well that you wouldn't be able to survive on your own. Your sobs come to a halt once Jungkook comes up to you. You immediately wipe your tears and give him a questioning look.

He looks at you, worries swimming in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Y/N, I did my best to convince him to let you stay," Your eyes widened at his confession, "He's stubborn—and I'm the only one that opposed to his decision." Your lips parted, he did all that? "Though, I'll let you take the books from the library with you. I've noticed that you really enjoyed reading it these past few days, I convinced the librarian to let you keep it."

Tears gathered at the corner of your eyes, "Really?" He nods fiercely and you sobbed, stepping closer to him and wrapping your arms around his sturdy torso. "That's so nice..." You cried out, allowing your emotions to take over you. 

Jungkook lets you do whatever you were doing, though he didn't hide his startled expression. He assumed that it's because you were going to be alone, once again. Or perhaps this was the only kindness you've ever received since you lost your mother. His heart saddened a bit, so he pats the top of your head. He knew he's not the best at comforting other people, but he wanted to make you feel better—even if it's just a little bit. Both of you weren't too open with each other but you two couldn't help but feel attached. 

"Thanks for everything," You muttered as you continued walking to your destination, sniffling. Jungkook chuckles a little at your current state but he holds himself back.

He catches up to you, jogging for a short distance. "I also convinced your lady friends to give you some clothes and other female sanitary... stuff. I thought you might need it out there." He adds and your sobs grew louder, his eyes widened. "I'm sorry! Was that too much?" He asks worryingly.

"No!" You were quick to deny, more tears spill from your eyes. "You're just so nice! I can't believe I'm actually leaving you here." You say as you walk alongside each other.

Jungkook purses his lips, "As much as I would like to help you in your quest, I have many responsibilities here."

You waved your hand in dismissal, "It's okay! You've done enough, I promise." You spotted the cabin in the corner of your eye, you walk towards it. "Maybe we'll see each other in the future again..."

He blushes at the thought of hanging out with you under different circumstances, "I hope so..." 

You smiled at him, "I'm off." You say, leaving after he sends a nod your way. You walked inside the cabin and he watches as you disappear inside. He stays there for a while, still processing that you were really leaving. He hasn't even gotten to know you yet.

Once you entered the room you were staying in, you pulled yourself together and started to pack your stuff. You didn't have anything before you came here, but the pack was kind enough to provide clothing, a bag, and other necessities for you. "The Midnight Hounds..." You trailed off before exhaling, you'll undoubtedly remember them. You smiled as you tossed the dresses—sewed by the ladies—into the bag. They're one of the first few friends you've made in this realm—you weren't certain if Wendy counted. Jungkook did—and you packed the books from the library along with your clothes. Your heart warmed once you saw a book about _interspecies pups_ , the one he was reading a few days ago. He's so kind.

You didn't know what was your next step out there, alone, but you felt as if you would do just fine. You had your books with you, perhaps the writings will lead you to the right path. One of the books had the map of Orphikania drawn on it. You looked around the room once more, just to make sure that you won't forget anything. Your heart stuttered as your eyes landed on the vase of cyclamens placed by the window. Stepping towards the flowers, you slowly traced your fingers on the soft petals. It was still in good shape, you just didn't know how in the heck would you be able to pack it. If you put it inside your bag, it will surely be crushed. Maybe you should just leave it—but the thought of abandoning the flowers made your heart ache a little. 

Jungkook did say it might be from my soulmate. But were soulmates supposed to make you feel such intense things? You weren't sure yet, though you'll make sure you'll read about it some time. For now, the comfort the necklace and the ring pendant did its thing of comforting you.

Hope, your useless self, some books and the necklace from someone. Right now, it's all you have.

≫ ──── ≪ •◦ ❈ ◦• ≫ ──── ≪

Bidding farewell to the pack—especially the children—made you feel a bit gloomy. You didn't think it was likely to get this attached quickly. You weren't able to say goodbye to the great grandmother, but Jungkook secretly made a promise that he'll let her know about you. The ladies gave you one last present before you left, the headpiece they were working on. They thought it was useless to your quest but you showed your deep appreciation, grateful for their presents. The pack guards were reckoned to accompany you at the boundaries of their territory—to ensure that you departed safely—but Jungkook volunteered to escort you. You were surprised at his actions but were happy to be with another friend you made before you were left all alone again. 

The walk to the edge of their territory was silent, Jungkook's slow breathing is the only one to fill your ears. It's as if the world was gone and only the two of you were left. You didn't know why he insisted on accompanying you at the edge, so you waited until he said something. He probably wanted to tell you something, right? You stayed quiet and counted your steps to entertain yourself. After your steps reached a thousand, the man finally spoke up.

"Y/N, listen," He says softly, you faced him to meet his gaze. "I'm probably gonna get in trouble after I say this, but I'll do it anyway." He takes a deep breath and you examine his solemn expression. "If you ever need any help out there, don't hesitate to come to the borders and call my name. I'll be the first to know of your presence, they won't know."

Your lips parted, "Jungkook... you've done so much for the past few days, I'm very grateful. But don't do things for me that will get you in trouble." You plead, afraid that he might get punished by helping you. He shakes his head and you cut him off before he can speak again. "I'll just get you in trouble."

"No, you won't," Jungkook says, his voice remains low, "Now is not the time to be stubborn, Y/N. I know about your situation now, I know that you didn't grow up in this realm but the alpha doesn't know that," He says as he steps closer to you, making sure that nobody else hears. "And I know damn well that you won't survive out there with your hard head and a few books." You looked down at that, "So please, if you ever need any help, call out my name at the borders, I'll be the only one who hears."

"How do you know that I'm not from this realm?" You questioned. 

He snorts, "It's obvious, you lied about losing your memories, the most reasonable motive was because you don't know a thing about this world and you wanted a reason to explain why." You sent him a look, "That's why every time you ask a dumb question, you can just say that you lost your memories, so they won't have to question you."

"You're so smart," You comment, rather jokingly. "How can you be so sure that no one will know?" You questioned as your eyes narrowed at him.

He steps back and gives you a look, "I'm the best wolf shifter out here, Y/N. The best at the hearing, tracking, hunting, rationalizing, you name it." He says without a tone of boasting in his voice. "So trust me, please." 

You nod, "Okay, okay," You whisper, "Just know that I'll try not to come here and call for you, I don't want you to get in trouble." He frowns, "But if the time comes where I really need you, I'll be there, at the edge and the borders." 

He smiles at that, "Okay."

After settling an agreement, you continue your walk to the borders. The skies were a bit cloudy and the wind was rather quiet. It was nice weather but everything seemed gloomy. Maybe it's because you were back to square one, again. Maybe it's just you, ruining the vibe. Or maybe you have weather powers— _"Shut up, Y/N. You're being stupid now."_ You brushed your thoughts away. **[a/n: you don't have weather powers lol]**

Reaching the edge of the pack's territory, you let out a sigh. Jungkook couldn't fathom if it was a sigh of relief or dismay. He glances at your side profile as his steps come to a halt. You stopped walking and faced him with a small smile. Bidding each other farewell, you finally left the Midnight Hounds' home. Your steps felt heavy but you thought that it was just because you were carrying your heavy bag. Jungkook stays at the spot for a while, waiting until your scent no longer reached his nose. A part of him wanted you to come back and ask him to come with you, but he knew that you wouldn't. You were a bit stubborn. There are chances that it might cause you trouble—but it might benefit you on your journeys likewise.

Walking farther from the territory, you let out deep breaths and lightly slapped your cheeks to get your self together. Your strides grew bigger to get out of the place faster and the rhythm of your heart grew quicker. Mumbles spilled out of your mouth at the attempt of giving yourself some pep talk. You were so nervous to go out there since you weren't used to diving into an unknown world without at least researching about it. That's not how you did things back in the human realm. You even used to do research and study a hobby before doing it. Studying about it tells you what to expect, and that reduces your anxiety. 

However, in this world, you're bound to explore things without fundamental knowledge.

That frustrates you a little bit.

"Where the fuck am I going, anyway?" You asked yourself as you come to a halt, observing your surroundings. You were still in the middle of the forest, enclosed by the tall trees. You sighed and took out the map on a book inside your bag. It was gonna be a lot of work holding books while trying to navigate, but you'll do it for your mother. 

You spent an hour stopping to take a look around and read the books to interpret the map. You did the same thing over and over to no avail. You were going in circles, you knew because you carved an 'x' on the trees to test if you actually were. Giving up, you stopped walking and carving on the trees. Who knows? Maybe some entity might be living in the trees. Or maybe it will leave your tracks if the guards at Nevécarcer ever followed you. That's another problem...

**"Even on sleepless nights, look at each other in the eyes. Rest in my arms, it’s okay, boy. No need to hurry, whatever day it may be, I’m here for you. Oh, baby got you on my mind..."**

Your ears slightly twitched once the voice reaches your hearing. It was of a woman, soft, sweet, and delicate. You thought that this was what vanilla would sound like. Feeling relief wash over your system, you were glad that there was another person in the forest that might help you. Hastily grabbing your bag, books, and the map, you jogged to where the voice came from. You frowned upon the realization that the trees were moving for you—it seemed as if they were making way for you. You were in awe at the same time, anything could happen in this realm, so you continued to run. 

The voice grew louder, indicating that you were near the person singing. Your steps slowed down as you carefully approached whatever it was. Slightly crouching down, your eyes scrutinized the creature a few steps away from you. A woman wearing a green dress that seemed to be made of vines was seated on a boulder, brushing her ebony hair using her fingers. An array of flowers rested on the crown of her head, all in the colors of the softest shades possible. Her dress reached her knee and your gaze shortly took sight of her legs and barefoot. She was pale and fair-skinned, her lips were the shade of carmen red. Her eyes gleamed, the color of the golden-brown swirling in her irises. She was a gorgeous sight, that's for sure. Her singing was as beautiful as her face.

The woman was interrupted abruptly, leaving you feeling a sense of loss. That's so weird. You flinched once a horse came into the view. Your lips parted and your eyes widened at the sight. Instead of the head of a horse, there was an upper-body of a man attached to the neck of the horse. You slapped your hand on your mouth to prevent yourself from making any noise. _"It's a fucking centaur!"_ You shouted internally. The man was cute though.

"Now, how many times have I told you to stop using singing to lure in your prey?" The centaur asks and your heart drops. _Were you lured in as well? Were you prey and was she going to eat you up?_

The woman frowns, her beautiful features scrunching annoyingly. "Quit phrasing it like that, I'm simply lonely. I'm not a predator, I only wish for some company, that's it." You sighed in relief. "And, what are you doing here, anyway? I thought I told you to leave me alone?"

The centaur scoffs, "I thought you wished for some company? You're so confusing, Joy." He crosses his arms across his chest.

After their bickering ceased, you stood up from the shadows and approached the two creatures. "Excuse me..." You trailed off and their eyes averted to you. The woman smiles at the sight of another person. "I'm sorta lost, I don't know how to get out of this forest."

The woman ushers you to get closer, "Oh! Come, I'll help you. I'm not doing anything anyway," She says and you step closer. "My name is Joy, you are?"

"I'm Y/N," You replied and showed her your map, "You see, I've been following this map for the last hour but it doesn't get me anywhere." 

She takes a glimpse of the map and frowns, "That's the wrong map, lovely," Your brows furrowed at the nickname, you've been called that many times ever since Nevécarcer. "I don't know what that map is for since there's only code and not a name," She points at the corner of the map that indicates what it is for. "But I can accompany you out of here."

"You're leaving me?" The centaur asks and you looked up at him, slightly terrified.

Joy snorts, "Obviously, I'm sick of your presence near me. I need something to do. And helping Miss Y/N might entertain me for a little bit." As soon as she stands up, butterflies and fireflies came to follow her. She giggled at your reaction, "I'm a forest nymph, Miss Y/N, it's natural for little animals or insects to follow me around." The insects were the beautiful ones you've seen before, the ones that flapped their wings as if they were in slow motion. She truly was a sight to behold.

"Oh... sorry, I just haven't seen a forest nymph before." You say, tucking a strand of hair behind your ears sheepishly.

Joy pouts at that, "That's because most of the forest nymphs live at the other side of the lands, not here, were most of the wolf shifters live. This is their territory after all." She explains and you nod in understanding. The centaur was now completely forgotten, he huffs and jogs away once again. "I live here with that centaur, unfortunately, he's a childhood friend." 

The forest nymph talked about everything that came into her mind along the way. She rarely had someone to listen to her when she wasn't singing, just talking. And unfortunately, her centaur friend wasn't willing to without bickering with her. You were quite the whole time, actively listening to her stories. Asking some questions here and there, just to get her to tell another story. You liked it though, she wasn't asking too much about you. Maybe you'll even gather some information by listening to her stories. She linked arms with you the whole time and shooed the butterflies away once she realized that they were blocking your sight. Joy was cute, even her talking voice was beautiful.

You stopped listening to her once the chattering of the townspeople entered your ears. "I think we're getting close," You trailed off. "I can hear the people already."

Joy looks at you, taking in your side profile. "We're half a mile away from the nearest town," She blurts out and your brows raise in surprise. "Y/N, your hearing is that good?!" She gives you a look and it's time for another conversation. "What are you? I forgot to ask."

"I'm a wolf-shifter," You answer, wincing at the odd feeling once you said that. 

"Oh, must be why," She says, still staring at your side profile. "You don't really look like one though. The shades of your eyes are distinctive, uncommon. It's very pretty." She comments and looks down at the ground, watching her steps. You were confused once, as to why her feet weren't hurting by walking around barefoot, but now you know just by looking down at her steps. Every time her feet came in contact with the ground, an abundant tuff of grass emerges. That must feel nice underneath your feet, huh.

Your gaze averted back to your path, "Thanks, I don't know who I got it from." You say yet you knew exactly who you got it from—your missing father. 

She tells you another story about eye colors. You were half-listening, distracted by the noise from the nearest town. "…wolf-shifters are supposed to have glowing golden eyes in their wolf forms and their natural eye color in their human form. I guess your auburn eyes are only from recessive genes." You hum in response, kicking the dead leaves away from your path. "Vampires, however, have the same eye color as you," Your steps slowed down and you faced her, "Their eye colors are usually different shades of red, auburn is not as rare." _Vampires… huh?_

You let her continue her chatter for a few more moments but you remind her once your nose takes in the different scents of other creatures roaming the lands. She might get distracted and forget where to take you, you have enough problems with that. Reaching the end of the forest, Joy unlinks her arms intertwined with yours. Your eyes roamed the scene before you. Half of you expected that you would see the city you grew up in, back at the human realm—then reality hit you like a truck, once again. The Orphic Lands, is what they call this place. The baroque architecture never failed to astonish you, neither did the myriad creatures walking around the streets. It was overwhelming your sense of smell, the different scents of different creatures infiltrating your nostrils all at once. You didn't know how to differentiate each layer of smell from each other, perhaps in the future, you'll learn. 

"Well, here we are, Y/N, lovely meeting you," Joy says and steps back closer to the meadows, you watch her slowly disappear, "Unfortunately, I cannot accompany you any farther, I don't like people ogling me up and down." She sends you a playful wink as she levitates, her feet were now a few feet off the ground. Your lips parted at that, "Now all you have to do is buy a real map at one of the stores, or the market. If you don't have money, I guess you could trade one of your things for a map, like that necklace." She points at the necklace hanging around your neck.

Your hands mindlessly find its way to the ring, "I'm good…"

She shrugs mindlessly, "Then make do, I guess you'll be just fine," She turns around and continues to drift away from you. Before you could leave, she calls out your name once again. "Oh! Almost forgot!" You faced her with your eyebrows raised, waiting for her to speak. She gives you a vague smile, "Watch out for **the Moon Slaughterer**."

"What?" You asked, slightly panicking. "Joy!" You called out but her smile remained and she wholly vanished once the butterflies flocked around her. "Fuck. Another problem?" You groaned.

"You have time until the moon shows up," She whispers yet she wasn't here anymore. 

You rubbed your temples, trying to recall anyone mentioning the Moon Slaughterer to you. "Who the fuck is that?" You mumbled as you looked up at the sky. Your shoulders slumped once you realize that the sun was almost setting, noon already passing. You were grateful that the Midnight Hounds even provided you lunch but now, you had no idea how in the hell you were gonna eat. You don't even have a place to sleep in. You sighed and started your walk to the town, hurrying up because you only have a few hours left before the night comes.

Walking down the streets of the town, a few people eyed you, an unfamiliar face with a unique aura. Your hands gripped the straps of your hefty bag sloping on your back, looking around for a store where you can buy a map. You read about the markets in the land, you know the cost of everything would be at a high price yet you don't have anything. No money, gold or riches to trade. Just hope, and a few white lies. _"That seemed to take me pretty far this week…"_ You thought, acknowledging the fact that you managed to survive out here in an unknown world for weeks. 

You kept your eyes on the buildings, trying not to get distracted by the wonderful creatures that went your way. Your hands were itching to touch one of the pixies so you refrained yourself by clutching onto the straps of your bag. You couldn't help but notice their stunned expressions once they got a glimpse of your face though. Maybe it's because of your eyes? Or you had something on your face? Your heart raced once you remembered that you were once in prison, Nevecarcer. Were you now a wanted criminal? _Snap out of it!_

You sighed in relief once your eyes landed on a store that displayed all things geography—a huge model of Orphikania at the window, maps, and all that. You smiled to yourself, dashing to the store, muttering quiet 'excuse me's to the people in the way. Not bothering to read any signs plastered outside the store, you made your way inside. Your shoes squeaked once it hit the spotless wooden floor, alerting two other people inside. A woman wearing pirates clothes…?—glances at you along with a shorter woman in front of her wearing a shaggy dress. 

"Ahoy, miss!" She greets and walks up to you, her smile reaching her mono lidded eyes. She seems delighted to see you. "Are you the owner of this store?" She asks.

"No, sorry," You answered, taking in her clothing. She wears trousers of leather with a waistcoat of rich velvet. Her pantaloons were of velvet as well. Satin sashes were tied diagonally around her torso. A maroon scarf covered the top of her head, tied at the back of her neck along with her low-ponytail. She tucks her golden hook, which replaced her left hand, on the clothing of the other girl, and pulls her closer to her.

"Shame, I was waiting for someone knowledgeable to teach this girl how long she'd be with me, starved and punished, exploring Orphikania's oceans." She spat, glaring at the smaller girl who gave her a pouty look. The girl was wearing a dress that was made of thin linen, sewn rather hastily. Her clothing looked like rags compared to the woman next to her.

You pursed your lips awkwardly, "Sorry but I'm also here to learn a thing or two about Orphikania." 

She tilts her head to the side, "Hm. What's your name, lassie?" She lets go of the smaller girl, letting her wander around the store. "My name's Captain Seulgi of **the Rogue Voyagers**." She extends her right hand for you to shake.

"Y/N, nice meeting you—" You smile, awkwardly shaking her hand. "—uh, Captain Seulgi."

She smiles back and pulls the smaller girl back closer to her, "This is Yerim, a s _ea serpent shifter_ , unfortunately, a clueless one." She says and your eyes widened, staring at the smaller girl. A sea serpent, huh? "I really thought I hit the jackpot when I caught this one, I was the first-ever pirate to ever capture a sea serpent. But then, I realized she was a bit dumb, and a troublemaker too."

"I'm not dumb!" Yerim shouts, "I just haven't been on the lands before." 

Captain Seulgi scoffs, "Yeah, you've used the same excuse before when I ordered you to explore the oceans with me." She retorts, crossing her arms across her chest. " _'_ _I haven't explored the entire ocean yet,'_ my ass."

Yerim frowns and a few strands of her damp fringe falls on her face, "I can't give out the ocean's secret to you. They don't even trust me with it," She looks down at the ground with a bored look, only for you to realize that she was barefoot. "They think I'll sell out that information to the black market—which is half true..." She scoffs, "I could get the captain a bride, though."

Captain Seulgi flicks her gaze towards the girl with a glint in her eyes. "A what now?" Her arms uncross and she leans closer to Yerim with interest. 

"I'm saying I could find you a bride," Yerim repeats, seemingly uninterested with the topic. "I've noticed that out of all of your _'me hearties'_ —" she mocks the pirate accent, talking about the captain's crew members, "—you still can't find a spouse to drag into your future voyages. I figured that you wanted a bride, not a husband." The captain clears her throat, a blush creeping into her supple cheeks. "Then after I get you the most beautiful woman in the lands, you'll set me free."

You slowly step away from the scene, not wanting to eavesdrop on their conversation. They seemed to forget about your presence anyways. Creeping up to the huge model of Orphikania, you learned that it wasn't like planets back at the human realm. Orphikania's foundation was flat, and the oceans at the edge of the circular foundation were continuously streaming down the abyss. At the center of the model, there lies the enormous palace of the gods—something you read about. The gods and goddesses of the realm lived at the very core of the lands. There are nine continents, the Orphic lands being the heart of it all. That's where you're currently located. 

You let your feet take around the store mindlessly, looking for something useful. You weren't carrying any money, you didn’t even know where you'd be able to get one. Their currency wasn't that hard to learn, it was just hard to earn—especially in this land where almost everyone is living lavishly. Someone enters the store and you hear the pirate from before rejoice. You continued acting as if you were actually going to buy something. Before anyone sees, you tuck your necklace into your top. You don't want anyone eyeing up something that might be from your soulmate.

Glancing over your shoulder, you see a man behind the counter talking to the captain with the shifter wandering around. You strode closer, waiting for their conversation to end. "What do you need, lovely?" The man behind the counter asks and you flinched, averting your gaze towards him. He raises a brow, waiting for you to speak as the captain steps aside, looking at something to buy.

"I, uh… I need a map or some sort of thing to help me find my way around." You replied, nervously shifting from one foot to another.

He nods, "I can give you a map around the lands," He says before searching for one at the shelves behind him. You bite on your lower lip, preparing to hear an overpriced item. You've read about it in books, stores usually don't specify the quality of the item or product on sale, neither do they say the reason behind its pricing. It's usually just a surprise, so if by any chance you get the high-quality stuff, you're really lucky.

"Here ya go," He drops a tall scroll on the counter, "I'll give it to you for one preno." You sighed in relief hearing that it wasn't as costly as the other items. One preno is equivalent to three dollars, you learned that after some digging and calculating. Your relief was soon replaced by a heavy feeling in your gut. You forgot that you don't have any money.

"Yeah… one second," You dropped your bag onto the floor, opening it and pretending to search for money. _You can do this, you are great at acting too._ You winced, acting as if you couldn't find your wallet. "Oh no… I lost all my money!" You faked a panicking state. To make sure that you weren't overdoing it, you hastily searched for your 'money' inside the bag. After finding nothing--as expected--you turned to the man with a saddened frown. "I'm sorry, but could I trade it for something else instead? I really got nothing on me, I lost my money." 

The man scowls, "It costs a preno, you can't even pay for it? Are you a traveler or a peasant?" He grabs the scroll and you pursed your lips. _It was worth a shot._

"Oi! I know this lassie." Captain Seulgi interrupts and grabs your arm, pulling you closer to her. "Don't be too harsh on her, will ya? Ye talkin' to one of me buckos. I've traveled with her not too long ago." The lie slips out of her mouth with ease.

The man's eyes widened, "Apologies, Captain, I didn't know you two have sailed together."

Captain Seulgi waves her hook in dismissal, you slightly lean back to avoid the sharp end. "Just give her the map, I'll pay for it, it's only a preno and ye ain't let it slide." She huffs and continues to examine the items she was interested in earlier. The man gives you the scroll and avoids looking your way, afraid that the captain might assume he's giving you the stink eye then tear his eyes out with her hook. 

"Thank you!" You smiled at the captain, taking the map from the man's hand. It did work, just not the way you expected it to be. You're pretty lucky today, huh? Already got help from two beautiful women.

"Don't sweat it, Y/N," She smiles back at you, "Maybe I'll see you if you're willing to sail again." She sends you a wink that makes you blush. 

"Y-Yeah… maybe," You muttered.

≫ ──── ≪ •◦ ❈ ◦• ≫ ──── ≪

The breeze gently caresses your cheeks, brushing your hair away from your face. You were slightly leaning to the captain next to you who was teaching you how to read and use the map she bought for you. Before you left the store, she insisted on having a meal with her on a diner near her ship. Yerim was dragged along with the two of you, now she was munching on food she's never tried before, across your seat. The chattering and singing of her crew members filled your ears but it wasn't enough to divert your attention away from the captain's voice. The diner was located at the beach which wasn't very far from where you were, so you agreed to come with Captain Seulgi. Who's stupid enough to turn down free meals?

"…this map isn't of the highest quality but it'll do." She says as she gulps down her beer, "Just remember, memorize the map in ye head. Some maps are tricky, always changing up directions and paths. So if this map ever changes, ye already have it in ye head." She leans against her chair as her eyes traveled to her crew members celebrating.

Your gaze averted to the direction she was looking at, "They're loud, huh," You comment, laughing at how their raspy and rough voices tried to sing their celebratory song. They were chugging their beers, dancing around with women, and showing off the reaches they looted.

"Yeah, me hearties jus' pillaged a ship from our enemy, now the scurvy dogs are marooned--left on a deserted island with no food," She exhales, stretching her arms out then letting it rest on the table. "I'm proud too, just a bit worried 'cause now the enemies would want to strike back." She says and you could tell she was in deep thoughts just by looking at her eyes.

"Don't stress, I know you can protect your crew," You attempted to comfort her, she sends you a small smile. "By the way, Captain, do you know anything about _the winds_?" You asked, still curious about the wind delivering a gift from your possible soulmate.

Captain Seulgi's smile grows at that, "Of course," She sits up to face you, "I actually think that the wind favors me, she takes my ship to where the treasures of the ocean lie." You faced her with an expression of pure interest, you were curious as to why they refer to the winds as another creature. "On days when the ocean isn't too kind wit' 'er--" the ship, "--the wind is there to catch us from drowning."

You hum in response, "Well… do you anything about the wind delivering presents to soulmates?" 

She gives you a knowing look, a warm smile making its way to her face. "Ah, the wind is, indeed, the nicest being on this realm," She starts off and pushes her plate towards Yerim, who was looking for food. "Every time I get a bounty, I trust the wind to deliver presents to my soulmate. So that when the time comes when we'll meet, I'll recognize her." 

"That sounds… romantic," You comment, "Are you eager to meet her, then?"

"Not really, I know that I'll love her with my entire being, but I don't know if she'll enjoy my lifestyle--full of piracy, voyages, and the ocean." She sighs and you nod, understanding all her worries for the future. "Have you met yours, Y/N?"

You perked up, "Uh, no, but I received a present from whoever it is." You slowly take out the pendant of the necklace you were wearing, showing it to the pirate who's eyes glinted as soon as she sees it. "I don't know anything about soulmates, to be honest."

She hums, "That's a pretty ring," She comments, despite it being plain. "I don't know things about it either," She shrugs, explaining why she was worried to meet her soulmate. "But I slightly hope it'll be one of those moments where you just know, that this person is ya soulmate. Like in the plays."

Yerim interrupts the conversation, "Captain, give me more! I've never had anything like this back in the ocean!" She pleads, showing her empty plates. Food bits were smeared across her cheeks and lips while her hair was now tied back in a messy ponytail, to avoid getting it in her food. Your lips parted as you stared at the table now empty of food. How is her tiny body able to consume all of that food?

Captain Seulgi scoffs, "Oh, now you wanna beg?" She crosses her arms, giving the shifter a challenging look. "Be more polite, will ya? Maybe I'll be nice today and feed you everything savory on the lands." 

Yerim frowns before she lets out a deep exhale, feeling defeated. "Captain Seulgi, please let me eat more." She says monotonously, the captain raises a brow. "Please! I beg of you, I'll be good now!" She cries out and you pursed your lips as both of you awaited for the captain's response.

Captain Seulgi's eyes never left Yerim's, she gestures for the server to come, "Get her more food, make sure it'll stuff her stomach full." She spat and the lady server nods before hurrying off to serve more food. Hm, everything about the captain screams dominance. You think even you will bend to the submission once she orders you to.

You continue chattering with the captain until the evening arrives.

≫ ──── ≪ •◦ ❈ ◦• ≫ ──── ≪

"Y/N, do you have a place to stay at?" Captain Seulgi asks worryingly. The suns were almost setting and the darkness was starting to spread across the sky. The breeze at the beach was getting cold and the white-capped waves grew bigger. "I and my crew can't stay here for too long, we have to sail tomorrow, we'll stay the night on our ship." 

You pursed your lips, "No, but maybe I'll just find a place somewhere… for free."

She frowns, "That won't do, lassie," She calls for her first mate who immediately walks up to her. "Give the lass some of my money, maybe a couple of hundred prenos will do," Your eyes widened as you tried to convert that to dollars--getting hundreds of dollars as an answer. That was enough to pay for a place to stay in for a night, and even for your meals.

"Captain! That's too much! You already treated me to a meal and I'm thankful!" You say and waved your hands dismissively, trying to turn her down. 

She laughs at your expression, "Oh, quit it, Y/N, accept it as my thanks to ya," Your brows furrowed in confusion, "I've never had a proper conversation with a person in a long time, especially with the scallywags on board. I appreciate it, lassie, I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for."

"Thank you, captain," You say with a warm smile, "This really means a lot to me."

The captain pats your shoulder, "Don't hang the jib, now, alright?" She says, telling you to stop frowning from now on. "We all have hardships but eventually we all overcome it. I wish ya good luck in your journey, Y/N. I'll see you when I see you." Her first mate returns with the bag of cash in his hands, handing it to you.

You accept it with hesitance, "I'm really grateful, captain, I wish you good luck on your voyages as well," You smiled once again, "Maybe when I get near the waters, I'll see you again."

She gives you one last smile before dragging Yerim with her on the way to her ship, with her hook. Her ship was almost as big as a building, with the number of her crew members, you expected it. Next to it was a smaller ship, the one they took from the enemy. Her crew members were retreating to the ship as well, ready for a night's rest after celebrating at the diner. You planted the appearance of her ship into your mind--so that if you ever see it in the future, you'll be sure to meet with her again. The flags were made of velvet in the color of red with the initials 'RV' stamped on it. The Rogue Voyagers, hopefully, you'll run into them once again in the future.

For now, you'll focus on your journey on land.

╔══════ ≪ ° ❈ ° ≫ ══════╗

𝐓𝐎 𝐁𝐄 𝐂𝐎𝐍𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐔𝐄𝐃

╚══════ ≪ ° ❈ ° ≫ ══════╝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I'm not a very skilled writer, not with my basic ass vocabulary lmao but it really warms my heart to see people reading the story I've created. I hope you enjoyed it! This chapter was split into two.


	9. Rogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... sorry for taking too long to update. Reminder: Almost everyone that I introduce in Stay Wild, Moon Child will have a story of their own under my collection, Fairy Tale Realm. This is the story where everyone in the series will meet, something like that, that's why it's a mess lol. Enjoy reading. Everything happens for a reason ;)

╔══════ ≪ ° ❈ ° ≫ ══════╗  
𝐑𝐎𝐆𝐔𝐄   
╚══════ ≪ ° ❈ ° ≫ ══════╝

Before you could leave the diner, you encountered a familiar face.

Hurriedly packing your bags, you didn't bother sliding your arms into the straps—you dragged it letting it slide against the ground. You ran towards the woman chatting with someone with a sly look on her face, probably locking a deal that will only benefit her. Her dark hair was laid on her chest, the curly locks enclosing the shape of her face. Her black dress was made of lace, translucent—though she wore another black dress underneath. Polished white pearls hung around her neck that matched her earrings. Her smokey eyeshadow complemented her cat-eyes and you would recognize the movement of her lips anywhere when she's making a deal with someone. She's the crossroad demon that helped you escape Nevécarcer. 

You waited until they finished talking, then you walked up bravely to her. "Hey," You greeted, and before she had the chance to walk away, she caught a glimpse of your face. Her eyes widened as she looked back at you, her lips parting as well. "We've met before, right?" 

"You're alive?" Her face almost paled, but her skin was already lacking pigment. You furrow your brows in confusion and she laughs. "Y/N! I thought the guards would've caught you and killed you by now." She comments and your heart quickens.

"They're searching for me?" You asked worryingly and she nods. "Well... they only recognize my wolf form, not my human form. I guess that's why..." You trailed off.

"Wow, you're smart, intentionally staying in your human form to escape prison, huh?" She whispers, a sly smile playing on her lips. You shake your head in your defense but she only laughs. "What brings you here? You got money now?" She eyes your dress up and down.

You shrugged, "I managed to cop a few hundred prenos from a pirate."

She gasps before sending you a sly smile, "Wow, the human girl finally getting coins? I really didn't expect you to survive out here." She looks around, "It's like everyone's oblivious to what the fuck you are."

"They are," You say mindlessly, "But right now I have no idea where to go." 

The demon slowly starts to walk away from the place you and trail after her. "Go to where the wolves are," The clicking of her heels are heard, "Pretty sure they'd flock around you to help." You raised a brow, "A lost, pretty-faced, wolf-shifter female who's not mated. That's like a jackpot to other stinky rogues."

"Rogues?" You tilted your head to the side as you dusted off your bag before carrying it on your back.

"Werewolves who don't belong in a pack, like you," She explains and you nod, "I know a place around here. You got a map?" She asks and you handed it over to her. She examines it and hums once she spots the place she was referring to. "There is the clit." She jokingly says.

"Stop it…" You whined.

"That's crucial information, Y/N," She says, "There are poor women out there who can only orgasm by clitoral stimu--" You cut her off.

"I know! I know where it is, please stop." You plead and she laughs at you. "Trust me, I know where it is."

"Ooh, are you tryna fuck?" The demon asks, playfully twirling a strand of her hair with her fingers.

"No, sorry, I have other priorities," You cleared your throat as you brushed her off. "Now, please, tell me where the werewolves are. I won't make it out here alone." You say as your gaze flicked to the stars which were now slowly reaching the valley of the mountains.

"Fine, fine," She huffs before showing you where it is at the map, "This is a pub, a lot of wolf shifters go there during the evening. Maybe you can seduce someone into helping you?" Your brows lowered at that and she chuckles, "I'll help you lure in someone. You already got a pretty face, it shouldn't be that hard."

"I'm pretty sure I could just talk to them without giving them the idea that I'm tryna take them to bed." You countered.

The demon lets you take the map from her hands, "But that's no fun."

"I can't have fun, dude, I got shit to do," You frowned and she turns to the corner of the street, you follow suit. "Just give me some tips or something, I don't wanna fuck up this chance." The streetlamps lit up automatically as you walk past by it. The streets grew busier as everyone was already walking to their homes or going to diners to have their stomachs filled.

The demon shakes her head at you, "You don't need tips, Y/N. I thought you were smart, turns out that you don't know a lot of things about you." You scowl and her expression remains the same, "Order these people around, they'll follow you, trust me." You raised a brow, how can you trust her?

"Like, giving off an alpha vibe?" You asked and winced at the silliness of the question.

"Yeah, sure," She says as she looks around the place to find the pub. "Those rogues will take advantage of you if you asked shit politely, they'll just harass you. Be a bit more aggressive, hon, they like that shit. They'll probably fuck their hands later but it's worth it." She explains and you shudder at the thought of interacting with rogues whom she explained as dogs in heat. 

You sighed, "Okay, I guess that counts as a tip."

"Let's change your look up a bit, you sorta look like you're not there to drink." She says before she drags into a dark alley. Her fingers traced the fabric of your dress and it modifies into another style and color. You silently watched in awe as your plain dress turned into a tighter fit and a darker color. The fabric was now made of auburn-colored silk and you already knew why the demon made that choice. Your shoes turned black and a heel was added to it, making you taller. Both her hands travel to the sides of your head and you let her fingers comb your hair, as she removes her hands, hairclips were now holding a few strands of your hair back. She takes your bag then replaces it with a smaller one—one that could hold myriad large objects despite its size. _Magic._

You sent her a confused gaze, "All this, in exchange for what?" You snatched your bag from her hands and examined it in confusion. All of your clothes, books and other things packed with you were inside the small sling bag that you thought could only fit a pair of shoes. "I can't look rich, I'm homeless."

The crossroad demon smiles at that part, "Don't worry, Y/N, I don't ask for too much," You snort, "I have a deal for you, one that will benefit the both of us, equally." You crossed your arms across your chest as you stare at her hesitantly. "I'll help you anytime you need me, in exchange, you just have to help me back. Nothing more, nothing less. We'll do each other favors."

Your eyes narrowed, "Help you in what? You seem competent enough to do anything by yourself."

"Not really, Y/N," She chuckles, "I just need a bit of assistance in some of the things that I do. In return, I'll help you with anything you want." She extends a hand, "How does that sound?"

"We need to establish more rules, I don't trust you enough," You say sternly and she rolls her eyes, though she appears as if she wasn't offended. "I don't do illegal shit, I'm not into that. I won't kill people, steal, beat up someone, and all that gore stuff. Nothing forced bro, you said assistance and that's all it is."

She waves her hand in dismissal, "Fine, fine, let's get to it." 

"Tell me your name first," You insist, "So I know who to blame if you ever make me do stupid shit." 

"Jennie," She says quickly, "Let's just do it, I got stuff to do." You uncrossed your arms, awaiting her next movements. She pulls a scroll out of the air and tosses it to you. Easily catching it, you read its contents until your mind starts to comprehend that it's a contract. "Sign that this deal is a bit more intricate than our previous one."

You narrowed your eyes at her before reading the contents closely—ensuring that you don't miss a thing. Jennie snorts, "Oh, you'll be fine, Y/N. That contract can be revoked, it's not like you're trading your soul or something." She says before tossing a pen at you. You signed it with evident hesitation and the demon smiles. "That's it," She takes the scroll from you and shoves you out of the alley. "Now, go, create your own pack or something, whatever you feel like doing. You can do it."

Her words weren't very reassuring but you went for it. Without saying goodbye, the crossroad demon vanished into thick red smoke as soon as you walked away from her. Your bag—which was now a purse—still felt heavy and you felt silly for taking notice just now. Making your way to the pub, your nose scrunched at the various layers of smell coming from all directions. You focused on the sounds of your new shoes tapping against the ground as you get nearer. Your eyes scanned the place before getting closer, hesitance flooding your body. Groups of old drunken men gambling and drinking alcohol were seen. A few women were here and there, but most of them were serving tables. You frowned at the scents of the rogue wolf shifters. This place seemed rowdier than the diner where the pirates were celebrating earlier.

Taking a deep breath, you step closer. You make your way inside the pub with your head held high, faking a confident posture to match your outfit—since you feel like what you look like. But mostly to avoid eye contact with the drunken men. You spot an empty table at the corner of the place and immediately claim the seat. As soon as you sat down, regret started to seep into your chest. You didn't like the way these men looked at you like some meal. You could call Jennie up in case you get in trouble though, _right_?

A waitress comes up to you and takes your order, "Just a glass of water, for now, at least, thank you," You say with a sheepish smile which the woman returns before walking away to get your drink. 

It wasn't long until a creep was trying to hit on you. "Hey, lovely, would you like some company for tonight?" The man sits beside you without your permission and your nose twitches at his scent. You could tell that he was a rogue, your nose just knew, somehow.

"Do you happen to belong to a pack?" You ask, he shakes his head 'no'. "Then, no, I am not interested." You flash him a smile before going back to minding your own business.

The man sneers, "My old pack was a bunch of weak pups anyways, I'm a lone wolf, missy. I don't need a lame alpha ordering me around." He says and you ignore him, looking for someone else, preferably not a pervert. "Though we could create our own pack if you want one, lovely. You're a rogue too." He leans closer to you and you cringe.

"Leave me be, please," You say without looking at his direction. 

The man scoffs, "I don't take orders from you either, girl, watch your mouth," You shoot him an unfazed expression which seemed to infuriate the rogue even more. "What? Did you come in here expecting that every rogue will bow to your feet and treat you like a queen because of your beauty? Guess what? They don't do that shit, only to their soulmates, sorry to break it to ya."

"That's not what I was expecting at all," You admit, your facial expression remaining the same. "All I expected was some basic decency, like, not being rude to a girl you're trying to hit on."

The man stands up abruptly, towering over your seated figure. You look up at him in confusion, brows lowered and lips puckered. He leans towards your figure and you lean away, until your back came in contact with the wall. The man smirks at your sign of submission and proceeds to invade your personal bubble. Then you remember what your crossroad demon acquaintance mentioned. So you put a mean face on and stood up from your seat. The man watches you in confusion as you stand tall and wear an expression that challenges his power over you. 

"Leave, don't get near me again," You state and both of you notice the little shake in your voice. The little girl in you was still scared, this man could pounce on you any minute and you're challenging him. The man laughs and before he could get another word, you interrupt him. " _Leave!_ And tell those other rogues to stay away from me as well." You say sternly.

The man was certainly taken aback, the flash of _crimson_ in your once-auburn-eyes as those words slipped out of your mouth made him pee his pants. His eyes reflect yours as he was forced to step away. You didn't realize the change of color in your irises but it washes down to auburn again once the man leaves. He was mumbling on his way and you sit down with a content smile in your face. Unaware of other rogues eyeing you, you carry on about your business. Looking for someone who happens to belong to a pack who was decent and trustworthy--all while looking pretty.

Another rogue steps up in front of you and you couldn't help but sigh in frustration. This rogue was significantly bigger than the last one, he showed off his ripped muscles with his little clothing. The frown on his face made you cower, just a little though. "Little lady, you think you can come up here and kick us out of the pub? You're lucky we don't move as a pack, you would've been feasted on by now." He says and you tried your best to seem unbothered by his presence.

"Yeah, well, why don’t you create one with that last guy then? He did mention something about creating one. With how you treat 'ladies', I think your last resort is each other." You say, "Now, go, have fun fucking each other or something." You roll your eyes and once he sees this he tugs your arm, and you flinch, leaning away from him. Your face contorted at the pain from his sharp nails digging into your skin. _Well, that didn’t work._

"That's it, you're coming with me. We're gonna have fun passing you around, little girl." He chuckles and your eyes widened as your brain syncs the words in.

While you try to free yourself from his grip, a white light forms in front of you. Your eyes widened as you and the man stares intently. The light casts itself into the head of a _wolf_ and it growls at the man. A growl that was deeper and rougher than you've ever heard. You weren't the one being threatened but a whimper slips out of your parted mouth. The rogue deliberately releases your bruised arm as he gapes at the light in confusion. The wolf's bone-crushing teeth were bared at the man and you swore you could smell the terror from the rogue.

" _The Moon Slaughterer..._ " He murmurs as he steps away.

Your ears perked up at the mention of the familiar name. "Wait— what did you say?" You asked but he scurried away, running as if the light would be able to maul him on the spot. "Wait–!" 

The wolf molded by the light turns to you, making you tense up. Peering at its gleaming blue orbs, you felt a sense of familiarity and safety. The wolf leans closer to you and you flinch, though you let it come closer once you see that it look apologetic for its actions. The wolf gives you a tentative lick on the cheek and you feel your face burn up while butterflies dance in your belly. The wolf examines your face in adoration before it ceases because of another man approaching your table.

You felt a sense of loss once the light vanished but you snapped out of your daze and looked up at the man approaching you. Trying to conceal your distress, you examine the man before you. This man was younger, handsome, and tall. His brown hazy eyes stare into yours expectantly. His nose was pointy and below it was his lips with a prominent cupid's bow. His orange hair was slightly curly and messy, your mouth slightly parted at the sight of his strong jaw. His clothing was colorful and distinctive, a bit baggy on him but it suited his slightly lanky figure. He was handsome. 

"Good evening, miss, I'm Hoseok," Your eyes widened as he seemed more proper than the other man, "I was wondering if you saw a man in here, slightly shorter than me, dark hair, lots of tattoos, mono lidded eyes, small nose, big lips. I apologize for taking your time but you're the only one in here that seems... sober." 

Your lips pursed in disappointment, you thought he came up to you cause you were pretty. You brushed it off and shook your head, "I just got in here, sorry, I didn't see anyone," You answered as you awkwardly tap your fingers on the table while your left-hand plays with your necklace. 

There was a glint in Hoseok's eyes once he sees the ring on your necklace though you don't notice it. "Miss, is it alright if I ask you where you got that necklace from?" He asks and you tensed up. Why was everybody so invested in your plain ass necklace? 

You look at him sheepishly, then shrugged, "Someone gave it to me, I think," You trailed off.

Hoseok hums in response, thinking to himself before he asks you another question. "Is it alright if I sit here?" He asks and you look up at him once again, in surprise. 

"It's cool, but weren't you searching for someone?" You asked as your cheeks burned under his gaze. Why did you feel like a little girl in his presence? There was something about his aura, his confidence that makes you wanna do anything he asks you to.

He sits down, "Oh, yeah, that was just a friend, I was worried if he was wandering around but someone from my pack just told me that they found him." He clarifies and your brows lowered in confusion.

"Just now?" You mumble, you didn’t see a phone on the man, so he probably didn't receive a text. "How…?" 

Hoseok stares at you for a while like you were the dumbest bitch on the planet, then he answers. "Telepathy… don't you know that?" He says and your head lowered in embarrassment, you should've read about something like that. "It's okay, I forgot you were a rogue. Have you been in a pack before?" He asks and you shake your head, "That explains it. When members of a pack are closely bonded, they harness the ability to communicate using our minds. Extremely valuable when in our wolf forms."

"Oh… thanks for letting me know… I probably should've read about that." You say sheepishly, tapping your fingers on the table to distract yourself.

Hoseok chuckles, "It's alright," The waitress from earlier arrives and delivers your glass of water, Hoseok's eyes follow. Your cheeks flushed as he gazes at you gulping down the water—he probably thinks you're the strangest person right now. "No drinks tonight?" He asks.

"No…" You say, nearly choking as you realize he was scrutinizing you. "I was here with a friend but she disappeared, I don't think I should drink alone." You half-lied, once again. Jennie did flee after all. 

"Right, this pub isn't a favorable place for a lady tonight. A bunch of drunkards swarmed the place." He says and you nod, "Would you mind if I drink with you, then?" A smile makes its way into his lips as he looks at you expectantly. All of a sudden, his aura seemed so bright and alive. You couldn't refuse. "Great! I'll just order some drinks, you don’t have to drink alcohol as well. But if you want, I'll pay for it."

"I've noticed rogues in here have already tried getting their way with you, I feel like I should apologize because of their shitty attitudes." Hoseok comments and you wave your hands in dismissal, "They don't belong to a pack for a reason."

Once the drinks and snacks he bought were served at your table, your conversations flowed in smoothly. Hoseok was a wonderful guy, after all, he was formal at first but after a few drinks, he loosened up. You were quick to catch up on his humor, he was funny and had a big personality. He was great at dodging personal questions, the sense of boundaries was notable. His laugh was infectious, even his smile was, because of how his mouth forms a heart shape. He had plenty of stories to tell, you were endowed in listening. So you did, and your initial plan was long forgotten.

"…I have four brothers, I'm the second oldest along with my twin," Your chin rested on your hand on the table, staring at his face as he talks. "We don't look alike at all, he's taller, has smaller eyes and nose, thicker lips, simply different facial structure. He's a genius too, likely one of the most intelligent in this realm. We have different personalities too, it's quite odd." 

"What about your other brothers?" You ask, slightly envious that he has siblings. 

Hoseok leans back against his chair, "My twin and our oldest brother actually left our home to create our own pack, I joined them. My twin is the alpha, he's the most eligible and he's doing great. The oldest brother is one of the hunters in our pack, I'm the ambusher." He explains and your eyes sparkled with interest, he chuckles once he notices. "My two younger brothers… I'm not in contact with them anymore. The youngest one stayed in our old pack." You sense the sadness in his aura and you pursed your lips, unsure of what to say. "What about you? Any siblings?"

"I wish," You snort, "I'm an only child, it became quite lonely growing up. Even though I'm surrounded by my cousins, we weren't really close. It's just my mom and me." You remembered your mother and guilt flooded through your chest. Were you doing enough to find her or are you just distracting yourself by spending time in this pub? You snacked on something to distract you from your current problems.

Hoseok smiles, "I think you'd be satisfied being an only child. With four other siblings, everything is constantly a mess. We were the rowdiest bunch in our teenage years." He says as he reminisces, "I think I'm the only one that stayed the same as we grew up. They're all so mature now, sometimes I have to force them into loosening up and stop stressing themselves."

"You're a good brother then," You comment with a small smile.

Your conversation was interrupted once a waitress nears your table, "Hello, I apologize for interfering but the pub has to close in a few moments." She says with a smile and both of you look around to see that the place was already deserted. Both of you didn't even notice that you were the only ones left.

"Oh, right," Hoseok sits up, "I'll pay then we'll leave." He says as promised, you weren't in any place to stop him. You didn't have that much money on you anyways. He pays the bill and both of you step out of the pub.

You let out a series of curse words once you realized that you didn't have a place to stay at. Hoseok looks at you in wonder, watching how your grip on your purse tightened and your expression contort. The cold breeze outside during the dawn didn't help, you shuddered as your dress didn't do too well at keeping you warm. He thought you looked prettier when you were laughing along with him. With that thought in mind, he steps closer to you while your eyes stayed on the ground. 

"Was your friend supposed to take you home?" He asks in concern.

Your head snapped towards him, "Oh… not really. She was also supposed to find me somewhere to stay, I'm not really from here."

Hoseok nods slowly as he thinks to himself. A few moments pass by and he speaks once again, "You could stay at my place for a while," He offered, and your eyes widened, "I'm certain the pack wouldn't mind, the alpha literally accepts every young rogue wolf-shifters that comes to our doorstep."

"Really?" You ask and he nods, smiling warmly. "That would mean a lot to me! I thought I was gonna sleep in the streets tonight," You say as you felt your tense body loosen up a bit. "I promise to stay there just for a short while. I really need it, I'll try not to bother you."

"It's alright, you won't bother anyone," Hoseok reassures, "Now if you're sure that you'll come to my home, we have to get there quick, the first light is about to rise and I can avoid my early morning chores if I get there quick." You chuckle at that, remembering that his early morning chores involved intense physical activities that humans are incapable of performing. "Let's shift, just follow my lead."

You panic at that and before he even moves an inch to try and shift, you clutched on his arm. "Wait!" You exclaim and he looks at you in confusion, "I… I actually can't shift right now. I-I'm a late shifter." 

Hoseok's lips form an upside-down smile, but it's not a pout. "That's alright… getting in tuned with your wolf is quite tough." He says empathetically, "We'll just get there by the portal. Our territory is a bit far from here, but it still stands at the Orphic lands. It'll be just a second." 

He starts to walk in a new direction and you follow him, brows lowering. "You can create portals?"

"No, silly," He laughs as his pace slows down, allowing you to catch up to him. "We're going to _buy_ one," He says and you look at him in confusion, so he explains further, "There's a place in every city where witches produce portals for brisk transportation around the realm. It's a bit more costly than carriages but it's worth the price. Our territory is three _giants_ away."

Both of you walked down the desolate streets that reminded you of the parking lots at night. All that was missing was ice cream, a big hoodie paired with sweatpants, college, and stress. Then you're back to the human realm. Comparing both realms, you didn’t know which one stressed you out the most. You let out a deep sigh once you were reminded of your problems. You were distracted for far too long, your mother could be in danger right now. With that in mind, you promised to yourself that you would rest then start figuring out everything tomorrow—or when the first light rises. 

Deep in thoughts, you didn't realize that both of you have already arrived at your destination. You entered the shop that has a bright sign outside that says, _'Portal Transport, Open 17 hours'_. Inside, you were greeted by witches chattering, filling the place with laughter as they indulged in their free time—considering that not many people were touring around during these hours. The place was heavily lit up by candles hovering above you, barely touching the ceiling. There were mini stations lined up to serve customers, or passengers, but all of the workers were gathered at the far end of the shop. 

Hoseok clears his throat, "Excuse me, ladies," The witches turned around to face him, "Will any of you be able to take me and my friend to **Crescent Shore**?" He asks, his hands remaining inserted in his pockets. 

One of the witches steps up and saunters towards the two of you, "Certainly, sir Hoseok!" She exclaims, "We do apologize for being distracted." She says as she takes big strides to get to her station. 

"It's alright, no worries," Hoseok smiles.

She smiles back before she notices you, "Who's the lovely lady? Is she your soulmate?" She asks, and your eyes widened, immediately shaking your head 'no'. You felt like you were betraying someone if you didn't answer—the feeling particularly coming from the necklace.

"Oh no, she's a friend that I met at a pub," Hoseok answers, "Besides, I don't think I'm ready to find my soulmate yet." He adds and the witches' jaws drop to the floor.

The witch at the station nods, "Well, there's nothing improper with relishing more time by yourself before you spend the rest of your time with your other half." Hoseok's smile deepens at that before shooting her a knowing look. "Anyways, your portal has been readied."

You insisted on paying this time, regarding that Hoseok spent money at the pub as the two of you talked the night away. The portal didn't cost over twenty dollars anyways. And as Hoseok said, taking the portal took less than a second. The moment you stuck your left foot in the portal, it docked on different grounds. You were already at a different place in just a blink. Witnessing magic unfold before your eyes will never fail to mesmerize you.

"Well, here we are, at the territory of my pack," Hoseok starts as he lets you take a look around. It was still in a forest, though the houses were built differently. The architecture was modest and minimalistic. A lot smaller too, their land was not as big as the Midnight Hounds' territory, but it was still homey. "Our population count is fifty, if that information is relevant." He snorts.

"Yeah, that explains the size," You say, "Smaller places are easier to navigate. I like this place, your houses are very nice." You flashed him a small smile that he returns.

Hoseok begins to walk towards the biggest house at the core of the area, "Follow me, Y/N, I have to introduce you to the alpha before I could let you sleep here." He says and you nod as you walk after him. He takes hefty strides and walks with such a bold move, you could tell that he was someone truly confident with himself. You struggle to catch up with him.

The skies were now light blue, indicating that the rise of the first light was near. You glance at the mountains, near the valley where the shades of orange were already seeping out. You were in awe as to how those mountains could be seen anywhere—or at least, at every place you've ever been in Orphikania. "Hoseok," You call out, he responds with a hum, "What’s that place?" You point to the mountains.

" **Insolux** , that's where the goddess of light lives, she created the lights, among other things." Hoseok answers and you hum in acknowledgment, "People are unable to visit that place though. The mountains and the valley you see aren't actually a place, it's a projection. Created in order to prevent us from being blinded by the brightness of the goddess." He explains and your lips part in awe. "Are you interested in that topic?" 

You nod, "After you said all that, now I am."

Hoseok smiles at your enthusiasm for knowledge, "Before the moon goddess passed, there were times where the lights and the moon share the sky." Your eyes widened at that, "Those days were magical, truly. Those were times when the two goddesses meet up, they were _lovers_." He smiles as he is reminded of those days when everyone on land sighted and adored the sky, the proof of love between two highly beings. "But after terrible events, the moon goddess had passed. The goddess of light mourned along with the wolves, there used to be times when she was powerless to bring the light to the sky. Those days were dark, though the moon dwelled at the center of the sky, unmoved. After a few years, the goddess of light has finally accepted the passing of her lover and had brought light to the lands once again. Now, she sends the lights to the other side of the sky, and pulls out the moon by herself."

Your mind almost stopped functioning once you realize that this wasn't a fairy tale, this truly happened in this realm. "Wow… I didn't know any of that…" You comment as your eyes remained at the mountains that were only an illusion. 

Hoseok is confused by your lack of knowledge, "Your actions really tell me that you were born yesterday, Y/N," He jokes, "I'm surprised by how clueless you are." 

"Well, it's a long story…" You trailed off.

"No worries, we're here anyway, I won't force you to tell me anything." Hoseok smiles as he steps into the front porch of the house. Before his knuckles came in contact with the wood, the door opens abruptly. A taller man is standing before him wearing an unamused expression. You pursed your lips as you were reminded that you were, yet again, intruding into a pack's home.

The man exuded a manly aura, his blonde hair was slightly messy as he ran his fingers through it. His small eyes inspected Hoseok's figure, prominent brows lowered in distaste. He had a small button nose and very plump lips. You gulped at the sight of his shirt clinging to his skin, revealing the shape of his muscular build. As he purses his lips, a deep dimple forms on his cheeks. "We need to talk in private." He says sternly.

"Yeah, but we have a guest," Hoseok counters in an attempt to avoid facing the consequences of his actions before he left the territory. 

The man tilts his head to the side, "Yeah, and we have important things to discuss, privately." He retorts and Hoseok sighs dejectedly. The man turns to you, "Please, step inside, welcome to our home," He flashes a small smile as he steps aside.

You enter the house as you return the smile, "I'm Y/N, nice place you got here."

"Thank you," The man replies sincerely, "Excuse us for a while, Miss Y/N, I have important matters to discuss with this man," Hoseok looks as if he was hurt by the way he was addressed but he shrugs it off. "Please, get comfortable, take a seat while we're gone. It won't take long." He smiles and you nod.

The interior of the house was nicer, cozier, and homier. You could say it was more modern than the Midnight Hounds' character yet there wasn't much of a difference. The wooden walls were painted white and decorated with paintings. Abstract, scenery, and portrait photos. You strode towards the paintings that contained the members of the pack. They looked like they were all around the same age, staring at it, it almost looked like a class photo taken at a summer camp. Each of the members' smiles big as they clustered in one place to pose for the painting. It looked as if it was taken in just a second as a camera would. But you don't know if the painter used magic to capture the scene flawlessly. 

Your eyes shifted to the canvas beside it, at the bottom of the painting, the words "Brothers in every lifetime" were inscribed. Your eyes trailed upwards as you take in the faces of Hoseok's brothers. They seemed to be teenagers in this painting and besides Hoseok was the man earlier. They were skinnier and looked a bit awkward but you could see the fondness between the brothers. Five of them were perched on the grass and behind them was a lake that seemed familiar. Then a specific boy catches your eyes. His body was small yet it was already toned. His plump lips were stretched out in a smile, giving rise to his chubby cheeks. His damp, dark fringe almost touched his mono-lidded eyes that formed crescents. His smile tugged at your heartstrings.

But what made your heart stop was the sight of a familiar necklace with the ring pendant splayed on his chest. _That's the necklace you're wearing._

"What the fuck…" You mumbled as you looked at your necklace to compare it. Though you were distracted once your eyes caught sight of another boy. " _Jungkook_?!" Your eyes widened along with the part of your lips. Jungkook was smaller than the rest of the boys in the canvas. His muscles were still starting to tone up, his hair was a bit shorter but the smile and pure adoration expressed on his face were foreign. Possibly because you've never seen him smile like that before. "Am I drunk…?"

Your thoughts were halted once you hear Hoseok and the other man step into the living room once again. "Did we take too long?" Hoseok asks and you faced him, shaking your head 'no'. 

"I apologize Miss Y/N, I haven't properly introduced myself," The tall man says, "I'm Namjoon, Hoseok's twin. Alpha of the Moon Children. Welcome to our home." He smiles.

"Nice to meet you," You say as your eyes went back and forth at the men in front of you, "Crazy, you guys don't look like twins." 

Alpha Namjoon shrugs as he sits on one of the couches, ushering you to do so as well. "Ah, I've heard that sentence too much by now. It's true though, we don't even look like brothers." Hoseok sits beside him, both looking like they haven't had much sleep. "Hoseok informed me a bit about your situation, though I have to talk to you a little further before I decide to allow your stay in our home. I mean no offense, Miss Y/N, my only intention is to ensure the safety of my small pack." 

You nod as you take a seat on the couch across them, "It's fine, I understand."

"Everyone else is asleep as of now, these walls are thick as well, no one outside will overhear our conversations." He states and your brows lower with the random information. "Now, I expect your entire honesty with me, Y/N. No lies, no excuses, let's get straight to the point." You swallowed thickly as his stare pinned on you, " _Who are you_?"

Your gaze averted to Hoseok who's eyes remained on you as well, but the alpha halts your actions. "Eyes on me, Y/N," He orders and you do as he says. "You might be uncomfortable and I apologize for that, but let's cut the bullshit. I am not letting anyone who means harm to stay in my home. And I can assure you, whatever your secrets are, they will be safe with the two of us. No one outside this room will know." 

You took a deep breath as your head slightly lowered under his stare, "Will you believe me?" 

His gaze softens, "Of course, Y/N, I can sense when you lie. So please, refrain from doing so, it will lessen your chance of earning a place in my home."

"If I tell you, your pack might get caught up in this mess," You slowly shake your head, "I think it's better for any of you not to know anything." You clutched your purse closer to you as you lowered your head, trying your best to keep the eye contact. Your wolf was whimpering under his intent gaze.

"No, telling me will enable me to prepare for whatever is to come," Alpha Namjoon insisted, "You're foolish to think that I'll allow you to stay for another second in my home when I don't know a single thing about you. You've stepped into a safe place for my pack members, whom I treasure a lot. You're not getting away with this, Y/N, so tell me." He slowly starts to stand up and stalk towards your cowering figure. 

"I… can't—" 

"Where are you from? Why do you have such a strange presence _with_ you?" His eyes lower to your chest, peering at your necklace, "And why do you hold my _lost brother's_ necklace?" Your eyes widened, your earlier assumptions were right. "Who are you?"

╔══════  ≪ ° ❈ ° ≫ ══════╗

𝐓𝐎 𝐁𝐄 𝐂𝐎𝐍𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐔𝐄𝐃

╚══════  ≪ ° ❈ ° ≫ ══════╝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bts in the building


	10. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay things are getting intense, meeting jimin is getting closer, we're almost there. and i actually edited this one lmao hope you enjoy this chapter

╔══════ ≪ ° ❈ ° ≫ ══════╗  
𝐅𝐀𝐌𝐈𝐋𝐘   
╚══════ ≪ ° ❈ ° ≫ ══════╝  


The beating of your troubled heart filled the room.

You reckoned that there was no more point in trying to hide your current situation. Even Hoseok could see through your little lies. You fiddled with your fingers as you attempted to avert your gaze anywhere—as long as the alpha wouldn't be able to peer through your soul. It was of no use though. Your wolf couldn't help but submit. Alpha Namjoon remains silent, waiting patiently for your next words. He stands before you, gazing intently at your eyes and the necklace.

"I- I don't- I didn't know it was your brother's…" You stammered and he motions you to proceed, "When I was at the Midnight Hounds' territory, I thought the wind delivered it to me. No one else took it so I did." Your hand fiddled with the pendant, "Do- do you guys want it—?"

The alpha cuts you off, "The wind delivered it to you?" You nod, "Keep it then, it's not mine anyway." You breathe out a sigh of relief, "Why were you at the Midnight Hounds' territory? Do you come from there? Did they, perhaps, kick you out?" He questions.

"No, I just stayed there for a while. I was looking for help and they were the nearest pack I could get to." You answered, "Do you know someone from there?" You ask this time, thinking about Jungkook being in the portrait of Hoseok's brothers.

Hoseok answers, "We used to be members of the Midnight Hounds, Y/N," He clarifies and you put two and two together. "Jungkook is our youngest brother, I heard you mention his name while staring at the portrait of my brothers." 

You nod, "To who does this necklace belong then…?" 

" _Jimin_ ," Alpha Namjoon says through gritted teeth, "Our lost brother, Jimin."

A shock of electricity surges through your body as the name infiltrates your ears. It sounded terribly familiar. You were certain you've heard someone mention the name before. Your brows furrowed as you look down and try to recall recent events. Your eyes widened once a certain memory comes back to you.

>   
>  _"I thought I heard a howl?" The woman mumbled to herself then her eyes landed on you, "Oh, nevermind, I thought it was Jimin." Before she could step back into her portal again, you stopped her by running towards her blocking her way towards the portal._

  
Jennie. She knows Jimin.

Excitement flooded your chest once you made a mental note to ask Jennie about Jimin. The alpha promptly took notice of the shift in your mood. "You're soulmates, aren't you?" He says, sounding more like a statement rather than a question.

"How are you so sure…?" You ask expectantly.

Hoseok responds once again, "That necklace isn't something he'll give away to anyone. He once made a promise that if ever his soulmate feels burdened, he'll gift them that specific necklace and bring solace to them." 

Your eyes widen once again, "Oh yeah! It came with flowers placed in a vase along with a comforting message." The men in front of you are taken aback by your sudden enthusiasm, "Sorry, I don't know why I'm so excited." You blushed furiously.

"Speaking about your soulmate does that," The alpha waves you off. "Enough of that, I have yet to ask you crucial questions. Please Y/N, be as truthful as you possibly can. I can't trust you if you lie." He reminds you once again and you nod in understanding. "Where do you come from?"

Somehow, your wolf came to trust the men in front of you—knowing that they are related to your soulmate. So you answer, "…The human realm." These three words were enough to alarm the men. They tried their best to conceal it yet peering through their eyes, havoc was behind it.

"Allow me to ask you one more time. Where do you truly come from?" The alpha asks once again as if he didn't hear you right the first time.

"I really did come from the human realm. I was born and raised there, with my mom who also turned out to be a wolf-shifter." You confirmed and both men let out a shaky breath. They have never encountered someone from a different realm, though they thought they were fortunate that you were a wolf shifter as well.

"That's close to impossible…" Namjoon mumbles, "How did you get here? Clearly, you aren't a witch or a sorcerer or a demon. How?" He questions, brows furrowed, jaw clenched. You gotta admit, your soulmate's brothers are hot and ridiculously attractive. From Jungkook to these twins. They've been genetically blessed. After all, their parents are Alpha Beomseok and Luna Micha.

Snapping out of your thoughts, "When I first shifted back at our home, guards from this realm attacked us with weapons and armors made of pure silver. I passed out once they chained me down and I woke up at Nevécarcer." Their jaws dropped to the floor.

The alpha starts to pace around the living room, "So not only were you ambushed with _pure_ silver, you managed to escape prison as well?!" 

"Keep it down!" You clamored, "I'm innocent, I don't even know why I was thrown into a cage and locked up in prison. But I heard something about people from this realm being forbid to travel to the human realm. That's not my fault!" You say defensively, "And what's wrong with silver?"

Hoseok looks at you, bewildered, "Pure silver harms us physically, little miss. Many have died by this particular element." He explains and your own lips part as well, "Therefore, how in the hell did you survive that?!" 

Panicking at the thought of the men thinking bad of you, you stammered, "I- I don't know! They just attacked me with these silver thingies and it didn't hurt. I really don't know!" You raised your hands up defensively and their glares sent your way brought a chill down your spine.

"Somehow, you're invulnerable to the fatal effects of pure silver. So how did you break out of prison?" The alpha questions.

"I got help from a crossroad demon, we traded," They raised a brow at your answer, what can you give a demon anyway? "She took a tooth from me, in my wolf form, I don't know why." You added, hoping that they would quit being so skeptical of the poor you.

Alpha Namjoon shakes his head, "A mere crossroad demon can't possibly get you out of that island. Only the gods and goddesses have the ability to do so. I don't believe you Y/N, you seem to be telling the truth but it's simply impossible." He crosses his arms across his chest in an assertive stance.

"But she did do that!" You say in defense, "Her name is Jennie, do you know her? She did that, she got me out of prison, I swear to you on my life." 

The alpha's eyes widen, "Jennie, huh?" You nodded furiously, "I do know her. I just didn't know she could do that." He mumbles to himself yet you could hear him loud and clear. "Now after you escaped prison, what did you do?"

"I tried to go back to the human realm with the help of a witch but we failed. Then I went to the Midnight Hounds," You answer, "I was kicked out by Alpha Beomseok. Now I'm here, homeless, clueless."

"Then why do you insist on running to wolf-shifter packs and beg for help?" Namjoon asks, almost looking at you pathetically. He didn't understand your situation though, so he chooses not to judge you. 

You shrug, "Because I can't do anything by myself. I'm not from this world, how would I know how to survive?" Silence fills the room once again and the smell of various wolf-shifters enters your nose. Namjoon and Hoseok's scent was prominent since they were the closest to you. 

"Off-topic, but how's Jungkook?" Hoseok breaks the silence, concern laced in his voice. His expression softens and dismay flooded you as you were reminded that they weren't in contact anymore.

"He's well, he's fucking muscular now and really handsome as well as smart, but I think he's good." You replied, "I heard someone say that he was gonna be the next alpha of their pack." The alpha before you scoffs at that.

"Yeah, with the rest of your children leaving you, Alpha Beomseok has no other option but to pass the role to Jungkook," Namjoon says bitterly and you pursed your lips. "How long have you been here?" He comes back to your earlier topic.

"At least two weeks, I think. I'm not sure, I passed out." He nods, taking it enough as an answer.

You had to suppress your excitement from the next words that slip out of the alpha's mouth. "How can we help?"

  
≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

The alpha has allowed you to stay in his humble abode. He lets you occupy a guest room not too far from his house, so he could keep an eye on you. After the interrogation, you roll your eyes, he leaves you alone to rest, waking you up once breakfast was prepared. Leaving you no time to change from Jennie's clothes, you hurried to their dining area outdoors. The first light was finally up and shining down on the Orphic lands. 

"Everyone, meet Y/N," Alpha Namjoon announces as you stand beside him. "Our guest, she will be staying with us for some time." Both of you look at the group of men ogling your form, Namjoon scowls in distaste. "And keep your fucking dicks in your pants, she already belongs to another wolf shifter." He says sternly using the tone of an overprotective older brother.

_"Bummer, she's a beauty!"_

"Yeah, yeah," He waves them off before turning to you, "Take a seat besides Hoseok, Y/N, let's enjoy our meal." You do as he says, occupying the seat beside the handsome man. You fiddled with your fingers as you wait until the alpha takes the first bite. Once he does, you dig in along with the members.

"By the way," Hoseok starts, "This is Yoongi, our eldest brother," He points to the man beside Namjoon. You flash him a smile and he only nods in your direction. His dark hair contrasted his skin as clear as porcelain. His eyes were soft and sluggish yet the glances he gave were sharp. He has a button nose as well, and pinkish lips that remained shut. He was not a talker, unlike Hoseok. 

"Sorry, he's a bit grumpy today," Hoseok whispers and you brush it off, saying it was fine. 

The girl across you speaks up, "Hi! I'm Lalisa." She says, a bright smile plastered on her face. Her eyes were big and doll-like, looking at you expectantly. Her long straight hair was dyed orange, the same shade as Hoseok. 

"Hi," You return her smile, "Nice hair."

"Thanks, Hoseok and I dyed it on his birthday," She giggles at the memory.

Hoseok grunts, "Yeah, because of a stupid fucking game." 

"It looks really good though, suits you both." You comment and they reply with quiet thank yous. "Can I ask something?" You turn to the alpha and he raises a brow. "What are roles in a pack?" You winced as soon as the words escaped your mouth, this is information you could've read yet you skipped through it.

"The alpha is the leader, very simple. A beta is a right hand and general adviser, second in command. Enforcers and guards are in charge of carrying out pack law and fortifying combat needs, the alpha's left hand. The healers, pretty obvious by their names. Sentinels—" Lalisa raises her hand with a giggle, "—yes, she is a sentinel. They patrol the territory to ensure the safety of the pack, ensuring that there are no intruders entering the territory. It is also her responsibility to greet new visitors and learn why they are here and where they come from, I have already done that to you though. She makes sure every outsider coming here has good intentions. Suits her, right?" You nod in agreement, Lalisa sure does have the face that you'd wanna see first when going to someplace.

"Elders, we have no elders. But if you wish to know, they also serve as advisors with their experience and knowledge. Hunters, Yoongi and Hoseok are hunters. Yoongi tracks our prey and Hoseok goes in for the kill. Omegas are the caretakers, usually taking care of our pups." Namjoon explains, "Almost every member of the pack has a responsibility, I think that's about it."

"Thanks…" You nod in understanding, taking in every information. "So… do I need to fulfill tasks and responsibilities in order for you to let me stay?" You ask tentatively.

"No—" "Certainly—" Hoseok and Yoongi speak over each other. Hoseok frowns at his brother.

Yoongi speaks up once again, "I think she should help around a little, I could use some help with the hunters."

Everyone at the table gazes at the alpha, looking at him expectantly. Alpha Namjoon examines you before glancing at Yoongi, "Is that so?" Yoongi nods nonchalantly, "Are the hunters slacking off these days?" He questions.

"Not particularly," Yoongi answers before his gaze pins on you, "I was in the living room earlier," Your heart stops, he knows your secret as well. "And I figured, someone with her strength might be able to help us in return." He faces the alpha, "Don't you think so?"

Alpha Namjoon shoots you a reassuring look, "If so, you're well aware that our conversation earlier was strictly confidential then?" Yoongi nods, "Then help yourself, as long as you don't give her too many tasks. She already has enough on her shoulders."

Hoseok looks at you worryingly, "Is that alright?"

You nod, "It's okay, I'd be happy to help." You think you could use it to let out some aggression, though you don't say it aloud considering that they hunt for their food. 

"Alright then," Namjoon proclaims before averting his gaze towards the sentinel. "Also, eat up, Lalisa. I've noticed you've been eating less and less these days." He eyes the sentinel's plate which was only half-filled. 

Lalisa smiles, "I appreciate your concern, Alpha, but my cheeks are getting fat instead of my ass." She says and you almost choke on your food. Hoseok laughs, "And I'm always like, bitch, wrong cheeks." Lalisa adds and other members seated on your table cackles. This time you actually choke on your food and reach for your glass of water.

Yoongi snorts, "Good luck on that." He turns to look at you, "Sorry about that, she's fucking crazy."

"I prefer the term, relentlessly passionate," Lalisa counters. 

Hoseok shakes his head in disagreement, "No... I personally think you're a bit unstable. You feel every fucking emotion in a span of an hour." Lalisa cries out, "Lies!"

You watch the banter between the members and feel as if you're back in college. You're not sure about their ages since wolf-shifters are, apparently, immortal, but they look like they're around their twenties. The atmosphere around them was livelier and you felt more at ease. Their distinct personalities somehow meshed with each other. It makes you wonder how your soulmate acts around people. _What's he like? What does his voice sound like? Does he like reading books? Will he like me?_

"...How old are you, Y/N?" Lalisa asks and you snapped out of your thoughts.

You cleared your throat, "Oh, I'm eighteen."

"Aw, she's a baby," Yoongi cooes teasingly and you blush. Why is he acting like this? Just a minute ago he was addressing you coldly. And you most certainly are not a baby! You're in college already. Graduating a year early because of how much you hated high school. 

Lalisa chuckles, "I bet she'll beat your ass in combat, though." 

"Yeah, she's eighteen, and Yoongi's like a thousand and eighteen," Namjoon jokingly says, and Yoongi scowls.

Hoseok adds, "He sleeps like a grandpa." Yoongi ignores him, "How were you even in the living room earlier? I couldn't even smell you." 

"I fell asleep behind the couches," Yoongi shrugs, and your brows raise, "Then I smelt Y/N, a stranger then I decided to wait if she ever does something. She didn't so I tried to get back to sleep but I ended up overhearing your conversation. I don't even give a fuck." He explains and your lips slightly parted in surprise.

Lalisa laughs, "He might be a grandpa but he isn't the best tracker for no reason." She compliments and winks at him teasingly, which Yoongi ignores. "You won't even notice he's at your throat. Then the next thing you know, you're dead."

"Eat your food, brat, I cooked this morning," Yoongi waves her off, clearly bad at taking compliments.

  
≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

After breakfast, you take a bath and change into clothes that Hoseok lent. Yoongi was going to teach you how to hunt today and it requires tighter and more comfortable clothes. Not a dress. You wore loose pants made of linen, held up by a belt. Another product of linen was your loose, long-sleeved shirt. Nothing too fancy. You tie your hair up to ensure that it won't distract you during any bodily activity. You weren't sure if they warmed up before hunting so you stretched out your limbs before going out. You can't risk being sore, you have other tasks to do in order to find your mother. This is just one of them, to show the pack that you can contribute something to them. 

You exit your room and glance around the place to look for Yoongi. He ordered you to meet him at the training grounds yet you forgot to ask where it is. Remembering that their owned area was not too wide, you walk around to look for him. The first light—you stopped calling it the sun—was halfway reaching the middle of the sky and it wasn't too soon until noon comes and the second light rises. You wore your daily shoes today, though you were afraid that it might break during hunting, you had no other options. Jennie's shoes—the heeled ones, clearly weren't suitable for physical activities. You just have to make do, as you always do.

Walking around for a few more minutes, you realize that you were lost. You can't find Yoongi anywhere. He might be hiding anywhere and because he's such a skilled hunter, you don't know how to track him down. The other members of the pack were strolling around as well, carrying on with their daily chores. Lalisa fulfills her duty likewise, roaming the edge of their territory and guarding the surroundings. You sigh in relief once you see Hoseok walking towards you. 

"Hi, I'm lost," You blurt out breathily.

"Have you ever considered Christianity?" He jokes as he walks alongside you.

You cackled, "What the fuck," Then you go silent once your brain processes his joke. _"What the fuck?"_ Hoseok raises a brow, "Christianity exists here?"

Hoseok's brows lowered, "No, why do you have to go onto every little detail?" You shrug, "It's like, you never allow a single drop of information goes over your head."

"Can't risk it," You mumble. "Anyways, where's Yoongi? I can't find him." You take time to admire his honey skin glistening under the rays of the first light. 

Hoseok shrugs this time, "Probably asleep somewhere," He looks around, "Let's find him." 

"Is that even possible?" You snort, "Isn't he like, really skilled at hiding?" 

"Yeah, but if you—somehow—manage to track him down, he'll go easy on you. Probably let you off the hook." Hoseok muses, "So, are you down?" He offers, raising a brow as he looks down at you. 

"If that means I won't have a sore body by the end of the day, then hell yeah." You answer and he smiles.

Hoseok instructs you on how to block other scents and focus on one scent. You didn't know that was possible but you were eager to learn since too much smells overwhelmed you. You despised it the very first time you shifted so you attended to every word carefully. "You have to be able to identify what smell is what first." He says, "If you learn this, you would be able to direct your attention on one scent, the scent you are trying to track down. It's that simple." 

"Okay..." You murmured as you inhale in every smell that surrounds you. Taking in the smell of members, the trees, the ground, and Hoseok. "This is hard, I think I need to have a great sense of smell first."

"But you do," Hoseok insists, "Now, what does Yoongi smell like?" He asks and lets you take in another deep breath.

"Like... black pepper? Rich wood... ambergris..." You murmur to yourself as you start to get a whiff of that scent. Yoongi had a strong manly scent so you were impressed that he could hide his scent from everyone. Yet as you think of the words you used to describe his smell, you begin to unravel every layer of scents that surround you and find his smell. 

Hoseok chuckles to himself once you start to walk towards a direction. Your head was slightly leaned forward and your nose scrunches like a bunny every time the scent gets stronger. He thought you were like a little kid yet he was impressed that you managed to locate his smell in your human form. Even him and the alpha as well as the rest of the pack are unable to find Yoongi when he doesn't want to be found. 

"I think... we're getting nearer," You mumbled as you continued to follow the trail of the scent. Hoseok follows, walking behind you as he allowed you to lead the way. Pacing towards the training grounds, you clapped your hands in excitement, "Aha! Found it!" Their training grounds were similar to the Midnight Hounds, both wide-open areas. 

Hoseok laughs, "You still have to find Yoongi," He says and you realize that the training grounds were deserted. 

You pout, "Oh, right," You start sniffing the air once again and you traced Yoongi behind a boulder at the edge of the training area, sound asleep. "There he is," You state proudly and Hoseok raises his brows.

"Nice job, you're a fast learner," He comments and you preen under his praise. He steps towards Yoongi's crouched form, "Wake up, grandpa!" He shouts. "No time for naps!"

Yoongi grimaces as Hoseok's loud voice infiltrates his sensitive hearing, "What the fuck?!" He covers his ears, grunting. "We're immortal, I have all the time in the world." He slouches once again in an attempt to fall back to sleep.

"No, your student is here," Hoseok lightly kicks the side of Yoongi's legs, "And believe it or not, she managed to track you down by your scent alone." 

Yoongi's eyes open at that, blinking at the tree in front of him, then his gaze averts to you. "Really now?" He asks and you nod, proud of yourself. You expected him to begin the training after your achievement, yet he closes his eyes once again. "Then I'll hide again and you can come to find me. That's a great start." 

Hoseok groans in frustration, "Do you want her to assist you or not?!" 

"Nah, she's good," Yoongi lazily answers. "Now go, leave me be." He waves you off and starts to get comfortable once again.

Hoseok turns to you, "See, I told you he was gonna let you off the hook," He says as the two of you start to walk away from the hunter, giving up.

"I think he did for a completely different reason though," You say dejectedly.

"Are you upset? Do you still want to train?" Hoseok asks.

You nod, "Well, yeah, I have to contribute something to the pack, at least." Hoseok cocks his head to the side as he listens to you, "I have to do something to repay you guys for letting me stay here. I don't wanna be just another mouth to feed." 

Hoseok smiles at your willingness, "You don't have to repay anything, you're our brother's soulmate. If anything, we'll have to thank you if he comes here, looking for you." He states, and you return his smile. "I have to train anyways, I have no one to accompany me. Since Yoongi wants to disappear, so yeah, I'll train you." 

Before he starts to do anything, you interrupt him, "Wait, can you... teach me how to shift instead?" You ask, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Hoseok thinks to himself for a few moments. You looked like a little girl asking for sweets and he couldn't refuse.

"Yeah, I'll do that," He chuckles at the way your smile takes up half of your face at his answer. "But, this is not just a physical task. You'll need to connect with your wolf, trust her in order to let her take control." You nodded slowly, "You'll have to do some inner work, Y/N."

"I'll work hard," You declare.

"Good, I know just the place for these things."

  
≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Hoseok takes you to the shore, right next to their territory. No wonder why you could hear the ocean waves slapping the sand. The weather was kind, granting you the opportunity to see the place in its full glory. The shoreline took the form of the curve of a crescent, hence the name _Crescent Shore_. The sand was lightly tinted blue and gray, resembling the shades of the moon. White-capped waves gently reached for the land and the sounds filled your ears. The first light provided generous lighting, shining down on the glimmering blue-green sea before you. You take in a deep breath and allowed the salty smell breeze to enter your nose.

"Everything is so beautiful in this realm," You comment as your eyes admired the bright colors of the scenery, "The human realm is beautiful as well, but everything here is just a million times better." 

"It is, huh?" Hoseok raises a brow and you nod. "You haven't even seen the ocean's true beauty yet," He chuckles. 

Your brows raised in surprise, "Well now I wanna go explore the ocean."

"Yeah, maybe when all your problems have been solved." Hoseok says and guilt floods through your chest, "I didn't mean it like that," He murmurs and you wave him off, "Do you still wanna do this?"

"Of course," You replied, "I have to."

He nods and finds a spot with shade for both of you. Once he finds a comfortable and secluded area, he motions for you to come to follow him. You do as he says and both of you sit underneath a cluster of palm trees. You shuffled on your seat to get comfortable, facing the sea and waiting for Hoseok's instructions. You feel the wind comfort you, allowing you to relax and let loose.

"Your wolf is born with you, though she is only supposed to show up once you reach your adolescent years. You weren't aware that you had one until now, were you?" You shake your head in confirmation, "That's what's gonna make this journey difficult. Unknowingly, you have pushed her away, believing that you were only a human, without a counterpart. But it's okay, we'll help you communicate with her." He reassures you.

Hoseok further explains a few points before he guides you to connect with your inner self, "You have to trust her and be in a good relationship with her in order for her to come out. You don't hear from her, do you?" You shake your head once again, "That's because she believes that you think you don't need her and her help. They are also here during our vulnerable times, mentally and emotionally. If you were physically vulnerable, she would not be able to come out, your body wouldn't endure it. Though once you shut the world away and feel like you can't deal with the outside world, she'll come out and your body will remain in your wolf form until you're ready to come out again. You'll learn to shift on command too, when the trust between you is great. She'll protect you during times when you need it the most. And if you wish to connect with her, you'll have to work for it. Understood?"

"Understood," you repeat.

"Good," He says, "Now, close your eyes. Take in deep breaths and relax." He guides you through a meditation and you do as he says. He allows you to fall into a deep relaxation, basking in the silence. "Call for her." He instructs and you follow.

You were unsure what to call her, but a name is heard at the back of your mind. _**"Cia,"**_ You call out, _**"Cia…?"**_

You see emptiness and hear nothing, you repeat calling out her name yet no one answers. You take deep breaths and try again. You yearned to meet her and develop a bond with her, you weren't supposed to feel conflicted. Yet every time you try, you only feel frustration. Hoseok could sense the shift in your mood and instructs you to relax and you follow his instructions. After a few moments, you started to hear a voice in your mind.

_**"Sylva,"**_ A voice vertebrates through your skull, almost as if it was an intrusion.

You frown in distaste, _"That's not your name,"_ You say to your wolf in your mind. 

The voice speaks once again, making your hairs stand up, _**"It's my name, Y/N,"**_ You felt like throwing up at the familiarity of the voice, _**"Don't you recognize me, child? We came upon each other at a lake a few nights ago."**_ Now you know why it felt like an intrusion, the voice broke into your mind. It was not your wolf but the man that pulled you into the depths of the Midnight Hounds' lake.

You start to panic, struggling to open your eyes to no avail. _**"Come to the water,"**_ He orders and you shake your head. _**"Come child,"** _You start to whimper as you feel a headache forming. 

_"No!"_ You scream at the back of your head. 

_**"You'll never meet your wolf, she doesn't want you,"**_ The words stung, bringing tears to your eyes, _**"Not when half of you is pushing her away."**_ A dreadful feeling rises up your chest and you find yourself unable to get out of your mind. You couldn't see anything and once again, you felt as if you were drowning. You try to swim up the water yet your arms remained immobile, stuck to your sides. As well as your feet, stiff and unmoving. You cry as you felt yourself plummet under the frigid waters. 

_**"You're doing me a favor, my dear,"**_ He speaks once more and every word felt as if something was hammering your head, _**"Because you are what kills you."**_ With those last words being said, you felt your body being hoisted up the water.

Your eyes shot open and see Hoseok pulling you from the deep waters. His strong arms caged your torso as you cough out the waters that infiltrated your airways. Your burning tears are washed out by the sea waters as Hoseok pulls your body to reach the lands. He gently tosses your body on the pale sand as he lets you cough out the water in your system. He brushes his fringe back to see you better.

"Are you okay?!" He asks worryingly.

You nod your head as you try to sit up. "W-what happened?"

"I'm supposed to ask you that question," Hoseok replies as he catches his breath, "You were meditating then all of a sudden you were whimpering and walking to the sea. You ignored my calls and started to drown yourself in the waters!"

Your eyes widened, "I-I did that…?" He nods, "But, I didn't know, I-I… someone was talking to me. And he's not my wolf." You explain and he frowns.

"Stand up, Y/N, we'll discuss this at the packhouse," Hoseok orders and he helps you up your feet, "You look like you're nearly dying, I don't want anything happening to you." He adds as he stares at your paled face, lips, and your sunken eyes. Both of you didn't even know what happened.

  
≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

"Explain, Y/N," The alpha orders you, "There was an intruder at the forests as well, only one person and that person managed to alarm _every_ pack that lives by the shore." He informs you, "And you know who it is. So tell me, Y/N." 

One of the healers wraps a blanket around your shuddering figure after they ensured that you were perfectly fine and unwounded. "Only packs that reside by the shore?" You ask for confirmation and he gives a stiff nod. "The first time this person, or being showed up to me was near a body of water too. He says his name is Sylva." You explain, stammering as your lower lips trembled.

Namjoon looks at you in disbelief, "Sylva?"

You nodded, "Yes, that's what he says his name is. The first time he showed up to me, was at the Midnight Hounds' territory. He talks to me like he knows me yet I've never met him. He says a few things but none of them make any sense." Before the alpha could ask what he said, you cut him off, "He says that the wolf shifters are his creations." 

"Y/N," You meet the alpha's gaze, "Are you lying?" 

"No!" You were quick to deny, "I'm telling the truth! He drowned me the first time either." 

Namjoon turns to Hoseok who was drying up, looking for answers. "We were trying to connect with her wolf, she asked me to teach her how to. We meditated by the shore but she ended up talking to someone other than her wolf. Then she walked to the sea, unconsciously and drowned herself." He explains, "I smelt an intruder nearby too." 

Alpha Namjoon pins his gaze on you, "Y/N, Sylva is _dead_."

Your heart stops for a moment before it starts to race at a quick pace. How were you talking to a dead being? And he manages to drown you every time he does. You panic at the realization that the pack might kick you out and you'd be homeless once again. Your grip on the blanket tightens as you let the information sink into your brain. Every time he appears, he manages to bring problems with him as well. 

The alpha senses your distress and snaps you out of your thoughts, "Don't worry, Y/N, I'll talk to the neighboring packs before I decide on something," He states and shoots you a reassuring look. He turns to Lalisa, "Request to hold a meeting with the neighboring packs that have been alerted by the unknown intruder, as quickly as possible." He orders and she nods before scurrying out of the house to carry out her new task.

"Y/N, get some rest, we'll bring you your lunch if you're unable to eat with us outside," Namjoon orders, and you nod. "Go with her, Hoseok, be on alert if she manages to speak to Sylva again." 

Hoseok gives a stern nod before he helps you stand up and walks you back to the guest room. You hadn't even made it halfway through the day and you were already causing trouble. You curse at yourself internally as you cringe at the memory of you drowning. You have never been this scared of coming close to the waters again in your life. Thankfully, Namjoon was kind enough to let you stay in his home even after what happened. You thank Hoseok for bringing you to your room as he walks out to leave.

"Go change into some dry clothes and rest, I'll be right outside," Hoseok says without looking back at you, probably in a hurry to change his clothes as well.

You do as he says and change into comfortable clothes that you packed with you. As you dug into your bag with an unnatural dimension from Jennie, your hand brushes against silk. You stop rummaging through your things to peek inside, greeted with the sight of the cyclamens wrapped in silk to prevent it from being damaged. You curse to yourself as you take it out, it was likely destroyed by now. Your eyes slightly widen at the sight of the unharmed flowers, stems standing stall, attached to the vase. _Jimin_. You read his short message once again and smile to yourself.

How were you so eager to meet someone you've barely heard of before? 

You see a photo of him in his teenage years and your heart is already racing. You receive a necklace and a vase of flowers and you already melt into a puddle. You hear someone mention his name and you feel electric shocks travel throughout your body. Burying your face in your hands, you groan in frustration. It's annoying how much this soulmate thing affects you. It fogs up your mind and distracts you from your current problems.

You slapped your cheeks lightly in an attempt to bring you back to your senses. The silk slips off the vase as you haul it up, placing it on the window beside the bed. That should serve as a reminder that someone out there is helping you through this. He's carrying the pain for you and you don't even know him. That should remind you that someone out there, will support you unconditionally without having to know everything about you.

With that thought in mind, you fall into a deep slumber.

  
≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

"Y/N?" You hear a knock on the door, waking you up from your sleep.

You slowly open your eyes as you take in your dark surroundings. You glimpse outside the window only to realize that it was already nighttime. You've wasted an entire day. Quickly sitting up, you brush your fingers along the strands of your hair as you stand up to answer the door. Behind it was Namjoon carrying a table of meals with a reassuring smile. Your brows slightly raise in surprise before you step aside to let him inside.

"I apologize for disrupting your sleep but it's already time for dinner, I won't let you skip meals," He says as he places the tiny table on your bed. "We have plenty of things to discuss withal, therefore I'll be eating with you. Is that alright?" He asks for your permission.

"Of course," You reply as he sits on a chair beside your bed. You sit on the bed with pursed lips, "Are you gonna kick me out?"

The alpha was quick to deny your assumption, "No, I can't let you out there on your own," He replies, "Besides, you're our brother's soulmate. He will—believe me—he will _slaughter_ me if he learns that I let you go out there starved and homeless." He chuckles.

"Oh… okay," You mumbled, unsure of what to say.

Namjoon lights up the candles on the table, "I asked the other alphas about Sylva during the meeting earlier," He says and your ears perk up, averting your gaze towards him. "They said that it was possible for a god to communicate with people in Orphikania for he is not entirely dead, but stuck in _between life and death_." 

"So… he's a god?" You ask. You just woke up feeling groggy and you were going to be bombarded with information again.

Namjoon ushers you to eat the calories, hoping you would be able to digest anything he says along with the food. "He is the former god of the forest creatures—" you remember the time he called the werewolves his creations, "—and he succumbed in the hands of one." Your ring started to _burn_ your skin at the mention yet you dismiss it to listen to the alpha. "I'm unsure as to why he's talking to you and only you and seeks to drown you at the process. The alphas of the neighboring packs shared their opinions and theorized that the god might feel vindictive and take out his wrath on a wolf-shifter—you. There's not much proof of their assumptions since we don't know what you experience, so I beg you to tell me if he talks to you again. He might kill you as a warning then get revenge on us, so please, tell me. The lives of werewolves are at stake. And if this gets worse, we'll have to take proper action."

You nod as you take in a deep breath. Not only do you have a missing mother, you already have a vengeful god at your throat. Panic and worry start to seep into your chest as your thoughts run wild. How could you possibly solve all of this alone? You didn't ask for it. You just wanted to go back to college, to your part-time job, and visit your mother in Texas every month. Was that too much to ask? 

Alpha Namjoon senses your distress and snaps you out of your thoughts, "Hey, hey, I didn't mean to put this burden on your back. All I'm saying is don't keep things from us for it might cost thousands of lives." You nod in understanding, "And about your current situation, I can help. You just have to ask me, I'll do what I can. I won't kick you out."

You nod once again as you gather your thoughts, "Help me find my mother."

The alpha nods, leaning back against his chair, "Alright, what's her name? Tell me every information that might be necessary." 

"She's a bit shorter than me, looks really young, has short hair, and has a tattoo of an owl on her left forearm," You almost tear up as you describe her, remembering her every features, "Her name is Amaria Sandalio. Please, help me find her." You plead, looking at the alpha with tears brimming in your eyes.

Namjoon tenses up, "Amaria… Sandalio?" You nod in confirmation, "Let me clarify, is her owl tattoo painted green?" He asks and you nod in surprise. How does he know? Was your mom notorious for something in this realm? "Y/N, are you sure?"

"Yes! Why?" You exclaim, "Stop making me panic!"

"Apologies, but—" He places a hand on your shoulder and looks you dead in the eye, "She's a _wanted criminal_ , Y/N. Up to this day." 

And once again, you freeze all over. As if your brain just stops functioning and you tense up, unmoving. Having these kinds of information dumped over you leaves you overwhelmed and numb. His hand leaves your shoulder yet you stay still, looking back at him with an expression he couldn't quite understand. "I'm _tired_ ," You croak, "Don't say things like that." You say, hoping that he was lying. 

"I'm telling the truth," Namjoon sighs, yet you deny it once again. Your mind simply couldn't comprehend that your oh-so-sweet and weird mother was a criminal. "Her soulmate died at war for the werewolf race's liberation. She fell in love with a man from another species, another criminal that actually committed heinous crimes. Eventually, she bore his child and has chosen to run away into another realm to protect the interspecies baby." He explains, "That newborn was you….?"

You sigh in frustration, "I don't know, Namjoon, I don't know a lot of things." 

"Don't be upset. Her crime was endangering our species by crossing the human realm, her intention was to protect you from nasty beings that wanted you dead. She was never a bad person," Namjoon clarifies in an attempt to comfort you, "And she's one of the very, very few that managed to cross the human realm. Her story has been twisted as it spread out the lands of Orphikania, hence why many react negatively to her name. But I know the truth, Y/N, I don't settle for lies. She did it to protect you, she is a great mother."

"I know..." You mutter, "Can you help me?"

Namjoon places his thumb under his chin as he wears his thinking face, "I'll do anything that I can," He says and that was enough, "But I'm afraid that you will be too late to save her. If she crossed Orphikania with you then there is a possibility that she is already at the hands of the gods." Your breathing stops, "She might be dead by now, Y/N."

╔══════  ≪ ° ❈ ° ≫ ══════╗

𝐓𝐎 𝐁𝐄 𝐂𝐎𝐍𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐔𝐄𝐃

╚══════  ≪ ° ❈ ° ≫ ══════╝


	11. Hybrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awaken a part of yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> broooo I'm so sorry for the very late update! so many things happened in the past weeks, I've literally been hospitalized, drowned in schoolworks and depressed lmao but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, the ending may seem a bit rushed but this chapter is a big turn for the story! I'll make it up in the next chapter where we will finally be meeting Jimin ;>

╔══════ ≪ ° ❈ ° ≫ ══════╗  
𝐇𝐘𝐁𝐑𝐈𝐃   
╚══════ ≪ ° ❈ ° ≫ ══════╝

The next morning, you had no desire to get up and go on about your day.

  
"She's already awake, she simply doesn't wish to go outside," Hoseok informs the alpha as they discuss your current situation. "You probably shouldn't have told her the news last night to let her sleep."

Namjoon's brows lowered, "It was better than letting her go through the night feeling anxious that we might kick her out and put her back to the streets. At least she had all night to think things through." 

"Yeah, well, now she's despondent," Hoseok deadpans.

Namjoon waves him off, "Just preoccupy her for the day, I promised her that I would help in finding her mother. I'm going to be busy for the day, I'll leave the beta in charge." He orders as he fixes his clothes before he exits the packhouse, "And keep her away from the waters, at the very least, don't let her drown."

  
You lay on the bed unaware of the concern you've brought to the brothers. You only had a few hours of sleep because you've spent the night overthinking—coming up with a plan. You'll work with Namjoon on finding your mother this time though. Peering outside the window, you watch the first light rise and the scenery brought you a bit of solace. The birds in the forest have finally awoken, chirping and singing as they flew around the warm-colored skies. You heard the other pack members rise from their slumber too yet you had no interest in joining them. You just wanted a little bit of rest before your brain could start to function again. Though you fear that time won't slow down and you won't make it in time to save your mother.

A loud knock on your door sends your heart raising, alarming you, "Open up, Y/N!" Hoseok shouts from the other side, "I won't let you drown in your self-deprecating thoughts for the whole day! Let's train!"

The door slams open abruptly, Yoongi steps in, "Get the fuck up, I'm not letting you laze around," He orders and you breathe out a sigh, slowly rising from the bed as melancholy washes on your face. The brothers glanced at each other in regret.

"Okay, we probably should've done a gentler approach," Hoseok says in defeat, "Apologies, little thing," You give him a stiff nod, "We're here to teach you how to hunt. Wouldn't helping us around boost your mood?"

"It does…" You feel a bit better by that.

Yoongi ushers you to come with them, "Then come on up, you have a lot to learn."

They let you tidy yourself up to go out, waiting at the dining area. You wore the same clothes you did yesterday and tie your hair up again. Walking towards the pack members, you quietly sit down beside Hoseok. They were as lively as yesterday and talk as if they haven't seen each other for a long time. You admired their outgoing energy though you weren't in the mood to socialize today. 

Once you notice the alpha's absence, you turn to Hoseok, "Where's Namjoon?"

"He's busy, I don't know where he is but he says he's doing something to look for your mother," Hoseok answers as he greedily chews on his steak. "Did you need something?" You shake your head, "Eat up."

You forced yourself to eat since you needed it if you wanted to go through their training. The chatter between the members didn't die down but you were thankful that they didn't speak with their mouths full. That would've set you off. Everyone seated near you could sense the drop in your mood but they chose to continue eating their meals—not knowing how to approach you. You were thankful once again, at the very least, they weren't annoying and awkward about it.

Lalisa pours a glass of water and lends it closer to your plate, but then she hesitates and her hand retracts. You notice this and watch her discreetly. She repeats the action over and over, unsure if she should give you the glass of water. Yoongi notices her as well, frowning in confusion. 

"What the fuck is up with you?" Yoongi asks.

Lalisa nervously chuckles, "Ha, well, Alpha Namjoon ordered me to keep Y/N out of the waters."

Hoseok chokes on his food as he bursts out laughing, "Give her the water, you idiot," He says and the girl pouts, "He meant to keep her away from the shore or any body of water, Lalisa. Don't leave her thirsty now." You almost let out a chuckle.

The look of concern was visible on Lisa's face and she almost looks like a puppy in distress. "Well, here you go," She finally places the glass next to your plate. You thank her quietly, also for lifting the mood. "By the way, these two assholes told me that you were gonna learn hunting today," You nod, "I think you'll do good, you're smarter than these two."

Yoongi snorts, "Cheap shot at our hunting skills."

"No, Y/N just has a lot of potential," Lalisa shrugs him off, "And she kinda looks like Hebe so I think she'll be a natural at hunting." She adds mindlessly.

Yoongi's jaw clenches at the mention of the name, "Hebe will be fucking great at everything, I'm her _dad_ ," He says and you sense the slight shift in his mood. At first glance, you wouldn't know that he's a father, but it's kinda cute that his soft spot is reserved for his daughter.

"You have a daughter?" You ask and the three looks at you in surprise, as if you've just spoken your first words.

Yoongi clears his throat, "Yeah, she's at her grandparent's house," He replies as he slides a photo over the table towards you. "She's five months old." 

You take the portrait of his daughter, "She's so cute," You drag your words as you almost melt at her smile. You couldn't see any resemblance between the two of you but you noticed that you share the same eye color. She looks nothing like Yoongi though.

"Your omega is showing," Lalisa's teasing gets ignored as you continued gawking at the photo.

"She's way cuter in person," Hoseok states with a smile.

You hand the photo back to Yoongi, "She's very beautiful, I hope to see her in person someday." None of you notice the sudden gloomy shift in Yoongi's mood as you say the words. 

"Eat up, we don't have all day for training," Yoongi changes the topic.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

After breakfast, you offered to wash the dishes to distract you before you train. The brothers were quick to turn your offer down but you insisted, washing the dishes with the help of a few omegas. It did the job to distract you since you had to wait for a few hours before your body could start moving. After an hour and a half, Hoseok and Yoongi finally brought you along with them to the training grounds. 

"Y/N, can you throw a punch?" Hoseok asks before he takes off his shirt and tosses it on the ground. Your eyes subconsciously wander around his bare torso—which was toned and tanned—before you answer him.

You scrunch your nose, "No, I've never fought a day in my life."

Yoongi hums, "Let's see how strong you are," He gestures for you to come closer, "Punch me," He orders and your eyes widened.

"What the fuck, no!" 

"Come on, I don't mind," Yoongi motions you to hit his left jaw but you shake your head. Half of you felt that you'll only embarrass yourself by throwing a weak ass punch, and half of you didn't know what being a wolf-shifter entails.

Hoseok interrupts, "I think she'd be more comfortable hitting an object," He says and you nod in agreement. He motions you to follow him and he shows you a punching bag hung on a tree branch. "Will this do?" 

You shrug, it's not like you punch decently anyways. With that in mind, you swing your right arm with as much force as you can. Your fist collides with the punching bag and you expected the bag to swing forward—but it remains in its previous position. Your fist rips through the punching bag and with your uncontrolled exertion, you stumble forward as your whole arm inserts into the hole you punched. Corn cobs that once filled the bag up came spilling out of the hole as you blink in confusion.

Hoseok's reaction was immediate, as soon as he heard the bag ripping his jaws dropped as he let the scene unfold. The pure shock was written on his face—which always gave away his emotions. Yoongi was confused and stunned, though he just blinked at your awkward stance. You attempted to take out your arm but more corn cobs spilled out of the bag so you kept it in. 

"Um, can somebody get something to catch these corn cobs?" You mutter, "I don't wanna waste it." 

Hoseok jogs to get a sack for the corn cobs while Yoongi steps closer to you with an unreadable expression. "What the fuck was that?" He asks and you shrug, "Well, now I want to see you punch through a person's torso." 

"That's horrible," You cry out at the image of your fist punching a hole through a human body.

"You're really strong, I didn't expect that. But your distribution of strength and control over your physical exertion is horrible," He comments, "With that said, you can throw a punch." 

"But what? I'm just awkward with it?" You retort, "I wasn't even this strong before I shifted, I'm not used to it." Yoongi raises a brow at your concern, "I'm just worried that, what if I hold a baby? Or maybe even Hebe? What if I hold her then crush her because of my horrible athletic skills?" You whine.

Yoongi frowns, "Then quit whining, that's what training is for." Hoseok comes back with a large sack in his hands, he opens it and holds it open under the punching bag. Slowly, you pull your arm out of the punching bag and the corn cobs flow out, spilling into the sack. After ensuring that no more corn cobs were spilling out of the bag, Hoseok drops the sack right underneath it and leaves it there. 

"Now, we wanna know how fast you can run, on your human form," Yoongi says, "Go at the very end of the training grounds then run as fast as you can to the other side." He orders and you speed-walk to the end of the training grounds. 

You stretched your legs for a bit then you began to run. A grimace forms on your face as you thought that you probably looked awkward yet you push through it and run as fast as you can. Your baby hairs fly out of your face and you slightly squint your eyes at the harsh slap of the wind on your face. Then before you know it, you made it to the edge of the training grounds. In an attempt to come to a halt, you stumble forward because of your speed. A yelp escapes your mouth before you fall face-flat on the dirt. You get back on your feet in an instant to brush it off and looked back at the brothers as you wipe your face. 

They had the same expression when you punched a hole in the punching bag and you couldn't tell if they were impressed or not. Yoongi gestures you to come to them and you do so, jogging at a slow pace. "I'm just worried if I looked awkward while running, I don't really care about how fast I was," You gasp out as you slow down, getting closer to the men.

"You were fast," Hoseok commented, "But you're also terrible at regulating it. Just like your strength." 

You look at Yoongi, waiting for his opinions, "You are faster than half of the pack but you're feeble," That catches you by surprise, "You remind me of your soulmate, his speed was unmatched." You perk up at the mention, "Jimin was often underestimated for his smaller figure but he is sharp and skilled in combat." 

Hoseok chuckles as he is reminded of his brother, "He truly is."

You purse your lips, "Did he enjoy training?" You ask as you mindlessly swing your arms back and forth. You wanted to know what your soulmate likes and dislikes, but you didn't want to be overbearing. 

"He did, if he trained with us," Hoseok answers, "He never cared about what he was doing, as long as he's accompanied by people he likes. Heck, he would do anything if it means he gets to spend time with us." _But why isn't he here right now?_

Yoongi nods, "Yeah, sometimes he's too kind for his own good." You couldn't help but feel that there was another meaning in his sentence. You take a mental note of that.

  
Hoseok glances at his brother before entering his mind, "I think doing something related to her soulmate would preoccupy her, it's pretty damn obvious." Yoongi glances back at him in acknowledgement.

  
"Jimin loved to hunt," Yoongi states, "He likes chasing down his prey, but most importantly, he likes to provide for the pack."

"Was he a hunter before?" You ask.

Hoseok shakes his head, "Actually, he never had a role in the pack," Your brows raised, "Namjoon and Jungkook were assigned to mundane tasks, Yoongi and I have always been hunters. He was just... there to help. If someone needed help in collecting firewood, he's the first to volunteer. When we need more food to go on in the winters, he'd tag along in hunting. He never wanted to do just one thing, he wanted to do something that benefit all of us—in a sense, he's the one that take on tasks without rewards as long as it's good for everybody else. He would be the one that would do things that _nobody_ else would have the guts to do so." 

You nod slowly, "Oh... he must be really kind." These things just make you fall in love with someone you've never met before.

"He is," Yoongi says, "Now, let us teach you how to hunt—so you can hunt Jimin down and bring him home once and for all." He says jokingly, you grin in return. That doesn't sound bad, but you wished to hunt your mother down before anything else.

The brothers acquainted you with the fundamentals of hunting and gave you pointers on how to catch your prey. It was easy for you to catch up on what they were teaching you but you couldn't bring yourself to kill an animal. You've never killed a fly, much more a whole ass deer. You thought that Yoongi and Hoseok would only work on your strength, speed, control and all that today. What you didn't is expect is for them to tell you to find, stalk and kill a prey, right now.

Your brows raised, "Like an actual deer?" You ask for confirmation, "You want me to kill an actual deer?" 

"Not a deer, perhaps something smaller to start," Hoseok replies.

"I can't even shift, how the fuck am I supposed to do that," You mutter, glancing at the edge of the training grounds where the trees gather—the entryway to the forest where they hunt. They've told you that part of the forest still belonged to them and that you won't be out of their territory because Lalisa would be at the very end of their land. 

Yoongi dismisses your concern, "You'll be fine, you don't have to actually kill an animal. Just knock it out and bring it back." You frown, "Come on, how are you gonna spend time with your soulmate? If you couldn't hunt then you'd stay home while he hunts in the wild, that's not so fun is it?" 

Your frown deepens at his attempt to persuade you into hunting, "With your dismissive nature I didn't think you'd be this pushy," You comment, "And, you guys said that Jimin wasn't a hunter but someone who helps with anything, so I'm sure we'll have a variety of other things to do together!" You say to prove a point.

"Just do it, Y/N," Hoseok snorts. 

You groan, "Whatever, I'll just cheat or something."

Yoongi's brows lower, "How are you gonna cheat in hunting?" He muses.

You wave him off, "I'll figure it out," You pull your pants up and tighten your bun. "If I don't come back then I'm probably being chased down by my prey, come get me or I'll die, okay?" 

"That doesn't sound too bad," Yoongi replies.

You glare at him, "If I die, I'll turn into a ghost, look for Jimin then snitch on you. I'll tell him you murdered me—so seriously, come get me if I don't come back." The brothers chuckle at your empty threats.

Hoseok ushers you to go to the hunting area, "He'll kill us before you even die because of us, no need to worry about that."

Finally, you run towards their hunting area. "Wait, why am I running...?" You ask yourself as you slow down to stop, "This shit is tiring, I'll just walk." You mumble to yourself, unaware that the brothers could hear you loud and clear. They muffle their laughter of amusement as they watch you disappear in the cluster of trees.

You saunter into the forest humming the melody song that you always played while studying. It helped you focus so hopefully, it will help you catch prey today before noon arrives. You step into the hunting area looking around carefully, eyeing the surroundings in hopes of finding a small harmless animal. The smells in the hunting area overwhelmed you, there were too many for you to discern each of it. No wonder why they train their sense of smell. You scrunch your nose at the scent of many unfamiliar animals. But when you caught a whiff of Lalisa's scent, you felt a bit safe. At least if you died there would be someone close to you.

Since you weren't in your wolf form while hunting, the brothers taught you different tactics. They told you that they hunt for days, starting from trailing a herd of elks or any other prey, already assessing and observing factors that may affect the hunt—that was the beginning of the hunt. Though in your situation, you are only supposed to bring back prey to prove that you have learned from them—and to preoccupy you from worrying about Namjoon and your mother.

The first thing you do is trail down scents of possible prey. It was irritating, how you manage to catch a scent of a prey but then get lost in your own tracks all over again. Everything was unfamiliar, you didn't know what species of animals inhabit the hunting area therefore you cannot identify each scent. So the second thing you do is give up. But your pride won't let you walk back there without a prey in your hands. So you use your eyes and ears, paying attention to every little thing that your senses catch. You walk around the area with light and careful steps, searching for your prey while thinking of possible ways to catch it harmlessly.

You perk up once you spot a hare. 

"This will do..." You thought to yourself as you lower yourself on the ground. You watch the animal hop around, mindless of its surroundings. The animal was chubby, fluffy and just adorable—its nose scrunched up and down as it crouched down to smell the grass. It resumes to hop around, its doe eyes looking for something. "Fuck, now I don't wanna kill it." You pout.

It looked so innocent and you didn't wanna end its life just to provide evidence to the brothers that you learned something. You pout as you proceed to relish in its cuteness. You're hopeless. You're not fit to be a werewolf, the wild child of the moon. You're just a little human girl who loves little animals, to learn about them and make PowerPoints to teach your younger cousins about them.

Wait, Yoongi said you didn't have to _kill_ them.

Your pout turns into a suppressed smile as you subconsciously prepare to pounce on your prey. Your hands somehow find their way to dig onto the soil underneath you as your heels rise, keeping you on the ball of your forefeet, prepared to jump on the animal. You lower your torso before you propel your body towards the animal—which was granted no time to react. Grabbing the hare's ears with your dominant hand, you land on your other hand as the rest of your body follows. 

The hare starts to scream and thrash under your grip and you wince. Your hand slightly tightened its grip on the animal just enough for it to be unable to escape. A string of apologies trail out of your lips but all of it falls on deaf ears. The animal was unable to understand you as it continues its attempt to escape your grip.

You exhale before staring into its eyes, " **Calm down,** " You order, unaware of the shade of crimson that flashes into your eyes as you try to feign authority to your words. Much to your surprise, the hare stops panicking in your hold, but not before its eyes reflect the same color that flashed in the swirl of your irises.

"Woah," You freeze, "Did you just... listen to me?" The hare remains unresponsive as it mindlessly scrunches its nose. You frown before staring into its eyes once again, " **Sleep** ," You command, feigning authority in your voice once again. The shades of your eyes turn to slightly glowing crimson once again before it reflects on the hare's eyes and soon enough, it sleeps.

You stare at it in both confusion and bewilderment before holding it in your arms like how you would carry an infant, to ensure its comfort as it sleeps. You thought you would have to chase the hare for miles considering their speed, though the animal lies in your arm. Your thoughts run wild, you can't just assume that you have mind control abilities—though you would like that. Before you walk back to the training grounds, a memory flashes in your mind.

  
_The forest nymph talks endlessly, jumping from topic to topic and you have no other choice but to listen as she walks you to the end of the forest. "...The shades of eye color are specific, yours seem to be a mix of red and brown..." You hummed mindlessly, though you continued to listen. "...The shade of crimson red, once this shade flashes in someone's eyes, look away!"_

_You raise a brow out of curiosity, "Why?"_

_The nymph smiles grimly, "That means their forcing a command into your mind that you will never be able to refuse," She explains and you nod, "If this shade reflects on the receiver of the command, they will carry out the command even if they don't wish to do so."_

_"Thanks... I guess I'll look out for that," You murmur._

  
"Impossible," You snap out of your thoughts as you run back to the training grounds, eager to prove the brothers that you are, indeed, competent. You may have cheated because of whatever happened to the hare, but they don't have to know. 

"Do we let her know?" Hoseok asks Yoongi as they seat beside each other on a dead log at the side of the training grounds. They've been patiently waiting for you, certain that you were still near the area because of your scent. 

"Let her know what?" Yoongi asks, genuinely clueless of what his brother is referring to.

Hoseok frowns, "You know, that Jimin isn't lost—" He says lowly, wary of ears that might be around listening, "—and that he might not want to be found, ever." 

Yoongi huffs, "That's none of our business, I don't give a fuck what Jimin does," He says bitterly. "He does shit without telling us, look where that got him." He couldn't hold back, not after all the pain he's gone through.

"He's a grown man, he doesn't have to tell us what he's up to," Hoseok points out, "Though, I do understand what you're feeling. I feel the same way." 

Yoongi huffs once more, "Whatever." He dismisses, ignoring his problems, as he always does.

The brothers flinch at your brisk footsteps nearing the training grounds, looking in your direction. Quickly, they attempt to neutralize their moods as they stand up and approach you. You wore a smug look on your face as you hug the hare to your chest which amuses Hoseok.

"See this little baby? I caught it with my bare hands," You brag jokingly, handing it over to Hoseok—who inspects the animal.

"Wow, Y/N, there's not a scratch on this thing, how'd you do it?" He asks as he continues to examine the animal. 

"I literally just grabbed it," You answer.

Before Yoongi leaves the grounds, he dismisses your training, "Well, congratulations, you can have it for lunch or whatever," He waves you off before finally walking away from you, clearly in a sour mood. He never appreciated people bringing up sensitive topics out of nowhere, it messes with his 'emotionless' facade.

Your shoulders slump, "What's up with him?"

Hoseok shrugs, "Something came up, he just wants to go inside and deal with it by sleeping it off or some shit." He explains, "You didn't do anything to piss him off if that's what you're worried about." He reassures—even though you _did_ do something. You came to the pack and brought back memories of their infamous brother. Though they know that wasn't your intention—it was fate that brought you here. 

Fate is who brings you to your soulmate's loved ones, before it brings you to your other half. The one you will love eternally.

"Oh... what do I do with the hare?"

"Set if free?" Hoseok suggests as he continues to examine the animal, "This hare is too young, Y/N, the body isn't enough to be considered as a meal." He hands the animal back to you.

"Okay then, shall I help you guys set up for lunch—?" You were cut off by a cluck of a rooster. Frowning, you glance at the damaged punching bag you used earlier. Your eyebrows raise at the sight of a flock of chickens, crowding the bag of corn cobs. "Where did those come from?"

"I don't know, chickens around here comes and goes, we just leave them be," Hoseok answers, "But I guess they count as a meal. Thanks for the corn cobs, Y/N."

  
≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

  
Two hours after the second light arose, Namjoon arrives back home.

You were hoping to talk to him as soon as he arrived, for you cannot wait any longer, but he was already deep in an argument with Yoongi as soon as he set foot in the packhouse. You were helping the other pack members around with their chores to distract yourself when you heard growls and yelling from their house. The change in the atmosphere doesn't go unnoticed, everyone cowers under an angered alpha. You were concerned though you were certain that the brothers wouldn't appreciate you meddling with their personal life. So you stay outside of the house, trying to keep yourself from unintentionally eavesdropping. You couldn't help it, you're hearing senses couldn't be controlled.

You tossed the bunch of firewood into the fireplace where your dinner will be cooked. Your uncontrollable strength isn't that ridiculous after all. At least it was useful. Speaking of strength, you could hear shit being thrown around the house with full force. Just what were they arguing about that would end up with their house falling apart?

You flinch at the voice that speaks up behind you, "Hey, Y/N," You turned around to see Hoseok, "I apologize for the commotion, I know you wanted to speak with Namjoon, but please, wait awhile. It might take long for their anger to subside."

"No, it's alright, don't mind me," You replied as you wipe your dirtied hands on your pants.

"Namjoon ordered me to take you to the house," Your eyes widened, "There's nothing wrong, he just thought that if you were there then Yoongi might cool off," He explains, "And if that ever happens, then he can finally speak to you about an important matter that can't be disclosed around us. He says that it can't wait."

With that said, you didn't have to reply, shortly, you followed Hoseok to the packhouse. You bit your lower lip worryingly, an ugly feeling swims at the bottom of your stomach every step you take nearer to the packhouse. Perhaps it's the distress of an alpha that's making you feel this way, but you were certain that it was from what Namjoon might say to you. The yelling and the loud thuds were getting louder and louder as you got nearer. Hoseok places a hand on your back as soon as he senses your worry grow stronger, you flashed him a small smile in response as both of you walk alongside each other. 

Hoseok opens the door and leads you to another living room where Namjoon and Yoongi was. He stands slightly in front of you to protect you in case one of his brothers reacts violently. He wasn't gonna let their bullshit harm you, you already had enough problems on your plate. He makes his presence known, Yoongi being the first to acknowledge you. He glares at your way before he turns his back on you.

"Just leave me be, Namjoon, I'm not playing," Yoongi says sternly, "I'll handle this shit on my own, stop sticking your noses in my damn business. I don't do that every time you want to deal with your problems by yourself, so don't do it to me. I fucking hate it." He says as he rips off his shirt, leaving him shirtless and scratching on his torso as if he's _itching_ to get his skin off. This behavior seemed familiar.

Hoseok, who decided that this bullshit has to come to an end, intervenes, "You're a fucking hypocrite, Yoongi, you were just pissed off earlier about how you despised how Jimin does shit by himself without notifying us. And now you're doing it." He spat.

"Oh quit it, Hoseok," Yoongi looks as if he was about to rip his hair out, "This is why I don't talk to you about my problems, you don't fucking listen. You observe shit then use it against me whenever I fuck up." Your shoulders started to close in as your body attempts to make you appear small on its own. You didn't wanna be around distressed wolves who could shift and maul at each other at any second.

Namjoon scoffs, "I've been waiting for too long, Yoongi, I order you to tell me whatever is making you this way. You think I didn't notice you slowly shutting the world out once again? I'm not a fool—" He gets cut off by the older brother.

"Yeah, of course you're not, everybody's established that the moment you were born," Yoongi says bitterly as he scratches on his neck where a bite mark lies. 

"See that? You were acting the way you were when we lost Jimin." Yoongi flinches at the mention though he resumes avoiding facing his brothers, "I don't give a fuck about how you're gradually struggling with your duties. Or how you're not providing something for the pack. I care about why you're feeling this way. Quit painting me in such a bad light, Yoongi, I'm still your brother. I'm not just an alpha." Namjoon crosses his arms across his chest.

Yoongi remains silent as he walks around scratching on his torso, which was now starting to wound. Namjoon sits on a couch, awaiting for Yoongi to open up patiently. He could wait all day, as long as this stops. But Hoseok, the ever so impatient, blows up. "Just fucking tell us!"

"Hebe isn't coming back!" Yoongi shouts back as he faced Hoseok with such furious eyes. He pants as he leans against the wall with a defeated look on his face. "Her grandparents, they're not giving Hebe back to me." He says but this time, it was a whisper.

So it was about his daughter.

Hoseok's eyes widened, "I-is that why it's been months and she still hasn't returned...?" Guilt is evident in his voice.

Yoongi sits down on the ground, "They think I'm an incompetent piece of shit for failing to protect her mother." He sounds as if he was on the verge of tears, "She wasn't visiting her grandparents, four moons ago, I gave her up to them." 

Namjoon stands up to console his brother and Hoseok follows, but before they could get any closer, Yoongi shifts to his wolf form right on the spot. The brothers are taken aback, staring at the white wolf lying on the floor in despair. Yoongi's wolf was bigger than you, perhaps it's because he's a male, though his build was slim. His fur was the purest white and his golden eyes were barely glowing, the wolf was half-lidded, as if it was sleepy.

Alpha Namjoon rushes to Yoongi, "Oh no..." He mutters, "Yoongi?" The wolf doesn't respond, "Sugar?" The wolf whines and you assume that it was the name of his wolf, "Is it just you?" He whines once again.

Hoseok crouches down to the wolf, "Shit, I didn't mean for this to happen," He says.

Namjoon glances at you, then back at his brother, "Hoseok, take Sugar upstairs to his room, don't let anyone near him—we can't have him be distressed more. Let him nest in Hebe's stuff, her scent will make him better." Hoseok nods before gently urging the wolf to stand up, "I'll be with Y/N at my office, I'll be right back." 

Namjoon walks towards you and motions you to follow him and you do so. Trailing after him, you keep your head low as you prepare for whatever he needs to tell you about. His office was on the second floor and where he assured you was sound-proof. The room was organized, from the frames on the walls to the pens and papers on his desk. Everything was perfectly aligned and neat. The setting gave you a sense of security, it wasn't messy nor was it gonna be anything unpredictable. It was a bit similar to what an office back in the human realm would look like. There were no windows yet the room was perfectly lit by burning torches and candles enveloped by a clear bubble—probably magic to prevent fire disasters. Both of you enter the room and he closes the door behind him. 

"Have a seat," He says and you sit on one of the chairs in front of his desk. He sits across from you and takes a minute to breath and clear his head. "I apologize for the ruckus downstairs, I didn't want you to witness that." 

You shake your head, "It's alright," You dismiss, "Though I am worried about Yoongi." 

Namjoon sighs, "He has shifted because he can't cope with this by himself anymore, he's shutting himself out of the world and probably won't come back out for a few weeks. I assume that Hoseok have told you about something like this during your attempt to call on your wolf?" You nodded as you recall what Hoseok has taught you, "We're gonna have to be with Sugar for now, his wolf."

You nodded, "Well, I truly hope he gets to be with his daughter again," You murmur.

"We don't have to worry, I'll do everything I can to get Hebe back," The alpha leans back against his chair as his jaw clenches, "And you have bigger things to worry about." You felt your stomach drop, "I know that you're not just part werewolf, the moment you told me that Amaria Sandalio was your mother. It wasn't difficult to put the pieces together, you're mother was cast out because of her love for a man from another species."

Namjoon's gaze on you doesn't falter, his brows were lowered in a troubled manner. His blonde hair was slightly disheveled from constantly brushing his hand through it. His left arm rested on his the armrest of his chair as he leans his head against his hand, pressing two fingers on his temples. He looks as if he's thinking of what to say first, you don't know if any of what he knows will be good news. 

"You have to learn how to shift into your wolf soon," He says, "If you can't then you have to learn how to use the abilities you inherited from your father—a species which we can't pinpoint yet." There's a subtle hint of hastiness in his voice, "You need to learn how to fight, Y/N, whatever it takes." 

You lower your brows in confusion, "I thought this was gonna be some sort of search party for my mother, why do I have to fight...?"

Namjoon exhales, " _Sylva_ , he's out for you," You freeze at the mention of the name, "I found out that he is, indeed, alive and has interacted with a few other people near the Lunar River. I cannot tell you about his motives for I too, am clueless. Be cautious Y/N, whatever he's planning, he will attempt to harm you in your journey to find your mother." 

Dread fills your veins at the thought, "But I— I haven't done anything to him, I don't know him," You stammered, "About my mother, h-have you found anything yet? Anything that might help me?" You asked, voice pleading.

"I have, she's in the hands of a goddess," Namjoon answers and your eyes widened, this was what you were trying to prevent, "I came across one of the servants that reside in the palace at the very center of lands. He says that the **goddess of the mountains** has imprisoned Amaria, I had to bribe him for that information because apparently if the lands become aware of your mother's arrival, it would cause another dispute between the werewolves and the rest of the people."

You sit down for a few moments, remaining silent, thinking of everything that could go wrong. Your mother was already imprisoned at a fucking palace of the gods and goddesses of the realm. There was just no way that you could get her out of there. And if you weren't feeling hopeless enough, a whole ass god was out to get you. You wanted to dissolve and be whisked away by the wind, if that ever happens then you wouldn't have to deal with all of these. But you couldn't. There was no way out of this. Perhaps if this was just a nightmare then you might wake up, back at your home once again.

"I don't know what you're planning right now, but if you're thinking about going to the palace to get your mother by yourself—it won't work." Namjoon states as he shifts in his chair, "The goddess wouldn't be pleased by the presence of a prisoner's child stepping into her home." 

You slumped against your chair, "Well, what the fuck am I supposed to do?" You groan as you pinch the bridge of your nose, closing your eyes as well. Refraining yourself from ranting out all your frustrations to the alpha, you exhaled instead—you can't have the alpha thinking that you were ungrateful after the new information he amassed to help you.

"I'm not too sure about what you can do, alone," He says with a hint of guilt, "I can't always be there to help you, I have problems of my own." Your gaze turns to him and you nod in understanding, "Though I do know someone that would be more than willing to help you."

You perk up, "Who?"

"Your father."

Stilling in your seat, you stare at Namjoon with an unreadable expression worn on your face. "I have never, ever thought of that," You say, "Is he even alive? My mother said he was missing a long time ago, how am I supposed to find him?" 

The alpha tils his head, "I can only help you with a few more things, you'll have to do the rest on your own." You nodded, "Before dinner, meet me at the training grounds. We're working on getting your wolf out as soon as possible."

  
≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

  
A few hours before the lights set, you join Namjoon at the empty training grounds.

"We will coax your wolf into coming out, it might not be as graceful as other shifter's transformation, but this is the most immediate way to do it." The alpha wipes off his sweat from his quick hunt earlier, "Have no worries though, this isn't harmful, we will not force her to come out." 

"Okay... what do I do?" You ask as you stand before him, hands clasped behind your back.

Namjoon smiles at you, "Not much," He says as he carries a dead elk that he had caught in his hunt just now. "Have you or your wolf ever eaten raw meat?" He asks and you frown in distaste.

"Ew, no," Your nose scrunches.

He chuckles, "I see you've obtained human taste buds in your years of living there," He places the elk on the ground, "Today, we'll try to to tempt your wolf with a bait, fresh prey. You say she still hasn't eaten a proper meal, perhaps she would like to." 

Your brows lower, "Will it work if I'm disgusted by it?"

"We will see," He crouches down as his left hand—alone—turns into his wolf's paw, "—since you and your wolf seem to think individually," He says before slicing the elk's torso open with his claws. You frown in disgust but you do your best to try to look at the prey. Just come out, wolf.

You watch as blood spills down the animal's torso and the cut widens, allowing you to view the animal's insides. Slightly surprised that your stomach isn't churning in disgust, you focus. This has to work, you have to learn how to shift and protect yourself from whatever might come your way. "Think of it as a meal," You mumble to yourself. 

It's just meat, a proper meal for your wolf. You take in the scent, inhaling the smell only to be startled that you weren't disgusted by the odor of a dead animal. It was your counterpart's meal after all. Your eyes follow the trail of blood spilled on the ground. The thick, rich, crimson red liquid coming from a prey. Your tongue swipes your upper teeth on its own as you find yourself unable to look away from the elk.

You feel something awaken inside of you, yet you fail to notice this. Instead of feeling hunger for the meat of your prey, you felt your throat go dry. All of a sudden, you feel desire for a rich substance to slide down your throat and satiate your thirst for something you don't know. 

Namjoon feels a bit relieved at hunger evident on your face—maybe it will actually work, so he pushes your meal closer to you, gesturing for your wolf to come and feed. He patiently waits for your next move, looking out for signs of your wolf coming out. 

The scent of the blood gets intenser as the alpha pushes it closer to you, urging your wolf to come to take a bite. Your fists clench as you feel a part of yourself rise, attempting to take control. You allow it as you eye the meal, unable to take your eyes off of the _blood_ bathing its body. Closing your eyes, you take a deep breath to allow the scent to enter your nose. The metallic scent of the blood seemed to smell delicious. You couldn't resist it.

The alpha before you freezes as soon as you open your eyes. Bright shades of _purple_ swirled around your irises instead of glowing gold—which declared the presence of your wolf. Your fists unclench as you bare your teeth to your meal. 

Namjoon's jaw drops for he expected for your wolf to come out, but your lengthy, sharp and pointed _fangs_ appear instead. 

You allow your _lust for blood_ to take over you.

  
╔══════ ≪ ° ❈ ° ≫ ══════╗  
𝐓𝐎 𝐁𝐄 𝐂𝐎𝐍𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐔𝐄𝐃  
╚══════ ≪ ° ❈ ° ≫ ══════╝


	12. Aroma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begin to trust your senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall i hate updating once a month but now I'm on Christmas break and I'm gonna try to write as much as i can and hopefully update on Christmas. i hope you enjoy reading this, I'm gonna have a great time writing the next chapters because there's jimin in it and because i relate to their relationship dynamic that i have created :>

╔══════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ══════╗

𝐀𝐑𝐎𝐌𝐀

╚══════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ══════╝

_The forest was motionless and the wind was silent. The full moon shined brightly at the warm darkness of the skies, bestowing light to the lands underneath it. The whole forest was in a slumber, serenity enveloping the place. Until a dark smoke forms out of nowhere, expanding into a circular shape before it extrudes a wounded woman, hugging an infant close to her chest to protect it from injuries. The smoke perishes a moment later and the woman attempts to catch her breath as she gets back up on her feet._

_Her gaze averts to her child, examining her physical state for any injuries. She sighs in relief once her eyes spot no wounds or a mere scratch—but her daughter's big auburn-colored eyes staring back at her. The woman presses a kiss into the infant's forehead whose eyes flutter shut as quiet giggles escape her little mouth._

_The woman dismisses the stinging of her wounds, investigating her surroundings, unaware of whatever realm she was thrown into. The wind howls and the trees sway at the breeze. Some of the animals in the forest have been alerted by her presence, though they refuse to come anywhere near her. The woman's nose scrunches at the unfamiliar smells that encompassed the forest. It wasn't anything far from her homelands, yet she could point out many distinct differences._

_She takes a careful step forward, frowning at the feeling of the soil underneath her bare feet. It was just like Orphikania. So she takes another, eyes wandering around to search for any threats. The child in her arms frowns at the sight of her mother's grim expression. The infant has never seen her mother this way, she could feel the frustration, grief, and anxiety in waves. So she cries._

_The woman panics at her cries, afraid that it might alert whatever may be nearby. She places her child's head on the crook of her elbow and gently presses her body to her chest. Her daughter looks back up at her and her wails gradually fade as her mother's scent comforts her. She listens to the pace of her mother's heartbeat with her head pressed to her chest._

_Unanticipatedly, the forest was awake._

_The trees no longer danced, they wavered violently, lacking any rhythm. The animals were deterred, sprinting from the area as several unknown presences allow themselves to be revealed. The woman poses herself as harmless as possible, hoping that whatever might be here wouldn't see her as a threat. But she keeps her guard up, eyes browsing for any harm, ears, and nose picking up every stray sounds and smell. She hugs her child protectively._

_A low, warning growl resounds, and her whole body tenses. The woman slowly lowers her body to the ground in an attempt to appear smaller—as well as for leverage if she ever needs to shift to protect her child. The creature might be a werewolf as well, but the chances are very slim therefore her every move is made with caution._

_A car-sized blond wolf steps forward, allowing the moonlight to shine on its coat, revealing itself to the mother. The mother's eyes widen as she lowers her head as a sign of respect, then she reveals her pack mark to introduce herself—if ever the wolf is indeed familiar with her homeland. The intricate green-feathered owl tatted on her left forearm. As the pack mark comes to light, the wolf halts its steps. Then it shifts into its human form which reveals a man._

_"A Sandalio?" The man asks as he studies the mother before him. He looked quite older, wrinkles plastered on his forehead and some of his hair colored white. "Orphikania, Sandalio pack?" He asks with his brows lowered._

_The mother nods furiously, a breath of relief escaping her mouth, "Yes, I'm Amaria, daughter of Alpha Borin, alpha of the Night Howlers." She stands up straight slowly, exhaustion was written all over her exterior._

_The man's eyes widen, "Oh my, what must have happened to you to reach this realm?"_

_"I could ask the same thing," Amaria dodges the question, "But I truly need help at the moment, I have to ensure the safety of my child before I could feel at ease." She shows him the face of her child in hopes that he would lend a hand._

_But before anything is decided, the werewolf steps closer to take a look at her daughter out of curiosity. The shade of her eyes caught his attention, and he needed to make sure if what he saw was not an illusion. Amaria is careful yet she allows the man to take a glimpse of her daughter's face, and she frowns once the man gasps in incredulity._

_"Is your child an interspecies pup?" The man asks._

_Amaria exhales as she nods, "Yes, her father is a vampire."_

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

The alpha backs away from you as you snatch the animal from him, your hunger fogging your senses. Namjoon couldn't comprehend the sight—a wolf shifter digging its ridiculously sharp fangs into an animal to get a taste of its blood. Shifting ones parts of the body, including their canines, into its wolf form, was possible, but in your case, it wasn't. You were a _vampire_. Namjoon examined how the color of your skin gradually lost its previous vividness, eventually looking paler, though it's not fairer. Your nails sharpened as well, digging into the animal's body as you feed.

Namjoon waits awhile as you drain the animal, sipping on its last drop of blood. You wiped your mouth with the back of your hand, smearing the blood across your cheeks in the process while other remnants of blood trail down from your chin to your neck and chest. Your grip on the animal loosened as you placed it back on the ground before staring back at the alpha. Your purple eyes were still visible—and it's quite enchanting how vampires don't usually possess this eye color when they transform.

"You're a—" The alpha is interrupted once you hastily attempt to stand up, stumbling when you stepped on your dress you changed into. "Hey, calm down," He orders as he steps closer to you.

"No, Namjoon, I'm— I did—" You struggle with your words as the purple in your eyes vanishes along with your fangs and talons. You stare at the lifeless animal both in confusion and horror, "What did I do?"

"Y/N, don't reject it, it's a part of you," Namjoon places both hands on your shoulders, "I understand that you're not accustomed to witnessing your true self do all these things that humans don't do. But you're not human, you've never been one." He rubs your shoulders in an attempt to comfort you and you remain still.

"So... our goal failed—successfully," You whisper, still dumbfounded.

A series of barks and growls grow louder behind you, along with the thuds of paws hitting the ground. You turned around swiftly only to face two furious werewolves sprinting to your direction, their golden eyes never faltering as they pin their gaze to you, identifying you as their target. You recognize the wolf on the right as Sugar, his pure white fur being brushed backwards by the wind. The wolf on the left had a slightly bigger build with a tricolored coat in the shades of tan, tawny and brown. You stumble backward as Namjoon shoves you behind him, facing the wolves in a protective stance.

"Stand down," He orders rather calmly, to indicate that there was no threat.

The tricolored wolf jumps and speedily shifts mid-air, landing on its feet in its human form. You stare at the man crouched down as it landed, stepping a bit backwards. The man stands up to reveal his face—and you see Hoseok staring back at you. His brows furrow and his lips purse in distaste, "I smelled a vampire in our grounds."

"Don't attack, Hoseok, we'll explain," Namjoon orders before tackling Sugar to the ground after he attempts to pounce at you. "And inform the others to stay back, don't even dare to step a foot near the training grounds." He orders and Hoseok hesitates.

Once the smell of a vampire being present in their territory came upon their noses, they immediately shifted into their wolf forms. No outsider was to enter their home without permission from the whole pack. Sugar was the first to catch a whiff of your scent in your vampire form, the once despondent wolf was on full alert. He rushed out of the house and Hoseok followed right after him.

"You were a vampire the whole time?" Hoseok at the frown he wore giving away his feelings—betrayed. "I brought you into our home thinking you were one of us, you were a bloodsucker all this time?" He walks towards you at a slow pace, urging you to step back.

"Hoseok, don't you dare attack," Namjoon seethes.

Hoseok snaps, "No, the 'you don't know how to shift' was bullshit all along?"

You shake your head, "Hoseok, no, I didn't know, I swear on my life, I didn't," You plead, waving your hands to deny his accusation, "I really am a wolf-shifter, I shifted once, I swear," Saying out it out loud didn't feel real, your wolf doesn't even want to talk to you.

The alpha finally manages to make Sugar submit, he stands up and gets in between the two of you. He howls a sound that informs the rest of the pack that everything was alright. Sugar paces around as he keeps his distance from you while Namjoon awaits for the pack members' reply. Hoseok's glare remains pinned on you and you look away, pursing your lips. After a few more moments, howls are heard and the sound of thuds on the ground from the wolves' running follows right after—indicating their departure.

Namjoon averts his gaze towards Hoseok, "She's one of the interspecies pups," He states and the frown on his brother's face loosens up a bit. "We didn't know that she was also a vampire until now when we attempted to coax her wolf to come out."

Hoseok exhales, "That doesn't translate to 'we can trust her'."

"Her soul and our brother's soul are literally intertwined. It's fate that lead her here," Namjoon says, "There was a reason that you brought her here, and I'm thinking that this might be it. She has found half of her self. She means no harm."

Hoseok rolls his eyes before glancing at Sugar—who was still growling at you, "Sugar clearly does not want her here."

Namjoon dismisses him, turning to face you, "Clean up, we'll have dinner in my office," He orders and you oblige without replying.

You begin to retreat to the room you occupied as you remained wary of Sugar who was eyeing your every move. Taking careful steps, you keep your head low to avoid eye contact with any of the brothers. But before you could even walk out of the training grounds, you were harshly pushed down to the ground by a huge paw on your back. Once again, an enormous wolf pounced on you. A shriek falls out of your mouth before you were slammed to the dusty ground. Afraid that the wolf might bite your head off, you quickly attempt to get back up.

Successfully getting back on your feet, you face Sugar who barks at you before pouncing at you once again. Out of panic, you punch the wolf lightly on his jaw but it was enough to push his head to the sight yet he prevails his balance. He jumps at you again and you back away but he manages to bite at your arm. You scream as his canines dug onto your forearm though you manage to kick on his chest with enough force to push him backward. Before Sugar can pounce on you again, Namjoon and Hoseok push him down.

"Sugar," Namjoon hisses, staring down at the wolf, clearly displeased at his act of disobedience. He pushes Sugar backward, "This is your last warning. Submit." Sugar growls at you once again, avoiding his alpha's gaze even though he knows better. Namjoon stares down the wolf, still displeased, so he allows his wolf to take over and his eyes glow with golden shades. Sugar then cowers under the alpha as he gradually lowers his head and bares his neck to the alpha along with his growls that faded into soft whines.

You hold on to your wounded arm, bleeding out of the gushes from Sugar's large teeth. Biting your lip from the pain, you rip off the lower part of your dress and used the piece to wrap it around your wounds before you could lose any more blood. You were unaware of how long you could survive when you weren't even human, so you don't take risks.

The alpha walks over to you, watching you struggle to wrap the cloth around your forearm as a string of whines escapes your mouth. Your wolf side is still there and will never leave. He finds it fascinating how you were just a vampire a while ago and now here you were, subconsciously calling other wolf-shifters for help with your soft cries. He crouches down in front of you and bandages the cloth around your wounds. He helps you stand up and walks alongside you.

"I deeply apologize, Y/N," Namjoon utters, "Sugar has a traumatic past affiliated to vampires, and the comprehension that a vampire is in our home while he is unsuspecting has fogged his mind. It's just his instincts, though I will ensure that he will never harm you again."

You shake your head, "No, it's alright, I understand," You exhale, "I wouldn't be happy either."

Both of you finally flee from the grounds and the alpha orders the rest of the pack to stay inside, so you wouldn't have to walk down the path feeling shameful. He could feel the waves of sadness radiating from you, yet you remain quiet, acting nonchalant as if nothing happened. He's aware that you have been suppressing your feelings and he understands—that you feel like you cannot allow your emotions to reach the surface for you have greater dilemmas than your feelings. He completely understands that, as a young alpha of a little pack. Yet it is still different, he has people to confide in and to be vulnerable to. You have no one.

"It seems that you are unhappy with your finding," Namjoon starts, "May I ask why?"

You exhale, and he swears he could feel the heaviness of your heart, "It's nothing to be happy about," You deadpan, "If it could advance me into helping my mother get out of wherever she is—" You didn't wanna mention it, "—then I would be jumping with joy. But it doesn't, it just makes other wolf-shifters hate me."

Namjoon tilts his head to the side, "It's alright, you'll get the hang of it," He says and your brows lower, "Once you fully understand what you're capable of, only then will you succeed in your journey."

The scoff that comes from you makes the alpha quirk a brow, "I've been trying to understand all this shit, yet I don't gain anything. I try so hard, I read all these books, I study the race of wolf-shifters yet I learn nothing."

The corners of Namjoon's lips slightly curved upwards, he finally understands the bottom of your frustration. He knows that you are intelligent yet your attention to detail overlooks the answers you are looking for. He thinks that it is silly, but he still believes in your mind's capabilities. You're still young, after all—you had a lot to learn. He speeds up his pace to match yours, your vampire had just had its first feed and you were frustrated at the moment, therefore your strides were big and assertive. His gaze turns to the orange skies as he awaits for the darkness to fill up the sky.

"This the Orphic Lands, Y/N," Namjoon starts and you glance at his side profile, waiting for his next words. " _Orphic_ , an adjective which means mysterious and entrancing, beyond ordinary understanding." You listen intently, "You don't just learn from absorbing words in books all day, Y/N, it cannot be fully understood by reading and studying."

He smiles at you, "Live through your experiences, welcome the feelings of the energy surrounding you—only then will you truly understand the existence of Orphikania."

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

After you washed off the blood from your body and your mouth, you changed into clean clothes and joined Namjoon in his office. The rest of the pack ate their dinner at their indoor dining hall while you ate with the alpha. He clearly had a lot to talk about and the carbohydrates that you smell tells you that it's not all good. Your mother always fed you carbohydrates when breaking bad news to you—saying that it would help you digest the news better. You didn't know how to prove that though.

Knocking on the wooden door of his office, you await the alpha's reply. Shortly, you remembered that the room was soundproof and you wouldn't be able to hear his reply, so you twist the doorknob and peek inside. Namjoon is seen arranging the food on his desk which occupied the space. "Come in, what are you waiting for?" He breaks the silence.

You step inside and close the door behind you, waddling to the desk. Namjoon sits down on his chair before ushering you to sit down as well. "How are you feeling?" He asks before taking the first bite, deciding not to prolong this any further so you can eat.

"Well, the bite doesn't hurt as much anymore," You answer, "How about Sugar? Is he alright?"

The alpha nods, "Sugar has been a lot calmer than he was earlier. He's no longer despondent though he is less aggressive. He's having his meal with the rest of the pack." He glances at the bite, "We'll have your wound checked by the pack nurse, we don't know what the effects of the bite could be because of your hybrid situation. Just tell me if you feel anything strange."

"Okay," You mutter.

Both of you eat your meals without uttering a word to each other for you were waiting for him to begin a conversation. The only thing currently occupying your mind is where you would be staying after the alpha kicks you out. It's going to be rough if another alpha tells you to get out of their home because of troubles you cause but at least Namjoon fed you dinner before he does so. His father reacted badly when you had mentioned your mother but Namjoon isn't like him, you were lucky about that.

"The pack does not welcome you here anymore," Namjoon blurts out halfway through your meal. You sigh and purse your lips, acting nonchalant—you already expected this after all. "Some were a bit more understanding but we've never encountered an interspecies werewolf before, a half-vampire one at that. We're uncertain of the dangers that might come to our home with your presence here, especially with Sylva following you around."

You nodded slowly, "It's alright, I understand."

The alpha's brows lower at your words—you've been using it over and over again every time trouble comes your way. "However, I wish to keep helping you," Your eyes brighten up, "You and my brother are tied to the soul, the least I can do is remain in contact with you for help as you go on about your journey. Also, he'd kill me and my brothers if we leave you alone in the lands while there are threats that might harm you out there."

"Would he?" You quirk a brow.

"Yes," Namjoon answers, "He most certainly would."

You tilt your head to the side, "I wouldn't know, I don't know where he is." You shrugged.

The alpha purses his lips, "I hope you would meet each other soon, he would do anything to help you." You bite the insides of your cheek, unsure of what it would be like if you meet him. Is this soulmate thing even true? Your mother mentioned it once and you have no idea what it is. You've never even thought about what would happen if you come across each other.

"Anyways," Namjoon straightens up in his seat and clears his throat, "The pack has decided to let you stay here one more night though they want you to leave tomorrow morning." You only nod, "I would've let you stay here for longer than you need to, but I am not that kind of alpha. In our pack, all of us makes the decisions."

Fiddling with your fingers, you sigh, "Alright, I'll pack up after dinner."

"I don't have a plan in mind, I don't know what to do either," Namjoon says, a bit apologetic, "But if you wish to walk through the doors of the palace, walk down the Crescent Shore and you will be led to the roads heading to the gates of the palace."

You frown, "I don't think going back to the shore is a good idea," Your right leg bounces uncontrollably, "Sylva might be there."

Namjoon nods, "Yes, but it is the shortest path leading to your mother. The other road is found on the other side of the land, it would take a pretty long time to get there." He places a hand on your right shoulder for a little comfort, "I know that it would be a scary experience but we'll have Lalisa watch over you in case anything happens."

"Yeah, okay," Your head jerks. You thought you that there were _multiple_ roads heading to the palace but you haven't even been there. Namjoon was born and raised in these lands so you trust him. "Maybe I should go... I don't know what else I can do."

Namjoon smiles, "Don't worry too much, Y/N, the goddesses doesn't believe in punishments."

Then there's a possibility that your mother wasn't being tortured to death.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

The next day, the farewell wasn't as emotional as leaving the Midnight Hounds. Some of the pack members were rather... pleased about your departure. You were numb to all of it though, it was almost similar to the memory back when you were leaving for college. A lot of your family members sure liked that.

Namjoon did not tolerate such manners though.

"Since when has this pack treated a person differently because of what they are?" Namjoon's hands rest on his hips as he scolds all of the pack members outside the packhouse.

You laugh sheepishly, "Alpha Namjoon, it's okay, it's not that big of a deal—I'll just leave," You try to interrupt but the alpha stares you down. So you end up standing aside, biting the insides of your cheeks as if you've been scolded by your mother.

"No, I will not let this slide," Namjoon states, and the pack members lowered their head in submission, "Our race has been treated terribly for centuries and we understand what it's like to experience such a thing—so why are you treating our guest the same way?" He takes a deep breath in an attempt to control his temper, "She's still one of us, by the way. I don't know how that information slipped from your minds but she's a werewolf as well. Not just a vampire."

You are basked in the audible hush that comes after Namjoon has spoken, it was uncomfortable but it was better than hearing growls and snarls coming from the pack. Everyone is hesitant to speak except Hoseok, who steps forward as he inhales sharply. His eyes meet yours and you purse your lips, you felt awkward every time someone would apologize to you. You weren't used to hearing apologies after people treat you differently.

"I apologize on behalf of Sugar—" The mentioned wolf's annoyed huff is heard a few steps away from the pack, "—it's just that... a vampire showing up uninvited is never good news to every wolf pack, ever." Hoseok's hands clasp behind his back and his muscle flex, "The day I found you, it was because I sensed _Jimin's presence_. Then I found out that it was his _necklace_ around your neck. It is true that Jimin brought you here after all."

The information has you flustered for some reason. It was complicated—how everything in Orphikania works.

Hoseok shoots you a small smile, "I hope we can be friends."

"Yeah, of course..." You smile back.

Namjoon's gaze pins on Sugar, "Got anything to say?" The wolf looks away, prideful, "Fine then," The alpha rolls his eyes before facing the pack once again. He looks for Lalisa who he finds easily as she was standing at the front, listening intently. She wasn't part of the members that had bad-mouthed you but still, she looks apologetic. "Lalisa, keep an eye on Y/N down the shore while you guard the pack borders. Alert me if ever something happens as quick as possible, alright?"

Lalisa nods hesitantly, "Will do, Alpha."

"You're all dismissed, you may go back to your duties. Everyone except Lalisa and Hoseok," Namjoon waves the other members off who scatter around as they go back to their usual routine. Lalisa and Hoseok step up to the front porch of the packhouse, waiting for orders. "Hoseok, try to get Sugar to do some exercises or training, his physical health will easily deteriorate if he just slouches around, especially in this state."

Hoseok glances back at Sugar a few steps away who was pretending to be occupied—sniffing on the ground as if there was something strange. "On it," He replies then turns his gaze on you, "I'll see you when I see you," He smiles and you return it, "Good luck, Y/N, be safe. The pack is here to help whenever you need it."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," You say before glancing at Sugar as well, "I hope Yoongi and his wolf will feel better soon." Hoseok nods before he walks off to scold Sugar about messing with the chickens.

Namjoon pulls out a tiny scroll with a pencil from the inside pocket of his doublet. He hands it to you, you accept it with a curious gaze. "When you need help, write on it." He says and you unroll the piece of paper, only to find it blank. "Your writing will transfer to my paper and I'll see it wherever you are. It goes the same way for my paper as well, think of it as SMS."

"That's interesting," You mumble as you roll it back and tie it with a thin strand of straw before you place it inside your bag. "Thank you, Namjoon. I truly appreciate your hospitality and help. I don't know how I can ever repay you." The magical purse you got from Jennie has gotten lighter after you have decided to leave your finished books in Namjoon's library. You still kept Jungkook's recommendations though.

Namjoon waves you off, "You know you don't have to," He insists, "Jimin will do that in the future." You snort. "Just be careful out there, I hope you meet your mother soon—in better circumstances, of course. Good luck."

"Thanks, again," You flash him a warm smile.

"Lalisa," Namjoon gestures for her to accompany you, which she understands easily and responding with a stern nod.

The sentinel walks you to the shore just a bit far away from the pack borders. She apologizes on behalf of the other pack members that have bad-mouthed you since your vampire incident. You insist that she didn't have to apologize though, reassuring her that the pack has been welcoming at the very least. Sincere words of encouragement and support has been shared before you part ways once you arrive at the shore. Worry fills your chest at the thought of Sylva yet you shove it down, keeping a smile for Lalisa as you wave goodbye.

She waves back before yelling, "And be careful at the rocky parts of the shore! The sirens and nymphs of the sea tend to cause mischief to the land creatures." Your brows lowered yet you nod, "I'll be close whenever you need me."

"Thanks!" You shout back and watch as the girl disappears in the forest once again.

You face north, met by the sight of the other half of the shore. It's gonna be a long walk. Glancing up at the skies, only the second light shines down on you, indicating that you still had all morning to walk. You pull your kerchief at the top part, lowering it to cover your face from the sun. As you begin to walk, you feel grains of sand entering your shoes and you frown at the feeling, it was uncomfortable, so you kick off your shoes and carry them instead.

Walking barefoot in the sand felt relaxing after all, along with the warmth generously provided by the light and the sounds of the waves crashing against the sand. The solitude you miss comes back again, and you revel in it. Being at the beach alone was better than being with your family—except your mother. You're reminded of the time you went on a family trip, and your cousins had attempted to drown you, brushing it off as roughhousing. You didn't know why they would do that—but now everything seems clear.

The rest of your family outcasts you because you are, in fact, not one of them. Being half a vampire has brought you childhood trauma and mistreatmemt from the werewolves. So you begin to doubt the advantages of being half of another creature of the dark.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

In half an hour, you've reached the 'rocky parts' of the shore. Boulders and rocks littered the sea reaching up to the lands, some massive enough to block your path. You haven't sensed any presence near you so continue to walk, not wasting any more time exploring. Even the boulders in this realm were pleasing to one's eyes, it glistens under the rays of the light. The rocks were the same color as the moon, but only they shine as if they were gems.

You tear your gaze from the random rocks that you come across with—and that's when you hear it.

The voice of a woman singing. The sound blocks everything else from your hearing then only the song is heard. She sounds like the stillness and lull of water, like the serenity when you're submerged underwater. She sings as if she's waiting for her lover, her every enunciation remaining sweet and affectionate. The song repeats the same phrases as if calling for someone.

_**"Love me, love me..."** _

Your steps have slowed down as you lose yourself in a brief trance. The song makes you feel compelled to worship whoever possesses such a sweet voice. Though you only get lost in a few moments, snapping out of it abruptly. Your eyes jolt open and you frown as you find yourself at the shore once again. Allowing your curiosity get the best of you—you decided to follow the voice.

Perhaps it's another nymph. This was how you met the forest nymph a few days ago, the one who lead you to the town, the beauty named Joy. Maybe there's a sea nymph?

Sauntering around a boulder, you gasp as you find two creatures behind it, seated prettily on a smaller rock. The first woman that grabs your attention is the one singing the entrancing song—a mermaid. Your lips part as your eyes travel on her figure, it was your very first time witnessing another mythical creature alive in this realm.

Her jet black, long hair sits on either side of her shoulder, its curls imitating the waves of the ocean, ornamented by tiny decorative shells that glimmer. Your eyes trail down her torso, following as her pale skin fades into the scales of her tail. You find yourself immersed at the sight of her tail, its scales were holographic with a tint of pink, glimmering under the light. An intricate and elegant pattern traces down from her torso down to her fins.

The mermaid stops singing as she takes in the sight of you, and your eyes meet. Her monolid eyes stare into yours and you notice her rosy cheeks, the same shade of her plump lips. She wears a headpiece—a crown, one that matches the colors of her tail—along with accessories that screams _royalty_.

"Oh, a werewolf," She says, disappointment clear in her tone.

The woman beside her frowns and you check her out as well. She is a siren, you could tell from how most of her body was covered with glistening aquamarine scales. She has fins behind her upper arms as well. The sides of her face reveal a faded color of tiny scales that threaten to take up space in her pretty face. Her bright orange hair flows against the wind and the entirety of her face is revealed. She has monolid eyes as well, but hers were bigger doe-like eyes. On her neck are closed gills. Her thick lips are moving as if she was speaking, yet no sound comes out of her mouth. Then you realize that she's moving her arms and hands around, communicating with the mermaid through sign language.

Somehow, you understand the language, "Did you expect to find a mate on land?" The mermaid nods and the siren shakes her head, "You wouldn't find one, you're the princess of the ocean, certainly he would be down there." She points to the sea.

Your brows raise as you comprehend that the mermaid is indeed—royalty. "I can feel his presence here, above the waters," The princess insists. Then she glances at you, "Will you help me, land creature?" She asks with hopeful eyes, "I'm Princess Awna of Kingdom Ozean, what's your name?"

"Oh, um, it's Y/N," You answer as you stand before them awkwardly.

The princess looks at you in confusion, "No titles? Or anything?" You shake your head with pursed lips, "Really? You seem like royalty, like another princess as well. Right, Rosé?"

The siren nods, "Definitely, I've been around royals for too long that I can recognize them wherever." She signs, "Oh, am I moving too fast? You might not catch what I might be saying, I apologize. I'm mute but I can hear very well."

A siren whose mute. 

"It's alright, I can catch up," You reply, "And also, I am not royalty. The werewolves don't have royalty, right?" You ask, unsure.

"Not _yet_ , they don't," Princess Awna answers and your brows lower in confusion. "Does someone of great importance live in your hometown?"

You shrug, "Megan Thee Stallion?"

The princess frowns in confusion, "I do not know of this centaur," You wave her off, "But whatever, Y/N, will you do the princess a great service by finding her soulmate on land for her?" She proposes and you were already declining, politely so you won't get in trouble with nobility.

"Sorry, I can't help, I'm not familiar with these lands as well," You say in an apologetic tone, "And I also have errands to run, as quick as I possibly can." You point to the end of the shore which was almost near.

The mermaid sulks, "That's unfortunate," Her arms wrapped with shiny bracelets cross against her chest, "I'm close to trading this crown for legs."

Rosé frowns, "You can't possibly have someone do that, Princess. The kingdom will be notified in a matter of seconds. It's not worth it." She says, trying to convince her friend not to make such terrible decisions.

As they talk it out, you awkwardly step away, prompting your leave. You were distracted once again, and that cannot happen again every time you see something new. You sighed in annoyance—at yourself—as you pull your kerchief down once again as if it would keep you from seeing things that trigger your curiosity. The mermaid and the siren notice your leave but ignores you, too occupied in their argument about the princess's impulsive decisions.

Before you could make it out of the rocky parts of the shore, you hear snickering behind another huge boulder. The laughs weren't from the friends you've just met because you could still hear the two arguing. This means that there are other sea creatures in this area of the shore. You take a deep breath and walk faster, in fear they might be the ones that Lalisa mentioned. Ones that cause trouble.

You hear a whistle, the type of whistle that is used to call dogs to come to them. After that, you hear cackling once again. Part of you feels irritated—was that meant to be an insult?

"Wasn't that what humans do to call for stupid little dogs?" The voice of a male is muffled, but you hear him clearly. His sentence was followed by a laugh as if wolves being dogs were funny and insulting.

The voice of another man follows, "Well, did you catch the dog's attention?" He asks and you knew that they were talking about you.

"I think so, she slowed down," The first one replies.

You continue to walk away, choosing to ignore them. _"I don't have time for this shit,"_ You thought to yourself. It's not that insulting anyway, dogs are cute. Your wolf form is not cute but it's all good.

"Hey, bitch!" One of the men calls out and you tense up, but you continue to walk nevertheless. "Why are walking down this shore, stupid dog? Don't you have ugly pups to look after?" The last one, you know is insulting to the female werewolves. It reminds you of Jungkook's story, about how the women in every pack were raped and forced to raise the product of such horrible acts. It boils your blood.

You sigh as you turn around, glaring at whoever said such things. You're confronted by the sight of a group of male sirens, snickering at their insults they think are funny.

"What did you just say?" You ask though you hope he doesn't repeat it. You just hope that you heard wrong and you wouldn't have to deck his ass. You weren't one to get into fights, especially physical ones, but now you feel a bit more confident with the strength you gained from your counterparts.

"You heard me, slut," The male retorts, "Leave this place at once, we don't like the scent of a used whore spreading around here. Go back to whoever takes enough interest to actually rape you—" He doesn't get to finish his sentence when a loud growl rips out of your throat.

Your eyes glow with golden shades as you glare at every single one of them, "Take it back." You order and the sirens can feel the waves of anger rolling off you but they stand their ground. They were telling you off as if they owned the shore, but it truly belongs to the werewolves, it was a part of the moon goddess, the Crescent Shore. But shortly after she had passed, some of the sea creatures started terrorizing it only to bully werewolves that come across them.

"It's true, every woman in your race are only things to use for pleasure. I'm pretty sure everyone in your current generation is a product of rape, you're all dirty—" You don't get to hear the rest of his stupid story as you feel _another_ part of you surging forward.

It was your wolf. Cia.

She takes over and you feel yourself get lost in the fury you feel right now. It had been an insult to your entire race and your wolf won't let it slide. Your clothes are ripped off your body as you swiftly transform into your wolf form. Cia revels in the feeling of being in her skin once again but shortly directs back to the matter on hand. The light shines down your rich auburn fur that has the sirens shocked—it was one of the colors of hybrid werewolves. Leaving them to deduce that you had been angry over the fact that you are indeed a product of another species raping wolf-shifter women.

You stand tall as you bare your large teeth at the men, snarling while you prepare to jump. Your growls sent shivers down their spines, fear seeping into their chest. Before any of them could swim away, you pounce. Your right paw lands on the torsos of two sirens while your left paw scratches on another siren. You attack the one that had caused all of this, biting on his arm, your huge teeth forming gashes on his skin as he wails. Cia wants to rip his arm off, but you two can't murder anyone when you have somewhere to be. After ensuring that all of them had at least been scratched, you bark loudly to scare them away. They cry as they swim away from you, though their injuries prevent them from going any faster.

From the corner of your eyes, you see Princess Awna and Rosé swim away as well.

Before you could take a moment to breathe and cool down, you feel heavy chains land at the back of your neck and it wraps around your neck. You panic as you begin to suffocate while pulling away from the direction where the chains came from. You turn around to witness the same guards that had taken you and your mother to this realm. Your eyes widen and you instantly try to fight back as more silver chains get thrown at you and wrap your entire body. The guards pull you down by the chains and you hit the sand harshly, some of the seawater splashing at your landing. You growl and bark as you continue to fight them off but there had been more of them than the last full moon.

You howl as a call for help, hoping Lalisa would hear yet you don't sense her presence. You find your bag buried in your shredded clothes and you grab it with your mouth, hiding it under your tongue. Fortunately, none of the men notice as they were too occupied with your resistance.

Panic comes back to you once again as you were now fully tied down. The guards were struggling as well, yelling at each other for instructions as they try their best to pull you down. Like the last time, they use the dust that knocks you unconscious once you inhale it. You had tried to blow it off but it was no use, you had to breathe.

So you did, and you're thrown into a portal once again.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Your nose stings with every inhale of frigid air you take, its dryness irritating your airways. You keep your eyes shut in case anybody is watching—you wouldn't want them to know that you're already awake. Using your ears, you pick up on the sounds around you, hoping that you are somewhere safe. The howling of the harsh wind and the clanking of metals are heard. The scent of silver, metals, and snow are all around you and you already know where you are.

You're back at Névécarcer.

Sensing guards surrounding you, hopelessness begins to fill your chest. What if this time, you can't fight back and run away anymore? What will you do then? How would you save your mother from the grasp of goddesses supposedly dealing with her crimes?

You sigh, _"I can't give up that easily. I don't want all of this to be for nothing."_ You thought to yourself.

The feeling of Jennie's small purse resting under your tongue is uncomfortable, especially when it's coated in sand. But you have to keep it, in your human— or vampire form, you'll need it.

Slowly opening your eyes, you take in the sight of two white-furred giants. Your freeze as you inspect their enormous bodies. They were ape-like yet they had horns, their eyes glow of a dark red shade and their footsteps are heavy as they start to pace around, guarding your cage in the middle of the winter land. There were no longer men that guarded you but winter creatures— _yeti_.

Fear runs through your veins, how would you escape now? Your size was bigger than average in your wolf form, yet you could only reach their knees, they towered over you easily. You don't know much about winter creatures, but fire and heat might be one of their weaknesses. Your gaze lands on the torches at each corner of the cage, barely illuminating the area. They were no bigger than a finger of a yeti but it could work.

Or, you could easily create a dent in these silver chains and break free.

You sigh as you begin to plan your escape. Kicking your left leg, you attempt to see how the yeti would react to the sound of your movement as the chains wrapped around your leg clank on the surface of the metal cage. Both the monsters remain still, gazing around the surroundings. Getting up on your feet, you cautiously watch how they would react. With the loudness of the metals hitting against each other, you thought they would've checked you by now, but they don't.

You tiptoe towards one corner of the cage in an attempt to reach the torch but one of the yeti notices. Its head snaps towards you, narrowing its eyes. Your movements come to a halt as the yeti huffs. It walks closer to your cage and your blood runs cold. You thought it would dismantle your body but it doesn't, it sits on top of your little cage instead. Your cage shakes at its weight and one of the torches falls inside of your cage.

Your eyes light up and instantly stride towards it, placing your right forefoot over it so the chains are heated by the fire. You didn't expect it to completely melt with the little fire, but you could break the chains easily if once it softens. Woodfire can produce enough heat to soften silver, so you wait. After a few moments, you hastily pull on the chains on your right forefoot and it easily snaps off. You quickly hide the broken metal as you watch how the yeti would react to the sound.

They ignore you.

You repeat the strategy on the chains hooked to your left forefoot and break it off as soon as you notice the silver softening. You're just thankful that chemistry isn't so different in this realm—and that they still haven't noticed that silver does nothing to weaken or wound your wolf. You snap off the chains and hide it as well, afraid that it might draw their attention. It was harder to pull on the chains, they were heavier and thicker as if they've intentionally tied you with these because of how easily snapped the chains when you first came here.

Before you could snap all the chains, you evaluate the metal cage and how you could break it for your escape. The metal bars were thick and sturdy, but they were a bit rusty as well. When nothing comes up in your mind, you drag the chains that tie your neck down over the fire. You jump backward once it softens, and the metal loudly breaks, finally catching the yeti's attention.

One of them peeks inside your cage and you look up at it blankly as aggression might worsen your situation right now. It huffs and looks away, starting to pace around the area once again. Meanwhile, the yeti seated on top of your cage lets out an annoyed grunt and lightly kicks the metal bars with its heel. The way the metal bars dented at its light kick doesn't go unnoticed. Now you know what to do.

You pull at the chains in both your hind feet with as much force as you can, without the help of the fire. You were getting impatient, if you stay here any longer you don't know what they'll do to you. The chains tied to your right hind foot snaps and both the monsters stop what they're doing to check on you.

Struggling to break the last chains tying you down, one of the yeti roars at you. Your ears hurt at the loudness yet you ignore it as you proceed, pulling at the chains with all you can. The other yeti finally notices that you managed to break most of the chains trying you down and its fist bangs on the metal bars, denting it as well. The cage almost topples to the side as it shakes but the other holds it down.

You growl in annoyance and the yeti catches it, its fist swinging back to hit the metal bars once again. You rush to grab the torch and stab at the skin on his hands with the fire. Its hand quickly retracts back as it grunts in pain, then it punches the metal bars once again. Tossing the torch to the side, you chomp its hand that hits the metal bars once again, ensuring that your canines puncture its thick skin. The yeti roars at the pain and you refuse to let go of its hand but it was stronger. It pulls its hand from you and manages to pull your weight, then you realize that you could almost fit in between two metal bars that have been severely dented.

Just one more hit.

You bark at the yeti, challenging it to attempt to strike at you once again. Provoking the monster was a hard task for it was supposed to guard you, not to fight you, but you try anyway. You stick your head out of the cage and bark at it once again hoping that the yeti would hit you this time. The yeti roars at you one more time before its fist collide with the metal bars and you shortly jump back to avoid its blow. Immediately snapping the chains on your left hind foot, you squeeze in between the dented metal bars, successfully making it out of the cage.

Getting out of the cage has been easier than you thought, but now you have to outrun these giant monsters.

You run as fast as you can without a destination, just away from the yeti who were now roaring and chasing after you. They were slow because of how heavy they were yet their bigger legs could take bigger steps and eventually catch up with you. You look for any place to go to but the island seemed so deserted. Unsure of where to go, you run straight ahead in hopes to outrun the giants on your tail.

That's when you hear a whisper from the wind.

_**"Come,"** _

The wind brushes against your face, nudging you to veer left. Given no choice, you follow where the wind leads you and run as fast as your legs can. The breeze never leaves as you feel it pushing you behind, urging you to turn towards a certain direction. You run to where it steers you then you realize you're running upward to the foot of a mountain where the harsh snow gets more intense.

You squint your eyes and huff, your pace never faltering. It's quite obvious how Cia liked this—the chase, how she can run as fast as she can even under the current circumstances. You shrug it off for it's become an advantage right now. Adrenaline rushes through your veins as you hear another loud roar from the giants and you speed up, you didn't even realize that was still possible with how fast you were going.

Then you catch a whiff of something in the air.

The aroma of clementine flower, orange blossom, and water lily. It's a sweet and sugary smell and you _swore_ you've picked up this smell before. As the smell gets stronger, a rush of bliss floods through your entire body. You feel the adrenaline wash away as it is replaced by a pleasurable sensation.

You don't even notice the breeze leave you and your legs chase after this scent.

Suddenly, your mind is clouded and your pace picks up along with the beating of your heart. Cia feels thrilled, you could feel her soul thrumming with excitement. Anticipation fills your chest as well while you await wherever your legs are taking you. Far above you are branches of dead trees twisted like distorted limbs, then you realize that you were in another forest. The giants have already lost you, unsure of which direction you got on under the roof of the forest—branches twisted around each other as if it harbors something of an enigma.

Cia's determination doesn't go away, and you've been running for a while now yet you haven't found anything yet. Though you feel a bit better once you notice that you've made it to the top of the mountain. The cold is harsher, the howling of the wind is boisterous and fog blocks everything in your sight. Fear of the uncertainty doesn't bother you this time, because right now, you and your wolf are looking forward to whatever is there.

Could it be somebody to save you? It smells too pleasant to be anything else other than something wonderful.

Your thoughts are hindered once you catch a familiar figure of a woman, her back turned on you as she steps into a portal. Your eyes widen as soon as you recognize her as Jennie, wearing a long, simple, white dress with thin straps tied into ribbons. You bark to call her attention and she turns around with a frown, her dark red lips turned upside-down. Her jaw drops once she sees you running towards her then turns around and narrows her eyes to make sure she's seeing things right.

"Y/N?" She asks as you come to a halt in front of her, your body almost toppling towards her because of how you suddenly stop at the speed you were going.

You furiously nod as a series of whine escapes your mouth, _ **"Yes! Yes! It's me, help me! Two giants are on my ass."**_ You try to speak but the demon only looks at you, unimpressed with the strange sounds you make.

"Please don't try to speak when you're in wolf form, it makes me wanna strangle you," She shakes her head as she examines your form. A deeper frown settles on her face once she sees silver chains wrapped around your neck and feet. "Oh my god, you were caught, then you escaped again?"

You nod and you hear Cia snicker with the look of pure disbelief on the demon's face. But Cia stops as soon as you smell the sweet floral essence getting intenser. You lift your muzzle to the air as you inhale the scent in, shuddering at its effect on your body. Lowering your head, you sniff at the ground to follow the trail of the smell.

Jennie only looks at you blankly, unsure of what's going on inside your mind. She's never been the best at communicating with animals, especially ones with a person inside of them. Her gaze follows you as you run to where the trail takes you. Later on, you bump into an unseen barrier and you tilt your head in confusion. Jennie snorts as she crosses her arms against her chest, looking at you as if you were a klutz.

Your eyes squint as you try to make out what the barrier is. Then the fog lifts in a flash, revealing a force field hiding a person in it. Cia whines and your tail wags in excitement while your heartbeat speeds up. You begin dance on your tiptoes because of the intense excitement you feel the more you look at the person seated inside the barrier.

Jennie shakes her head in disappointment, "I made a portal here to get through the barrier, bimbo." She points to the portal of smoke next to her.

You huff at the name as you follow her into the portal. The rush of bliss hits you once again and your eyes widen, looking for where the smell comes from. Jennie closes the portal behind you and leads you to where she's headed, then the figure of a man greets you.

"This is a friend of mine, I visit him on a daily," Jennie introduces once you step closer to the man, "Hey, cockmuppet! I brought someone with me this time." She calls out, the man stays incredibly still.

Your heart stops at her next words, "Y/N, meet Jimin."

She steps aside as she waves her arms for a dramatic effect to reveal the face of the man. The moment your eyes lay on his silver-colored ones, your soul attempts to leave your body, reaching out to the man before you, yearning to intertwine your bodies together. Your gaze explores every part of his face, admiring every pretty imperfection you see. His dark silver hair is slightly wavy, messy, and ruffled on his head, long enough to cover most of his eyes. His hazy gaze is on you as well, taking in your wolf's appearance and you're surprised she's not shying away from his gaze. The chapped plump lips of his are pursed into a tight line before he swipes his tongue over his lower lips. His button nose scrunches as he takes in your angelic scent that drives him and his wolf into a frenzy. Without exposure to the sun and warmth, his skin has paled and dried a bit while the tip of his nose and his cheeks are reddening.

Your eyes trail down his body and your face scrunches as you realize he was physically restrained. Iridescent casts of light wrap around his neck, wrists, and ankles—tightening with every move he makes. So he sits on the hard ground, unmoving and stiff. The casts of light trail from his body to the tiny cave-like formation of boulder behind him. His body looked a bit frail, he was skinny with a little bit of muscle and you knew that he was malnourished. He wears pants and nothing else, leaving the rest of his body for you to ogle at. No pack mark sits on the skin of his body, scars and wounds littering the porcelain skin instead.

Though he didn't look well right now, he made your wolf howl to the moon.

_**"Mate."** _

╔══════ ≪ ° ❈ ° ≫ ══════╗

𝐓𝐎 𝐁𝐄 𝐂𝐎𝐍𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐔𝐄𝐃

╚══════ ≪ ° ❈ ° ≫ ══════╝ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry 😭 it's a pretty bad chapter but I'll make it up in the next 😔 i hope you still liked it though


End file.
